


Help Wanted

by ArctictFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Multi - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArctictFox/pseuds/ArctictFox
Summary: OverWatch meets Avengers, what's more to say?This is a Bucky x Reader x McCree x Hanzo. Because, why not?Female reader insert. But all are welcome to read~.Contains Blood, Gore and swearing.Also, ALL rights go to their rightful place and company, I own nothing, but the plot to this FANFICTION. This means it is AU-ish.





	1. ~Chapter 1~

'Uh-Oh.... Oh no.' You think as you rub your aching head. Dust and clutter was scattered all around your apartment. You stand up and try to regain your balance. Your ears are ringing and your head keeps thumping. You soon realize the thumping noises aren't all coming from your head, as the thumping noises continue you hobble your way over to the door just as the thumping turns into banging.

"I'm coming." You say as you groan. "HURRY UP [Name]! Are you alright!?" you hear from the other side of the door and you open it with your left hand as your right rubs your eyes. "Y-Yeah, thank you for asking Mrs. Rivers." You say in slight shock as your next door neighbor asks you while she holds her cat with her left hand and her right hand is placed on her hip.

"Good deary... After I heard that loud explosion, I thought you might have died. I called the cops and they said they'd be here any minute with an ambulance." She says with a light voice and you just stare at her in confusion. "R-Really? You were worried about me?" You say in slight disbelief while you rub your aching head. "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT! I CALLED THE COPS SAYING YOU WERE CAUSING A RUCKUS! THEY'LL BE HERE READY TO TOW YOUR ASS TO PRISON! YA HEAR ME?" She yells at the top of her lungs as she waves a fist at you and begins stomping down the hall back to her room.

You glare at the Fifty-something year old as she begins cackling her way down the hall. "Old bitch will probably get her cooky ass towed by the men with pretty jackets that make you hug yourself if she keeps acting like the crazy cat lady that she is." You say pinching the bridge of your nose and close the door. After locking it you glance around the destroyed room.

With a heavy sigh you make your way to the cleaning closet and take out a broom, large trash bags and rubber gloves. You begin sweeping the area that once used to be the living room/dining room. You put the gloves on while prepping a large bag and begin tossing in the small remains of porcelain vases and figurines that were once gifts from your front door neighbor. 'Oh crap, this sucks. I think I over did it this time... I hope the other teleporter didn't fuck up Lisa's house, maybe I should call her after all this mess is fixed up.' You think to yourself as your mind starts wandering over the possible reasons as to why the teleporter exploded this time.

You then hear knocking on the door. "Hello? I'm reporting for Caballero PD, open the door please! This is Sherrif Rodriguez" you hear from the opposite side of the door. You let out a sigh and drop everything you were holding and make your way to the door again.

"Yes?" You say as you open the door looking exhausted. "[Name], ya'know why we're here. Now, this is just a warning... AGAIN, but please tone it down on the explosive experimentation or else we might have to get you evicted. Everyone at the PD has already memorized Mrs. River's number after several years of this." Says your old classmate and your shoulders slump and sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, I promise, this is the last you'll hear of this. Scouts honor." You say rising your right hand and placing your left over your heart. He chuckles at you and shakes his head, "Ya'know, maybe you should really think about headin' out to a bigger city. Some where, where you can get a place that'll let ya explode to your hearts content without givin' your poor neighbors heart attacks." He says as he tilts his cowboy hat back and leans his shoulder on the door frame.

"No, I'd rather help y'all get rid of THE OLD HAG-" You yell back into your apartment knowing full well that the old lady was more likely listening in to the conversation through the wall. Rodriguez chuckles catching your attention. "Y'know, maybe all you need is to get out more rather than stayin' cooped up in here and makin' knick-knacks that only explode. Maybe... I could ya'know, take you out to eat or-" You raise your hand and cut him off. "I'm sorry, I really am, but this isn't just makin' 'knick-knacks' that'll explode just cause I want'em to. I'm trying to make something that'll help make the world a hell lot easier bub." You say scowling at him and he physically flinches once he realized he made a mistake and indirectly insulted you. "So take that as a no?" He says standing up and covering his blush by bringing down his hat. "Sorry [Name], I didn't mean ta. Can we forget that happened?" He asks as he stands back up straight and gives you one of his charming smiles.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it." You say letting out a sigh and begin massaging your temples in an attempt to lessen the headache. "Alright, so... what were ya makin' this time?" he says peeking over your head into your damaged living room. "Ugh, a teleporter." You say glancing back at the broken furniture and wince at the mess. You hear him chuckle causing your attention to return to him. "Well, those already exist ya'know." he crosses his arms and quirks a brow as he gives you a charming sideways smile. "Yeah, they exist for the Vishkar Corporation and anyone they work for. They use photon projectors to help them, those are so expensive it's why it's not used nationally and available to the public. I'm trying to make them cheaper and more easily accessable to the public, well more so for the people who really need'em." You say waving him off knowing full well he didn't know what you were talking about.

He rubs his chin and nods, "Alright, well, when ever you're up to it, just gimme a call and I'll pick ya up and take you out." He says with a flushed face and you shake your head. "No, sorry to break it to you like this, but, I've got a long ways to go, so you'll probably only see me when Mrs. Rivers calls you out here." You say and you both chuckle. "Well, Alright, I'll see ya 'round. Take care and please be more careful darlin'." he says with a tip of his hat and you give him a two finger salute. "Alright Rod, see ya around! Take care!" He sends you a final wave and you close the door letting out a heavy sigh.

You take out your phone and check the time, it was a little after 3 pm. Last time you had checked, which was a little before the explosion, it was 12:14 pm, meaning you had been knocked out for nearly four hours since you had been knocked unconscious. Normally people would call an ambulance and the cops, but once you got labeled as the local 'Mad Scientist' as a joke, people became accustomed to your constant explosions, they knew if you had had a serious enough injury you would call an ambulance on your own, but with your neighbors they knew to leave you alone... well all except Mrs. Rivers. She made it her goal to make it as hellish on you as you were making it as hellish on her.

You placed your back on the door and let out a groan. "I think I'm fine, just... a headache. I don't need an ambulance." You say as you keep rubbing your temples. "Good, then maybe you can tell me what is going on and tell me everything I need to know." You hear a deeper voice say from near you. You gasp and look up only to be pinned to the door by a cold object. You are met with the angry glare of a man with shoulder length dark and messy hair. Your eyes are opened wide as you realize it was his hand that was cold and was pining you up to your door. "W-Who are you?!" You ask as he begins squeezing. "That's none of your concern, now tell me where I am and who you are." He begins squeezing your throat more to get his point across. "I don't kno-ow, who y-you are but I w-wont tell you a-anything!", "It's alright, I don't really need you. I'll figure it out on my own." He says and his grip on your neck tightens around your throat causing your panic to rise as your hands clamp down on his robotic wrist.

"H-Hey! W-wait! Ha-ha-ha, you're gonna find out regardless so I might as well tell you, right? Ha ha, see no sweat! I'll talk! Just please don't kill me!" You quickly say in panic and his grip along with his stare softens. "Well?" He asks as he removes his hand from your throat and crosses his arms over his chest but still gives you a hard glare. "U-Umm... W-Well, you're in my apartment?" You say in more of a question as you copy his stance but yours is less threatening and more meek. "WHERE is your apartment?" His glare hardens more. "I-In Caballero, Texas! I swear! Please don't hurt me!" his hand finds it's way to your throat again. "DON'T lie to me! Caballero doesn't EXIST." He says matter of factly and you quickly shake your had, causing your skin to rub roughly on the metal hand's details. "B-But you are here! And it DOES exist! P-Please don't kill me! Please!" You beg him as tears begin falling down your cheeks. He only stares at you but after a few seconds he releases you causing you to quickly drop to the ground.

He quickly takes something out from his back pocket and flips it open while putting it up to his ear. You tear your eyes away from him and begin rubbing your sore neck as you stay on the ground.

"Dammit!" He says in frustration slamming the thing to the ground. "Give me your phone, now." He says placing the device back in his pocket as he stands directly in front of you with his hand outstretched waiting. "Y-Yeah okay." You follow orders and hand him your phone. "The hell is this?" He asks flipping the devise around. " 'Is my phone sir. You asked for it." you say sending him a glare, his attention returns to the device and just as he is about to retort it begins ringing, you know who it is, Lisa. "Answer it, and don't say anything about me, if you do I'll kill you." He says sending your a hard glare as he hands you the phone and you nod. "H-Hello?" You say and quickly clear your throat as the man in front of you kept his glare on you.

"GOD DAMMIT! I think my heater exploded! There is such a huge mess in my Basement! What do I do?! Who do I call! Can you fix it!?" Lisa says in a rushed jumble of words. "LISA! Calm down! Uh... is anyone hurt?" You ask looking down at the ground as panic begins rising in your chest. "What? No! I was at work, Jake is at school and John is still patrolling. You know what we do, why? Should I get out? Is there a gas leak?!" She replies as she begins panicking again. "No! Lisa! Calm down! Just call a plumber if there is water. If not, I'll be there later to fix it if there's no water... I uh... I'll explain later. I think I know what happened." You say wincing knowing if the man in front of you won't kill you, she would. "What? Did you have something to do with this? If you did I'm gon-", " Sorry Lis!!" You say as you quickly click the red button, quickly hanging up on her and place the phone on your forehead making a mental note to take Rodriguez up on his offer to take you out of this little hell hole you call your apartment.

"You done?" You hear the man in front of you ask in irritation. Just as you are about to answer him your phone begins ringing and on the screen you see the picture of Lisa and her family. You quickly send her to voicemail and turn off the phone.

"Y-Yeah, you can kill me now." You handing him the phone and flinch when he swipes the phone from your hand. You close your eyes and wait for...anything. Nothing happens and you peek your eye open and look at him. He's only staring at you in confusion. "What?" he asks turning away from you and walking over to the remains of your couches. "A-Aren't you gonna kill me?" You ask placing a hand on the doorknob ready to run out. "No, but if you run out that door I will. Gotta cover my tracks if I need to hide out." He says turning to look at you over his shoulder, you quickly smile and let out a small laugh as you release the doorknob. "R-Right... um... Mi casa es su casa... I guess."

He kicks away several bits of wood, the remains of the coffee table you had, and he picks up a small metal plate. "Whoa! Don't touch that! I don't know if it'll explode again!" You quickly warn him as your hands are open wide in front of you, he turns to look at you and drops it to the ground without caution. "If it would, why would you warn your captor?" He asks with genuine curiosity. You look at him confused, "Shit...right... dammit, it's in my nature to take care of everyone. Mainly from myself." You say with a sigh. You make your way over to the device not noticing the way he looked at you in complete confusion.

"From yourself?" He asks you as you pick up the plate. "Yeah, well... more like from my inventions. But they come from me, so me." You say turning it over only to take note of how fried the wires appear to be, the machine itself was around two feet in diameter when opened and when closed up compacted it was about a 5x4x4 inch box. You flip it over again to take a look at the lens only to get cut by a piece of metal in your left palm. "Fuck!" You say trying to carefully remove the rubber glove while making your way over to the kitchen. You don't hear the man follow you as you preoccupy yourself as you reach up to the top cabinets to grab your first aid kit.

"Fucking hell!" You curse as your trembling hands fumble with the box. "Let me do it." The man says frustrated with the fact that he would now have to help you. While you hand him the box you rush over to a drawer and grab pair of scissors and begin cutting off the glove carefully. You rinse off the excess blood and he heads off to the small island counter top with stools and sets the kit there. You make your way over and hesitate as he begins setting out the needle and thread to sew your small gash closed. "God, of course with my luck this would happen." You say with a huff and he only glances at you then back to the wound. "Does this happen to you often?" he asks after a moment of silence and he begins holding your left hand down as your trembling begins getting out of hand. "Not the DEEP cuts, just the minor ones that require band-aids, OW!" You yell as he begins sewing it shut, causing you to wiggle in more pain in your seat. Your heart races and you can only manage to hold your arm down with your right so he can help patch you up.

"I'm almost done. Just hold on a little bit longer." He says as calmly as he could, given he still wasn't sure if he should trust you or not. "Gah! J-Just Hurry! Dammit!" You say biting down to on your lower lip as tears begin fogging your vision. You feel a final tug and hear the snipping of scissors then your hand being lifted up, you can feel it swelling up already as the man in front of you begins to wrap it carefully with gauze. "There, done." He says as he begins packing the left over items away into the box and holds it closer to himself. You quirk a brow at him but nod either way. "T-Thanks. I uh... I guess I'll have to start with an explanation, huh?" You tilt your head to your right and he gives you a hardened stare, or was it just a glare? You couldn't care which it was, you were already starting to feel drained with all the pain you've been in today. "Alright, so, like I said, you're in Caballero, Texas. My name is [Na-" You were cut off with small frantic knocks on your door and your name being frantically yelled from the other side. "[Name]? [Name]! Please open up sweety! I just need to know you're safe!" You subconsciously begins to smile as you drop your head and let out a small giggle. "Ugh, I'll be right back, that's my neighbor." you say as you begin getting up, the man's left arm quickly latches onto yours and your eyes snap up to him. "Don't try anything funny." He threatens you and you only roll your eyes. "Why in the hell would I risk the lives of my neighbors? Well, that crazy cat lady next door, I can't say I'm fond of her, but not Mrs. Cortez, she's like my grandma, or maybe more like my momma." You say trying to pry his metal hand away from you, he reluctantly releases yours as you let out a small chuckle.

"Coming Mrs. Cortez!" You yell as your way over to the door quickly. The man stays close at your heels and hides behind you as you open the door to speak to the sweet old lady. "I'm sorry for the noise and the... well, explosion. But I can guarantee you that I'm fine, just a little banged up." You say to the sweet old lady who kept tryint to take a look behind you. "Are you sure you're all right? We heard the explosion a few hours ago, then we got worried we didn't hear you anymore, we called the cops and tried calling the hospital trying to see if anything had happened to you but they all told us the same thing, no one heard from you! I thought that maybe you left with your friend but we called her and she said you were in your apartment. I was so worried that I couldn't hear from you!" She begins pushing you into your apartment causing the man to appear from his hiding place from behind you and the door. Once her eyes land on him and the mess around you, followed by your bandaged left hand she quickly stops in her spot. You cold see the man, now standing to your right, tensed up. "Oh... Um, this is my Neighbor Mrs. Cortez, Mrs. Cortez this is...Um." You turn to the man in question and his eyes widen once you put him in the spot light. "S-Sebastian, I mean Stan?" He says reaching his right hand out from behind him to shake the sweet little old ladies hand. She gives him a big smile as she tenderly takes his hand and gives it a strong squeeze. "My my, Mr. Sebastian Stan. I don't think I've ever seen you around! You must be new here. Where are you from?" You quirk a brow at 'Sebastian Stan' and his jaw tenses a bit. "I'm uh, from New York. Long ways out from home, my dear friend here decided to home me for a little while." He says still keeping his left hand behind his back as he lets the little old lady hold his hand. He was unsure how to react. "Oh, she's a keeper, if you know what I mean." She tells 'Sebastian' as she makes a small attempt at covering her face, with her cupped right hand, from you as she sends him a wink, which you clearly saw and you roll your eyes. You didn't see the questioning glance 'Sebastian' sent you. "Mrs. Cortez... he's not... were not like that." You say catching the little old ladies mischievous smile. "Oh sweetie, I have no idea what you are talking about. But you know, that Sheriff that keeps showing up is another good man you might want to date. You're still young and you are always alone, now that you have a man in your home maybe you could finally start a family, you always look so lonely going in and out of your apartment alone, you know." You begin massaging your temples with your right hand as you fight back the blush that was making an appearance on your face and ears. "Ma'am, it's alright, we're just close friends. I'm here to help her with-" 'Sebastian' makes a motion with his right hand, after carefully releasing it from her frail hands, to the mess that was once your living room and she makes a small gasp. "Oh dear, you need to stop being so reckless, what would your grandparents think?" She says as she begins to scold you.

"Ummm, Yaaaay? Great job?" you say wincing once your eyes land on her glare. "You know darn well they wouldn't be happy about how much danger you keep putting yourself into!" She says wagging a finger at you causing your shoulders to slump and your head to drop to the floor. "Y-Yeah, I know ma'am. Sorry, I promise I'll be more careful. Scouts Honor." You say making your stance again, right hand up and your left hand over your heart. "You know darn well that we know you've never been a scout in your life, you little liar. You're so lucky you have that poor Sheriff wrapped around your little pinky, I can't break it to him that you've never been a scout in your life." You wince again as you feel your cheeks flush. "Geez, c'mon grandma! I don't have him 'Wrapped around my little pinky'! He MAY have a crush on me, but that's it. 'Sides, I don't really like him like that and if we could stop talking about it, that'd be fine. Now, thank you for checking up on me ma'am, but I'm fine, my friend here will help take care of me if anything bad happens so you can rest easy." You say as you begin carefully escorting her out. "D'Oooh, you young punks think your youth gives you the chance to be as reckless as you want. Just wait until you two have kids then you'll see how cautious you should be!" She says scolding you one last time as you begin closing the door, obscuring her view from 'Sebastian'. "Right, but like I said, we are only friends, he's gay. So I'm sorry Mrs. Cortez, but we won't be having kids, he's just waiting for his boyfriend here. Now please, take care, I'm fine and I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye! You say leaning over and giving her a kiss in the cheek. She returns it and tries to peek behind you one last time. "Really? It's a shame, if I was your age I would have jumped his bones in an instant if he was straight!" She says giving you a playful smile. You begin to flush knowing he was hearing everything you two were saying. "O-Oh my god grandma! I just... I gotta go! Bye! Love you take care!" You say as she giggles and waves at you until you close the door. You lock the door and lean your forehead on the door to hide your flushed face as you let out a sigh. "I'm not gay." You hear from behind you and a smile quickly appears on your face as you duck your head in an attempt to make yourself smaller. "I wouldn't know! I just... told her that before she kept up with the whole 'Jumping your bones' thing! I didn't think she would say something like that! She's always trying to get me to hook up with any 'Young stud' as she kindly puts it. Let's just forget whatever happened there and we can... Start trying to make sense of what ever I did?" You say more unsure about the situation in hand. He only crosses his arms and sends you a nod, cueing you to go take a seat on the stools. He follows you as you motion with your right hand for him to follow you.

Once you both have a seat at the small kitchen island he slams the scissors down with his left hand onto the table causing you to quickly sit up straight, now realizing the playful air around you two has now gone stale. "Now, start talking." 'Sebastian' Says and you quickly nod with a gulp.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW, 'Tía' is Spanish for Aunt. So, no it's not a nick name or an Alias.

You both spent the next couple of hours talking about your situation, though you were both confused as to what the other was saying. He would threaten you with the pair of scissors every once in a while when he would feel that what ever you were telling him was a lie.

His demeanor would change when ever you would begin to whimper and panic once he began towering over you with his makeshift weapon in hand. He went from sitting in his seat to pacing around behind you as you kept your seat.

You explained to him that it was no longer the year 2018 just like he thought, but it was further down the years, 2078 to be exact. He had gone pale and his breathing had become labored, but eventually he began calming down and began asking about his friends and the other 'Avengers'. Now it was your time to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry? I've never heard of the 'Avengers' in any of my history books. I also think I would have recalled a battle for New York against an alien race and another battle for another city against a horde of hive minded Omnics. Though, to be fair, Omnics have battled soldiers in several locations of the world, but never have I ever heard of these 'Avengers' taking charge and saving the world. The closest things to 'Super Heroes' were the OverWatch 'League'." You say being careful and calm in your wording as the ticking time bomb behind you began to listen in to everything you were saying trying to figure if you were lying or not.

"It doesn't make any sense! None of it!" He says slamming his human hand onto the table to your right, causing you to jump and gasp in freight. "I-I understand, b-but to me, what you are saying is equally confusing. Please understand that I am trying to figure this out on my own here." You say cautiously as you glance at him only to see he was looking down at the ground at the spot between you both. "Then how the hell did I get here?" He says with gritted teeth as his eyes lock onto your with a hardened glare. "I-I think th-that my teleporter fucked shit up, to put it lightly. Heh." you say trying to lighten the mood and hopefully keep yourself alive. He lets out a shaky breath and backs away from you. He begins dragging his right hand down his face before his eyes land on you.

"And that is ALL you know?" he say as his left fist is perched on his hip holding onto the mangled remains of the scissors and you nod and look down at the table. "Yeah. Sorry. I promise I can fix it though." You say in a small voice. "Can you?" He says with a low growl at the end causing you to shrink more and wince. "Would you rather I tell you the truth? Or would you rather I give you some possibly false hope?" you ask him in a light tone as you look at him meekly. He stays quiet but stares at you, a moment later and he lets out a sigh and takes his seat again in front of you. You take note that the sun is going down and is causing the room to darken. "I'm going to close the windows and turn the light on." You say cautiously as he gives you a nod and begins following your movements closely.

You were thankful you had opened the windows for the fresh breeze earlier in the day, it had let the air of the explosion ventilate outwards preventing the walls from collapsing. You kick away several bits of debris and begin closing the windows and blinders. You take note that 'Sebastian' had decided to help you, more likely to keep a closer eye on you and to make sure you didn't hop out the second story building. You close the last window and head towards the light switch turning on the lights as you take note of 'Sebastian' just staring outside the window he had closed. "It's a pretty sight, right?" You asked him as you carefully made your way to him. He doesn't respond but keeps his eyes out the window, more likely taking in his surroundings. "Hmm? Yeah, why do those cars look weird?" He asks pointing to your truck and you tilt your head in confusion.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my truck. I mean, yeah, it's kind of an older model, but she works fine." You say leaning into the window trying to see what he was talking about. "No, where are the wheels?" He motions to all the vehicles around yours. "Wheels? Those have been outlawed for nearly a few decades. Only military were using them in more recent years." You say looking at him as you push away from the window to make your way to the trash bag and begin filling it up carefully with the following remnants of the once coffee table and broken glass. He shakes his head and begins helping you pick up the mess, he uses his left hand to pick up the more sharp items and placing them into the bag. After filling up the bag you grab your phone and turn it on. You flinch as you hear several notification noises sound off on your phone. It was around 7:30 so you knew you had to return Lisa's messages.

"I'm gonna need to head out to my friend's place and see what damage I did there. Ummm... you can tag along, if you don't plan on killing me, or you can stay and use my computer to search up your friend and the 'Avengers'. Up to you." You say making your way to your room with your cell in hand, he finishes tying up the bag and drags it to the door dropping it as he looks down at your hand with your phone then to your face. "How do I know you won't call the cops on me?" He says sending you a glare causing you to drop your arm and let out a sigh. "Because, THIS is my fault, your history and memories don't line up, and with all honestly I'm probably still in some sort of shock that is probably what is clouding my mind." You say pinching the bridge of your nose. "I know it sounds stupid, especially because you can CLEARLY kill me easily with my own scissors, which by the way you owe me a new pair I saw how you messed them up, and yet here I am trying to figure out what is going on, who you are and what did I mess up this time. It's just... a lot to try and figure out." You say sending him an exhausted stare and he nods in understanding. "Alright, fair enough. I'll tag along, just so you don't try anything funny." He says crossing his arms across his chest and you nod. "Sure what ever, what ever floats your boat. I'm gonna go change, make a quick call and I'll be right back." You say before he makes his way to you quickly and holds your left arm in place with his right hand. "And how am I supposed to go out dressed like this? Everyone can see my arm." He says motioning to his dirtied up black T-shirt, tattered cargo pants, and scuffed combat boots. "Uh, well, the clothes and boots are fine, just need to be dusted off, and what's wrong with your arm?" You ask him confused and he squeezes your arm in a warning matter. "WHAT do you mean, What is wrong with my arm? It's not exactly a HUMAN arm." He says roughly releasing your arm to motion to his left and you shy away. "I-I mean, i-it's not, un-uncommon to have a robotic limb." You say as you begin to back away from him heading to the door leading to your room. "What do you mean it's not UNCOMMON?" He asks away towering over you as you keep leading him to your room. "I-I mean, your arm is fine! Y-You shouldn't worry!" You open the door and carefully make your way around your bed to the drawer with short, he stops at the door and watches you fumbling around with your clothing. You rush over to your closet and grab a plain white T-shirt you toss both clothing onto the bed along with your phone. "Uh, I'm gonna need to change...so if you could just-" He rolls his eyes but shakes his head. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, besides, you still have that phone on you I'm not going to trust you 100% on your own yet." He says crossing his arms and blocking the door way. You sigh and nod. "What ever, just... don't ask anything stupid." You say as you begin changing out of your shirt. He takes note of the odd metal plate on your left hip. But doesn't say anything. You turn your attention away from him and begin pulling off your pants. He eyes your left leg, it was robotic, your outer most hip part was the metal plate, while your left cheek was flesh along with the inner part of your left thigh. "What happened to you?" He asks as you send him a confused glance over your shoulder. "I thought I told you not to ask any stupid questions." You say pouting and returning to putting your shorts on. You quickly put on your denim short and grab your cowgirl boots and put them on. You snatch up your phone, ignoring the flush that was creeping up your neck, over your face and up to the tips of your ears. You send Lisa a quick text telling her you're on your way with a friend of yours and she replies with a simple 'Okay'. "Let's go. I'll, tell you later if you don't kill me or anyone else." You say grabbing your keys and a small glowing cube about the size of your fist and make your way past 'Sebastian' and to the door.

You make a grab at the large bag but 'Sebastian' snatches it away from you with his left hand. "Hey." You say looking at him. "Wouldn't want you to cut yourself again. Can't stall more than we have already, the faster we do this the faster we can get back and you can get back to helping me return home." He says as you open the door and he shoves you out. "Okay, okay. Jeezus, I kinda figured I was bad company, but not like this." You say as you lock the door and lead him down the hall. You place your phone in your back pocket as you open the doors for him and lead him down the stairs and to your truck. He places the large bag in the bed of the truck and you unlock the door for him. You hop in and he hesitates for a moment before he does too. You both stay quiet as you start the truck up and back away from your space, you drive up to the large dumpster that leads out of the parking space and he gets off the truck after warning you about not leaving him, he quickly dusts himself off before he hops back in the truck. You start driving away and begin making your way towards Lisa's house. The man stares around him in awe and confusion as he sees Omnics walking dogs, holding hands with human, shopping and writing tickets to cars illegally parked in improper spaces. He sees the large holographic screens showing sales for the stores around them with bright lights. "This is... a lot different than back home." He says more to himself rather than you. "Sure looks like it, gauging by your reaction. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." You say as you come to stop at a red light. "Well, when you said, that THIS-" He lifts his left hand as an indication."-isn't uncommon, you weren't kidding were you?" You start driving again and send him a sad smile. "I wasn't, I was being honest with you. I mean, you saw me, right? My leg? There's more people out there, in the world, who have it a lot worse than we do. Limbs are limbs, they are a part of us, sure, but... so long as our heart and minds are still ours, then we are still who we once were before we lost our limbs. So don't let that hold you back." You say, it made you feel cheesy saying it, but your grandparents told you that when you had lost your leg when you were younger. They were right, they always were. He looks down at his hand and examines his arm, you continue your way to Lisa's house and let the man's mind wander, he didn't really seem like the talkative type at the moment and you respected that.

After another five minutes of driving around the small town, or City as the Mayor liked to call it, and you arrive at Lisa's house. You park the truck next to the mailbox, seeing how late it was, there was no need to worry about the mailman, and you turn off your truck. You hop off and head around the truck to her house. You hear some of the neighbors call and wave to you and you return the gestures with a smile. "You here to fix her basement Miss [Name]?" You hear the elderly gentleman watering his grass to the left of Lisa's house. "Yeah, hopefully I can, why? Did you need some help too, sir?" You ask stopping at the gate and waiting for 'Sebastian'. He reluctantly gets out and eyes both you and the elderly man. "No, no darling, I just heard there was a bunch 'o ruckus goin on at her place. You might wanna be careful, I heard there might be a gas leak." He says as he waves at 'Sebastian', who hesitates but obliges all the same. "No, I can guarantee you it's not. So no worries Mr.Sanders, you and the missus can just relax. Y'all take care now, ya hear?" You ask pointing at him with a fake scowl on your face and he laughs. "Sure thing, I'll tell the missus you sent your blessings. You and that young man take care, alright?" You send him a thumbs up and enter the gated property, it was a medium sized house, with a large front garden, and a large back yard, you both made your way to the front door and just as you knocked once on the door it swung open. Your eyes came into contact with the deranged stare of a woman who was panicking about the condition of her home. "YOU'RE HERE! GREAT LET'S GO!" She yells in panic and drags you down the hall by your left arm. "Hi Tia!" You hear from the living room as you are dragged passed the 9 year old doing his homework at the coffee table. "Hey Jake! Gotta Go!" You say as the panicking woman finally stops a midways down the hall and stops at a door. She opens it and begins dragging you down the stairs into the basement. "THIS! What is THIS? Did you do this?!" She asks you motioning to the mess in the large room. "Uh, yeah, I was trying out my teleporter, and Y'know the last time I was here? I said I was installing something into the heater? I lied." She turns to look at you angrily and you flinch. "WHAT did you do?" She says through heavy breaths. You hear the stairs creaking and you both glance behind you and up the stairs. 'Sebastian' stops his walk down the stairs and he glances between the both of you. Both pairs of eyes land on you. "Um, yeah, by the way, this is that friend I told you I would bring. His name is Sebastian, he came here to... help fix the problem." You say sending him a glance, mentally hoping he catches on to you needing a possible witness to your murder. "Yeah, I'm here to help out." He says as you both glance up at him as he begins his descent again. Lisa's stare goes back to you, anger gone and replaced with confusion. "I've never seen him, nor have you ever mentioned him to me. How do I know I can trust him, let alone YOU trust him?" She says glancing between the both of you.

You groan and shake your head. "When have I ever done anything reckl-... Wait, no. When have you ever seen me with anyone that 'I' wouldn't trust." You ask her making an exaggerated gesture to yourself by motioning to yourself with your hands to your chest. She lets out a groan and nods while making her way up the stairs again. "Fine, you two fix what ever you are both doing, I gotta go start dinner, everything has been hectic lately and I just-" She says as she closes the door on herself. "Wow, that's a new record, she actually said more this time before she shut herself up." you with a snort. You turn back to the man and see that he's just staring down at you. "What?" You ask as you begin looking around the room for any signs of your teleporter. "You trust me?" He asks as he sits down, not really sure what you were looking for. "No, of course not, I still don't know you, I don't know a single thing about you besides every odd thing that you told me about your time. But what choice do I have, I fucked up and now I have to help you." You say as you begin lifting up the large metal framed shelves that Lisa's husband John had placed down there to keep his tools and equipment. 'Sebastian' saw you having trouble and he began helping you. "Y'know, you owe me for helping you out with cleaning." He says after a little while of silence. "Thanks for the help bub, but I didn't ask for help, you did that out of the kindness of your own heart, so, I don't owe you squat-diddly." You say with a small laugh as he shakes his head.

You both began cleaning up the room after all the shelves were flipped back up. You placed the broken items on one shelf and the rest you tried to organize on the other shelves. After an hour of cleaning you both finish up and you had found your teleporter, this plate wasn't in as bad of a condition as the other one so you were able to turn it on and make it collapse into its compact size. 'Sebastian holds his hand out for it and you give him a confused stare. He places the box in one of his pockets and you hesitantly thank him. You both make your way upstairs and you lead him to the kitchen. Lisa was talking on the phone but acknowledged your presence pointing to the table with her head, you nod and walk to it.

Making out what little you could, she was talking with her husband so your attention went back to 'Sebastian'. He was glancing around him at the kitchen and seemed like he was lost in thought again, so you left him alone. You grabbed your phone and began looking into these 'Avengers' but were only lead to link with the description of 'Avenge'. Nothing he had said about these 'Avengers' or any of the other people he spoke of. There was nothing on an 'Iron man', all that lead to was pictures of men and omnics ironing clothing. 'Hawk eye' only head you to images of just that... Hawk eyes. The same went for 'Black Widow'and 'The Falcon'. 'Scarlet witch' just lead you to a Halloween costume idea page and 'Vision' lead you to various sites for Eye doctors and Optic upgrades for Omnics. You didn't notice 'Sebstian's stare had gone to your phone as well to see what you were doing. "So you can't find anything on any of them?... What about the Winter Soldier?" He asks hesitating. You didn't question his choice in search but were only lead to page that showed Russian forces in winter. "Nothing?" He asked with his brows knit together in confusion and you shook your head.

"Sorry guys, I don't mean to intrude, but are you guys done with the basement?" Lisa says taking a seat opposite of you at the other end of the table and you put your phone away. "Yeah, we are, nothing is badly broken, well... nothing that can't be replace, which I can just to make up for my fuck up. But I don't know how John will take it when he sees I broke some of his stuff. Sorry, by the way." You say as you begin standing up. They both do the same, though Lisa seems a bit confused. "So you're leaving now? Don't you want to stay for dinner?" She asks you as you begin heading to the front door. "Sorry Lis, I've just got a lot to do and sun's almost gone so I'll just stop by and eat later on." you say opening the front door and letting 'Sebastian' out. "Well, you don't wanna wait any longer? Soups' almost done." She says trying to desperately get you to say causing you to feel guilty. "No, sorry Lis, I REALLY gotta go. Again, I'm sorry for the mess, but your home is safe. No worries, but I gotta go! Sorry for the rush!" you say as you begin pushing 'Sebastian' towards the gate. The sun was just completely setting and the lights everywhere were already flickering on. You glance at her as you make your way around your truck and open the front door, 'Sebastian' was already closing the door and buckling himself in. "Just call me or text me when you're home [Name]!" You hear Lisa say as you give her a thumbs up and yell 'Okay' to her. "LOVE YOU LIS! GOTTA GO!" You say as you start the engine. She waves you off as you begin driving away.

Now you were left alone with 'Sebastian' again. This time though, the air was a little cold as he kept his eyes on the world around him outside the window, which left you to your thoughts. You decided to turn on the radio and let the station play whatever music was playing, that is, until the news cut the music off.


	3. ~Chapter 3~

"Recent reports coming in from Mexico have indicated that the 'Los Muertos' gang have some how come into contact with more dangerous weapons. We advise the public to please abide by the curfew that has been applied by the State of Texas created to keep all of its citizens safe and out of harms way. In other news, attacks have come from all over the world indicating that a hidden agenda maybe coming to fruition by the infamous Terrorists known as Talon. Speculations are arising causing many to believe that Talon may have been the ones whom had given Los Muertos their new arsenal. Again, we cannot strain the importance of the rules in upholding the curfew amongst our precious citizens. After the percentage of disappearances last year, we are pleading with you all to take care of yourselves and to be safe and secured in your homes by 10 pm. This is your host Ignacio Papitas wishing you a safe and happy night. Take care!" Says the radio host and you quickly shut the radio off.

"What was that about?" 'Sebastian' asked. "Just a bunch of hub-bub. Nothing worth worrying yourself over." You say shrugging him off as you turn into the apartment complex and head to your parking spot. You both hop out and you quickly make your way into the building with Sebastian at your heals. "A Terroristic group working along with a local gang, snatching people up only for those innocent people to never be seen or heard from again, doesn't seem like something to NOT be worried about." He says catching up with you as you both begin making your way up the stairs. "Yeah, well, I'm supposed to help you find a way back 'HOME' where ever, or whenever that is. And you don't seem like the people-kind of person so you'll definitely be spending a lot of time indoors with me which means, that just like me, going outside is a big NO-NO." You say as you both make it to your floor and you begin quickly walking to your door. "Alright, but you said if I had any questions I could ask." He said and just as you open the door you both walk in and you let out an exasperated sigh and lock the door as soon as he enters. "I said you could ask, I never said I would answer." You say turning around only to have him slam his hands on either side of you against the door. You only glare at him and cross your arms. "You don't want to play games with me. Now, you said I could ask questions, I am, you indicated you would answer. Now answer. How else am I supposed to know where, or when I am and if I am or if I am NOT in danger?" He says and you roll your eyes. You duck under his right arm, just barely touching him with your hand that you used to touch his as a way to know if he was going to drop his arm, yours would brace for it. He quickly removed his arm as you made your way to the kitchen and he stayed put.

"Alright, fine. I'll answer to the best of my knowledge, but... getting you back is going to be a bit... tricky. Especially since only one of my teleporters seems the closest to being fully fuctional, if at all functional." you say opening the fridge and taking out a large pizza box and placing it on the counter top. "Then why don't you fix it?" He asks making his way to you and shoving the small compact teleporter between you and the pizza. You quirk a brow at him but grabbed the small cube, you push a button and toss it towards the small island in the center of he kitchen, in a flash it opens up and the saucer is on the table, it flickers and dies out causing you to shrug and return to the pizza box. "Its not that easy, see, I think we just drained its energy, better to have it open than compacted other wise opening that S.O.B. would suck. I need special lenzes made for them to be imported from Mexico. Unfortunately, my original contact and importer went MIA several months back. I've been able to get SOME contact, but it I can only manage it when ever she does the contacting. I help her with her tech, she helps me with my imports." You say grabbing two plates and placing three slices of pizza on them and you begin heating them up in the microwave. "Sounds sketchy if you ask me." He says as you grab two soda cans and pass him one, which he takes without question. "Yeah, well, I didn't ask you. I know it is, but shit, this shitty town lacks so much that, that is the only way I can make any progress." You say as the microwave beeps indicating the first plate of pizzas are ready. You open it and hand him the pizzas. He thanks you, though it was barely audible, you still caught it and began heating yours up as he leaned on the counter and began eating a slice. "So, when was it that your FRIEND last contacted you?" He asks genuinely curious. "Last month, which means she's either busy doing what ever sketchy shit she does, or she got caught. But so long as she keeps her books clean and clear, then I should be in the clear." You say as the you stare at the microwave. "Should be?" He asks before taking another bite of his pizza and you shrug. "Yeah, you said so yourself, it's sketchy business. I don't know who I was even dealing with, just that she's a woman, she is my technical business partner, and I may or may not be dabbling in illegal shit. Sooo... yeah, that's why I didn't want you asking about this." you say dragging your hand down your face. "Good to know I'm working with a criminal." He says with a smirk and you send him a glare but turn your attention back to the microwave as it beeps. You grab your plate and drink and head to the island. "Yeah, well, what ever. You have to put up with me. Now shut up and ask something else." You say relaxing in your seat. "Alright, where's your family?" he says keeping his eyes on you as he eats a slice. You quirk a brow and eat from yours. "Up North, next." you say quickly. "Where up North?" he asks. "Colorado? Minnesota? I don't know, I don't keep track of 'em." You say getting up and quickly grabbing some napkins as you break eye contact. "Why wouldn't you? Don't you love'em?" He asks quickly. "Yes? No? I... I don't care about them. Next question." You say trying to divert the questions. "Why not? If they're alive, wouldn't you be worried about them, maybe those Talon guys or that gang took 'em. Shouldn't you worry?" he asks trying to pry for answers. "Ha! They'd be doing me a favor if they did. Bunch 'o assholes. Next." You say with a sneer. "What happened between you and your family?" He'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't curious about your reaction on the bringing up of your family. "Nothing much, they just disowned me when I turned 16 years old after my grand parents left me their inheritance. Is that good enough of an answer for you?" You say placing your slice down and putting your hands on your hips as you give him an irritated stare. "I can't tell if you are being serious or not." He says honestly causing you to roll your eyes. "Then ask something else." You say as you pick up your slice and continue eating it. You quickly take note that he was already on his third one as the plate was almost empty.

"Fine, how old are you?" He asks you and you glare at him as you try to figure out why he went from pressing your buttons to normal questions. "Old enough. Next." You settle with as your answer. "Why are you so mean?" He asks with a serious face that you are actually taken aback by the question. "I'm not mean, you just asked me stupid questions they just... irritated me 's all." You say looking down at your food as you pray he didn't see your blush on you face. "Fair enough, what happened to your leg?" He asks as he finishes up his last slice and cleans his hands with the napkin you had handed him. "I was in an accident at my grandparents' ranch. They paid for the prosthetic and the therapy, they felt it was their fault but I was the idiot playing near some of their machinery. I was stupid, but that was one hell of a lesson I learned." you say with a snort as you drink from your soda and continue eating your last slice. 'Sebastian' only drinks from his can as he listens in. "Alright, what's your full name?" You look at him and tilt your head in confusion. "[Name][L/Name], I'm 32 years old too. Want my Social Security while I'm at it too?" You ask chuckling a little at his question causing him to chuckle too. "Okay, seeing how you haven't killed me yet, I take it I'm your one and only life line, so getting rid of me is a big No-no. So it's my turn, what's your REAL name Mr. Sebastian?" You say resting your left hand on the counter a you lean forward while drinking from the can. Your eye not leaving him as he just clenches his teeth and stares at you. "...James." He says tearing his eyes away from you and just stares down at his hands on his lap. "James? JUST James?" you ask pushing a little more. "James Buchanan Barnes, I used to be a Sergeant in the military. Until a terrorist organization known as Hydra found me and captured me. They tortured me until I couldn't remember who I was and they brainwashed me into killing for them. For years I couldn't remember who I was, until I saw a man, they told me I had only remembered him because of a previous assassination mission I had gone on, he was there. But something didn't sit right, I KNEW him. But I didn't KNOW who he was. Some time later, I found out he went by 'Captain America', and after that he found me. His other friends and him caught me and helped me fight against the brainwashing. I began remembering who I was, and who HE was. He was my best friend since we were kids... and I had almost killed him. More than once, I was close to killing him. I'm still recovering... but, the way they all look at me, especially one of Steve's other friends, his name is Tony Stark, I had killed his parents with my own two hands when he was younger... and he took me in still." He says as his right leg bounces with his anxiousness. His mind was yelling at him to shut up, to not tell you anything, to keep it all to himself, but the words just flowed out of his mouth with such ease, it scared him. "Wow, um, well, at least this 'Tony' guy seems understanding that you were brainwashed when you had killed his parents... right?" You asked clasping your hands together as you tried lifting his spirits a little. "That's the thing, he doesn't trust me. I had a different arm than this one." He says motioning to his left arm. "It was also robotic, but the assholes that messed me up had given me that one. This one was provided to me by the King of Wakanda. He understood that what I went through was against my will and he forgave me. But Stark... I don't think he does, maybe never will. I feel like he wants to keep me on a tight leash, that's why he took me in and agreed he would help me recover. But Stevie trusts him and I don't want to rip him and his other friends apart again. Not after that apocolyptic hell we all went through." He says vaguely, you wanted to ask him abou the 'Apocolyptic hell' he was talking about, but decided against it.

"You said something about a King of 'Wakanda'?" You ask trying to steer him away from his deep thoughts and he glances up at you. "Y-Yeah. Why? Does he ring a bell?" He asks with some hope and your face falls. You give him a small sad smile and pull your phone out. "N-No, I'm sorry, I've never heard of him or Wakanda, but it's a start to hopefully finding anything out about where you are from." You say as you push the plate aside and begin searching though your phone for Where ever 'Wakanda' was. "Nothing...where is Wakanda in?" You ask him as you see him deflate. "Africa." He says glancing at you then to the phone on the table. You type up 'Wakanda, Africa' and nothing appears causing James to deflate more. "I'm sorry James... It seems like it doesn't exist... I-I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry." You biting your lower lip as you glance down at the floor as you try to bite back your tears.

He doesn't say anything, he takes out the small device and flips it open again. He frantically presses several buttons on it and slams it shut as he quickly shoves it in his pocket again, letting out a frustrated grunt. He gets up and leaves you at the table as he begins pacing around while taking out the small device again and pushes random buttons. You only just catch on that it is supposed to be a phone. One unlike you had ever seen before.

You want to comfort him in any way possible, but nothing comes to mind, this was your fault. This displaced man, was your problem. You literally ripped this man from what ever life he was living in and placed him in yours on accident. You had no way of knowing how to get him back, and you sure as hell weren't sure if it was possible to even return him. You began to sniffle as your tears began to fall. Your family was right, you were a screw up, you could only make life for others more difficult, you couldn't even make a teleporter to make life easier for others, no... you made some kind of teleporter that ripped people from their family and friends and placed them in your horrible hands.

You let yourself cry as you stared down at you clenched hands. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to do this to y-you." You say through sniffs. You glance up at him and see he was just glaring at you. You quickly stand up and make your way to your room and closing yourself in. You forget to lock the door as you drop onto your mattress and continue to sob.

~With Bucky~

'Of course this was her fault, her and her stupid teleporter!' He thinks to himself as he walks over to the broken machine. His chest rises and falls as he lets the anger get to him. His mind was racing with the events of his day. He had finally had a NORMAL morning, he had woken up from his short rest, after fighting off one of his nightmares. He had managed to cook breakfast for himself and Steve. Sam had made fun of him for wearing his hair up in a 'Man bun' as he had called it, and was wearing an apron. He had made some joke about calling him a birdbrain, he couldn't recall the joke due to the anger he was fighting with. Steve's friend, Natasha was in the process of teaching him different trick to help calm him down with his panic attacks and was trying to teach him a few tricks that worked with Dr. Banner on calming him down when ever he had transformed into the Hulk. The goal was to use those tricks to help him regain control of his body before the Winter Soldier would take control and stay in control. But now? He was in an unknown time and Place... well if he was being honest, he knew where he was, he just didn't know WHEN he was.

He glanced at your phone on the table and he debated whether he should look into it or not. Well, considering you had just ripped him right out of the Avenger's tower, and were now in an unknown location, he felt he definitely had the right to snoop all he wanted. It seemed easy when ever he saw Sam, Natasha, and Dr. Banner using their touch screen phones,so yours couldn't be much different, right?

Sure enough, on the center of the screen was the picture of a lock, and on small words underneath it, it said 'Press and hold to unlock'. He followed the instructions with his right hand, and after about two seconds the screen went from the dim grey color to a bright and colorful one. He noticed the picture was of you, appearing to be younger, with an elderly couple. The old lady didn't appear to be either of the ones that he had seen at your door. He carefully inspected the small images on the bottom of your screen, there were four, One had the image of a phone, one was an envelope, one had an image of a circle and something else underneath it, was it supposed to be a person? And the last one was a camera. That made his heart beat, but he quickly calmed down when he remembered that Sam had explained to both Steve and him that the image didn't mean they were being recorded, but that it was a button they could press so they could take a picture. Which he avoided like the plague. He pressed the envelope image and the screen changed, he noted there were some names along with words underneath them. These were 'Text' messages, he remembered Sam, Natasha and Clint explaining to him. Great, he had a lot to go through. After a while of scrolling through various contacts and texts he decided he wasn't getting anywhere with this and decided to check out your pictures. That he only found because he accidentally pressed a small picture with a picture frame and scenery on it. Most of them were of you and your friend Lisa, along with her son and her husband. Most were outside at a park, others were in restaurants. There was one that, if he had to admit to anyone it would kill him, he thought you looked beautiful in, you wore red lipstick, your hair was in soft curls that were cascading down your left shoulder, you appeared to be wearing a red strapless dress, beautiful jewelry sparkled fro your ears, your neck your fingers and your wrist. Your right hand was holding up a wine cup while your other one was wrapped around your friend's shoulder, it had appeared to be her wedding, though her son was much younger by appearance, they all seemed to be having fun celebrating. He couldn't stop staring at your wonderful smile. It was definitely a stark contrast to the sad one you had sent him, and remembering you were still in your room sobbing, he quickly glanced to your door then down to your phone. He closed down the image, and stop snooping. Just as he was about to put the phone down it begins making a staticy noise, the colors begin flashing different shades, from red to white to pink, eventually the screen goes black. He quickly places it down and backs away in case it was about to explode.

The screen lights up as an oddly shaped skull slowly appears on the screen pink lines begin to branch around the skull to the edges of the phone. "Hey, this isn't your phone puto! Where's it's owner?" He hears a heavily accented female voice coming from the device. "What?" Is all he can ask. "[Name]! Where is she!?" The voice asks him with more force.

"Why should I tell you?" He says staring down at the device. "Because I need to tell her something important! Just give her her phone and I'll pay you what ever you want! Just get this to her ASAP!" says the voice a little more frantic this time. "He hears inaudible mumbling from the phone followed by silence. The image stays on the device so he leaves it alone. After about five minutes he hears an odd staticy noise and he hears cursing. "FUCK! Is she there or NOT?" Says the angry woman.

"She is. Give me a second." He says giving up and snatching up the phone, he hesitates opening your door but eventually he opens it as he hear the woman on the phone let out a frustrated growl. "[Name]? There is some one on your phone." He says making his way to your bed side and handing you the phone as you avoided his stare while wiping your eyes. You quickly panic as you see the familiar sugar skull image. "Sombra? Were you able to get the more lenzes?" You quickly ask her. "No, I have some bad news amiga. People are snooping around, they found a lead to me, now they are looking for leads on you. I'm going to have to give them some information. You need to pack up and say your goodbyes." She says in anger and your heart stops. "B-But you said you had me covered! What's going on Sombra?" you ask frantically as you get up and head to your closet and rummaging through the bottom as you hold the phone with one hand. "I did have you covered, I already gave up everyone else... listen, When I went missing a while back it was because Talon found me, I'm now working with them, but I'm not working for them. Which is why I am letting you know that they will be looking for you SOON. Just move over to your grandparent's ranch for now, I have one more contact that can help you. I'll call you back tomorrow and tell you what else I can. Cuida te." With that the screen goes black and your regular lock screen slowly fades in. "Just fucking great. This is what I deserve. You say fighting back the angry tears that are now falling down your cheeks. You put your phone in your back pocket and drag out a couple of large duffle bags and toss them onto your bed. You go to your drawers and begin taking out several undergarments, socks, Pants and short and toss them in without care. You go back to your closet and begin tearing down several T-shirts and you toss them to the bed. You kept your boots but grabbed a pair of flip flops and your converse and tossed them into the second duffle bag, You went into your restroom and grabbed your necessities. By the time you got back to your room with your arms full of shampoo,conditioner, toothbrush, tooth paste, and other things you tossed them onto your bed, you saw James was carefully, but quickly folding your shirts and placing them into the bag. You were about to question him until you remembered your jewelry and your picture with you and your grandparents on it. You removed the picture from the frame and placed it next to your duffle bags as you made your way to the kitchen and grabbed the second and only useful teleporter, You quickly grabbed some plastic bags and made your way to your room. You began wrapping your shoes and restroom/bathroom stuff in the bags so nothing would spill and make a mess and quickly began placing everything in them.

~Back as you~

"So your sketchy friend isn't your friend?" James asks curious as to what was happening. "She is... just leave it at that." you say still in no mood to talk to James. Once you close both bags you grab the teleporter flip it over and quickly grab a screw driver you had in the drawers of your nightstand and open it up. You flipped two of the three switches and pushed a small red button. You heard the humm come from it and just as the light began to flicker you flipped it over and pushed another button causing the saucer to collapse into it's compact form again.

"There, done. Let's go." You say placing the device into one of the bags, just as you were about to grab them both James quickly grabs both and motions for the door. You open up everything, I'll take these, just hurry." He says and you both rush out of there. You open the front door and unlock it. James begins making his way down the hall with your stuff when he realizes you aren't following him, he looks back and sees you knocking at your front door neighbor's home. James drops your stuff and makes his way to you, "What are you doing, we are wasting time." You simply raise a hand at him to shut him up as the door opens. "Hi grandpa.I just came by to tell you bot I'll be leaving for a while and that I love you both so very much." You tell Mr. Cortez taking his hand and gently squeezing it. He opens his eyes wide and glances at the both of your. "Oh! Don't tell me you're going to elope with this young man! Not that you're not a good one son, but I haven't seen you in a day and you come home with a young stud? I thought you were better than this sweety!" He says scolding you, Mrs. Cortez comes up behind him wondering who he was talking to and she shoves him aside and gives you a hug. "Oh sweety! How's it going?" She asks happily. "She's gonna go get herself married to this young man!" Says the elderly man causing Bucky to pinch the bridge of his nose. If only the knew how old he really was, they wouldn't be calling him 'Young man' anymore. "I'm sorry, but we have to catch a flight. Right [Name]?" he says grabbing you by both your shoulders and trying to pry you out of the old woman's grasp. "Y-Yeah, gotta go on a quick business trip, but can I ask you both for a favor?" you ask the couple as you shrug James off, they both nod eagerly waiting to hear what you had to say. "We'd do anything for you sweety, you know it." Says Mrs. Cortez. "If anyone comes looking for me, Please tell them I left without a word, ask surprised if possible. And if they ask if I was with anyone just tell them I've always been alone. Alright?" you ask gently squeezing both of their hands, they look at each other questioningly but nod all the same. "I'm sorry I can't go into more detail, but I'll be alright, and I promise the next time I see you, I'll be better. Alright? Take care you two, I love you and I'll miss you." You say giving them both a hug and a kiss. They return it and wave to you repeating their love to you as they see you both rush down the hall to your awaiting bags and out the hall. You call Lisa and repeat the same to her as James places your bags in the bed of the truck. You get in an argument with her about needing to take care of yourself and having John tell the rest of the PD about what ever Talon wanted to do with you. But you told her it wasn't something you needed an entire force for. You told her you would be fine that you had James to keep you safe, which was a lie,but she didn't have to know that.

Bucky on the other hand, he didn't know what to make of the situation. It was extremely late, the clock flashed 11:38 pm on the radio in the car and he got worried about being pulled over due to the curfew the State had set. Once you hung up on your friend and began driving out of the parking space he voiced his concerns. "What about the curfew, won't cops stop us?" He asked glancing around trying to spot any vehicles that would possibly follow you. "Nah, Lisa will tell John, and John'll tell the rest of the PD. They all know me, once they run my plates they should know to let me go. "How is it that you're so positive about not being pulled over?" He asked as he leaned his right arm on the door of the truck as you began your drive around the barren streets. "My grandparents had a huge part of influence in this town. Our family descends from a direct line of original migrants that settled here and made this place Home. We are one of the five main families. So that on top with my 'Mad Scientist' title is one way to use my name as a privilege title, but I'm not like the other families,let alone like my own family that just became so entitled and spoiled, they just picked up a bad rep amongst the rest of the town." you say as you begin turning to a darker and larger stretch of road, Bucky soon realized how the houses here were more thinned out, there were less homes and everything seemed darker than the inner town. "I thought you said your family disowned you? Doesn't that usually mean you're no longer allowed to be a part of the family?" He asks confused as he stares at you, and you can't help the smile that begins spreading on your face. "What if I told you that my mother is my sister?" You ask him giggling a little as you turn to look at him. He only looks confused and maybe disgusted. "It's not like that! My family disowned me because they found out that my grandparents were giving me their land, their business and their wealth, basically, I don't have to work a day in my life. They figured if they disowned me I could no longer be the 'GrandDaughter' in the will that my grandparents had labeled me as. Once my parents dropped me off at an orphanage, my grandparents heard everything, they found me and adopted me. Afterwards, my family was so infuriated they all just... skipped town and spread all over the States blaming one another for making me their siblings... well that was how my Aunts and Uncles that were directly related to my grandparents called it. They were all just embarrassed, but hey. Now thanks to this we have a whole plot of land to ourselves and a large house to call home." You say smiling at him. "So why did you move into an apartment in town?" He asked as you both passed the final sign saying 'You are now leaving Caballero, Texas.' and entered the darkness of the. "Because, as you can see, it's so lonely out here, so dark. I have friends that I wanted to keep visiting, but as the years went by, those friends just dwindled away and then one day, I realized it was just me and Lisa, soon enough Lisa had a kid, her man left her, and a few years later she met John. They both got married and I made a new friend. I realized that Lisa was like a sister to me, and meeting John made me realize that maybe we can have a second chance in life and still be happy." You say the last part more quietly.

"Hmm... maybe this is my second chance?" Bucky says more to himself as he glances out at the starry night sky. "Yeah, I mean, you can get what ever help you can here for your mental state of mind, but physically you will be welcome, I mean look at me, I'm missing a leg and no one treats me any different, and by the sound of it, they did treat you like shit back from where ever you are from. Maybe this IS your second chance where you can start by feeling physically normal. Though, I gotta admit, what ever doc made that arm for you, did one hell of a jog. I'm jealous." You say at the end sending him a genuine smile. He smiled at you then glanced down at his arm and sent you a smirk. "Thanks." He says meekly. "No problem James." You say as his attention turn back to the window.


	4. ~Chapter 4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one is shorter sorry. :(

After an hour and a half on the dark road leading out of the small town you began pulling up to the side where a large metal arch way with your last name and your family crest, which was nothing more than a horseshoe with an image of an Eagle flying through it and the sun's rays fanning around both, came into view. As you pulled up to the large metal gates, you parked the truck using the lights to help you see where the intricate lock was. It had a numerical and thumb scanner, which you used and unlocked the gate. They slid away and you made your way to the truck again. Once you entered the truck you sent James a small smile, "Almost home, think you can hold up about 10 more minutes?" You say as you begin entering the property, you glance through your rear view mirror and you see the gates sliding closed again and you turn to James again. "Yeah, but... with how large your property appears, are you sure this is the best place to be? It's so open, I'm sure aircrafts can just land inside the property, a wired fence with fancy lights can't hold off people from hopping the fences either." he says with a low grumble and you smile at him. "I don't know what kid of place you're from. But this ranch is fixed up with some of the best security, the only things entering and exiting are: Us, the Omnics helping me take care of this place, and the wildlife, there's a special shield surrounding the edges of the property." You say with a smug smile and his brows scrunch in confusion. "How do you know that works? Who's to say you didn't get ripped off by a security company?" he asks staring at you as you keep your eyes focused ahead of you on the gravel road. The brush around begins to clear up and become more green as the old three story ranch comes into view. The large ranch house hadn't changed much since your ancestors first arrived and made this their plot. Everything though had been upgraded as the ages came by and the house was passed down from generation to generation. "Welcome to my home! It's big, I know, but this is a safe haven for anyone I see it fit for. The reason I'm so confident in the security of this place, is because I made the security system. I mean, I've no need for weapons, so we DON'T have that here, but once anyone crosses the line where my property begins, not even so much at the tipy-top end of their shoes, we'll be notified. It should give us the location and numbers of people, along with their possible type of hostility. Could be some rustlers, could be a lost camper or even a lost skydiver. It'll let us know, that make you feel better?" You say driving around the large fountain that was in front of the large entrance. He only nods as his eyes wander around the fountain and he sees several Robots, 'Omnics' he corrects himself, waiting for you at the entrance. They were all wearing western cowboy/girl get-ups. The females wore aprons and had their hands clasped in front of them. The males were more lax and had their arms either crossed or had their hands on their hips as they patiently waited for your arrival.

Once you parked the truck the doors were quickly opened up by two male omnics and you both hopped out, James was weary and on edge around the omnics, two even grabbed your bags from the bed of your truck. You walked around to meet up with James as the omnic that helped you out hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. "Welcome home ma'am, long time no see! Kinda late don't you think?" Asked one of the female omnics, she seemed to be the one incharge from what Bucky could see. She had four eyes two normal ones with one smaller eye at the ends of either eye just above them, kind of like the eyes of a spider. You walked passed them all as you waved them off and thanked them. Bucky only followed behind you, as the female omnic took your right, the two male omnics with your luggages were ahead of you and entered the house first. Two omnics, one male and one female, opened the two large doors for all of you to enter. He remained quiet as he listened to you both talking as you lead the way.

"Riza, I need to talk to you about some special measure that are going to need to be taken into account later in the morning. I know it's late right now, but it's important that we got here early... I may have fucked up." You say as you begin steering her away from the grande staircase and to the left. You glance behind you at James and see his jaw is clenched and you stop walking. Riza stops and glances at the man same as you, she watches as you walk up to the tense man and Riza tilts her head to the side, nothing in her memory catches any sign of a resemblance or any sign of familiarity from this man, she keeps her thoughts to herself as she watches the interaction between you both. "Hey, James. I know you must be exhausted, I know I am. Would you like for them to escort you to a room close to mine so you can rest up? Or would you rather stay with me while I talk with Riza about...well, everything?" You ask him as you let out a sigh and place your hands on your hips as you glance up at him with tired eyes.

He glances from you to the waiting omnic, then back to you. "I think I'll follow you, if that's alright." he says still tensed. "Aright, then I guess I should start the introductions. James, meet R1Z4, or Riza. Riza meet James...he's uh... not from around here." You say rubbing the back of your neck as you avoid her blue glowed stare. She seemingly seems to catch onto what you were somewhat implying and she places her hands on her hips. "No!NoNoNO! You finally did it, you broke time and space! Didn't you ma'am!? Look at him, he looks lost and exhausted! No wonder I sensed his readings were off! I thought you were joking that you would do something so... careless! But now look at this poor man! Ugh, we'll house him here while you go out and fix what ever mess you have made ma'am!" She says crossing her arms over her chest, and you were glad her face couldn't express the anger she more than likely felt at the moment. "I... will have to stay here too." You say as you begin leading the two past the large doors leading the the dinning room and head off to a second pair of large doors, the holographic image of a book was shone above the double doors. You entered the room and headed to the table that was set just in front of the large windows. "What are you going to do now? Please tell me you know how to fix this, ma'am." Riza says voicing her concern as she watches you walk behind the desk and pull several drawers out. Bucky was about to take a seat until you pointed to him. "Don't sit, we're not done." You tell him.

You look behind you at the curtain and take note that the blinders are also shut. You reach into each drawer and press a hidden button and close them. once the last drawer is closed a book pops open to the right of the desk, to Riza's and James's left. You quickly run over to the book and pull it. You back away as the floor beneath you gives way causing the lower half of the shelf to sink to the ground as the upper half raises above the others. You wave for the two to follow you as you enter. Once they both enter they follow you down a small and narrow set of stairs as they wind to the right. "Sorry if it's too claustrphobicy here. It was kinda built this way for a reason. You say glancing back at James as you took the final step and were now in an cozy room full of electronics of all types. "'S alright, could be worse." he says as he enters the room second and begins glancing around in awe. "You walk to the back left corner of the room to an odd square device, similar to your circular teleporter.

"Alright ma'am, this is enough running around, please explain what is going on." Riza says in irritation. You blow dust off the device and begin rotating it as you inspect it. "I made teleporter. Teleporter went boom. Man came from teleporter. Man unsure where or when he is. Man find me. Man threaten me. Man wants to go home. I make big mistake. Now Talon will start looking into me. I must get Man home before they find me so man can be safe. There, that clear enough for you?" You say with a shrug as you grab a stool and sit down. You drag a large tool chest closer to you and grab what tools you need to begin working on the device after you turn on a row of lights fixed up so you wouldn't have to worry about shadows obscuring your view. You grab a desk magnifying glass and fix it so you can see the small screws that you need to carefully get out.

"You are... I can't even come up with anything to call you ma'am! You plucked him out of creators knows where and what location, and you don't know how to get him back? Are you not angered by her Mr. James?" Riza says as she waves her arms in your direction. You don't look at either as you try to focus on getting the device open. "Of course, but there is nothing I can do that would take me back, I need her help whether I want it or not." He says as he drags a separate stool over to sit on as he leans his head onto his right knuckles and just watches you do what ever it is you are doing. The female omnic places her hand over her eyes and drags it down her face while shaking her head in disbelief. "You're right Mr. James. Just please, if you choose to kill her out of anger, PLEASE try not to make such a mess." "Hey, you're supposed to love me and keep me safe! That's why grandma entrusted you to stay with me!" you turn and pout at the Female omnic, she laughed at your reaction and placed a hand on your head.

"Yes, I love you. But sometimes you can become so insufferable." She says and begins laughing again. "You know... I'm starting to think you don't actually love me." You swat her hand away from you as she begins messing up your hair. "I'm just playing with you ma'am. My apologies Mr. James, I was only kidding. Though, if you do kill her, I could make it so you inherit this home." She says as she begins chuckling. "No, James, if you kill me, I'll haunt your ass from here until you die of old age, then I'll haunt you as a ghost... to make it clear, we'll both be ghosts and I'll be haunting you even then." You say pointing your tool at him. He allows himself a chance to give you a small smile as he raises his hands in defense. "I wasn't going to agree to killing you, I kind of need your help to get back home." he says as your playful scowl turns into a pout. "And here I thought my whole 'Second Chance here' speech had won you over to stay. Damn, I guess I still have work to do, the thought of lazing about tomorrow and do nothing was beginning to sound good. Now that you tell me that you want to go home means I DO have work to do." You say with a snort as you continue to remove the small screws.

The room grows quiet as your concentration on carefully opening the device wins over against the cheerful mood. After a few minutes you let out a yawn and you rub your eyes. "Maybe you should do this in the morning ma'am." Riza says with concern in her voice and you shake your head. "Nah, gotta do a shit ton of work, the longer I hold off the longer it will be before I can get James home. I don't know how much time I'll have before those Asshats at Talon begin snooping around for me. You say as you begin to stretch and yawn again. "It isn't wise for a squishy human to put off their rest ma'am." She says poking fun at you again. "I'm not squishy... well, I don't think I am. As for rest, nah, I'm F-Fi-" You let out a large yawn again and you hear James snort at your failed attempts to hold back another yawn. "Maybe she's right, you should rest up. I should too. There's no reason to hold off on rest, it'll only get worse the longer we stay up. Just take that with you and you can start working on it as soon as you wake up." Bucky tells you as he begins getting up and stretches. He looks down at you and it's then that he really sees you as a human being and not a threat like he kept thinking you were. Your eyes were half lidded, dark circles were beginning to form under your eyes and your attention was else where as your shoulders were slumped. You were rough for wear. "What? I kind of didn't hear you. But if you want to go rest go for it. I'll just be here a while longer." You say turning back to the table and just staring at the device. "Ma'am'... you aren't even moving your hand. "Riza says as both her and James just stay standing there watching you hold the screwdriver and device in hand. "What? Really? Holy shit... maybe I should sleep. I thought I was-" You let out another yawn and Riza grabs you from both of your shoulders as she begins guiding you out of the Chair, James grab the large device and your tools and begins following Riza and you back to the stairs. "Alright ma'am, I've gotten confirmation from the other workers that your room is ready, your clothes are put away, and James's room is also ready for him, it's right across from yours if that is fine." She tells you and you nod. " 'S Fine by me. James? You cool with that?" You ask out loud not really turning to see if he was behind you both even though you knew he was. "Yeah, that's fine by me." He says as he lets out a sigh. This has been one hell of a day for him, he can only imagine what it's been like for you.

You reach the top of the stair only to see the large bookshelf had shut closed, you give the shelf a light tap and stomp your right foot onto the center of the step, twice and it quickly opens up. You three exit the hidden staircase and head to the entrance. You three get out and Riza begins leading the way out and up the grande staircase. You three remain in silence as she leads you down one of the large halls she stops between the last set of doors leading to the end of the hall and turns you to the one on the left. "Here you go ma'am, you can rest up tonight and worry about work tomorrow." She leads you to the bed and begins fixing it up so you can rest up. You sit on one side of the bed and begin removing your boots. Bucky watches you move around in a zombified state, as you seemed to begin getting ready for be. He glances around the room and takes note of a desk not too far from your bed, he places your tools and the metal device on it and begins making his way back to the door. "Don't forget to wash your face and brush your teeth ma'am. Up we go!" Riza says forcing you to get up and head to one of the doors in your room. She pushes you in and closes the door and begins making her way to Bucky.

She gestures for him to leave the room and he does. She closes the door behind her and walks to the door in front of yours. "This is yours for now Mr. James. We...uh... couldn't seem to find a bag with any of your article of clothing. Would you like for us to fetch you some?" She asks as he walks past her and enters the already lit room. It was way bigger than he had, had as a kid. That much he remembered, it was even slightly bigger than his room that Stark had given him, but it felt too spacious for his liking, but begers can't be choosers. "Uh, like you said earlier. She plucked me out from somewhere else. I don't think my stuff would still be around. I just 'got here' earlier in the day. I don't have any money for clothes either way. I'll just wash this in the sink if that's fine." He says turning his attention to the omnic who only tilted her head. It caused a shiver to run up his spine. The only robotic thing that was this close to being human was Vision, and even then he would give Bucky the creeps with how human he was versus how robotic he was. "I'm sure Miss [Name] wouldn't mind getting you clothes. Money is of little importance to her. Would you like for me to order you some clothing that may fit you or clothing similar to what you are wearing?" She asks him with a nod. He only shrugs and lets out a meek "Sure." He sees her look him up and down for a couple of seconds. "Done! Your clothing shall be here tomorrow between 9 A.M. to 1 P.M." He quirks a brow and only nods. "You sure they'll fit? You didn't measure me." He says unsure how to interact with this Omnic. "I just scanned you for measurements, I hope that hasn't offended you, I figured it would be the easiest way of ordering you clothes at such a short notice." She says apologizing as she clasps her hands together in front of her. "No, it's alright. I guess I'll just rest up then, thank you ma'am." He say and she bows to him. "No problem, Mr. James, you'll find the bathroom in the first door to your right, over there, there you will find everything you need to brush your teeth, shave and shower. It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a rest." With that she stands up straight and closes the door leaving him to his own thoughts.


	5. ~Chapter 5~

You slept easily and undisturbed, being on the road for so long and then getting to work right after seemed to have lulled you into a restful sleep for the night. That is... until you had a particular dream that gave you an idea.

Though, for Bucky, it was the complete opposite. He still suffered nightmares from his sessions and assassinations with Hydra. He woke up screaming around four in the morning, according to the glowing clock on the wall ahead of him said, he was drenched in sweat and began panicking once he glanced around the new room, it was unfamiliar for him. Once he stood up and turned on the lamp next to his bed the slow stream of memories from the previous day began to flood his mind. He began to calm down as he began to realize he was safe in his room. Standing up from his bed, he began making his way to the restroom door. Once he opened the door he turned on the light and he glanced around the fancy restroom finally paying attention to the details in the room. It was spacious, it had a jacuzzi on one end of the room, large enough to fit four or more people. He glanced to the right and he saw a spacious shower with a glass door. The tiles in the room were mostly white with a few tiles having intricate western styled designs on them.

Ahead of the door was the sink, he quickly made his way to it, his used tooth brush was still where he had left it earlier. He turns the sink on with cold water and begins splashing his face with the water, after he felt it was enough to have rinse his sweat away he glanced up at his rugged face on the mirror. 'I wonder if Stevie's aware that I disappeared. I wonder what they'll think about me disappearing. I hope Stevie doesn't think I booked it during the mission.' He thought to himself in a daze. He shook his head in an attempt to shake the horrible thoughts away. 'No, no. Steve wouldn't think I would, Stark would, but Steve wouldn't think I just up and left in the middle of a mission like that.' he thinks grabbing a towel and drying off his face. He begins inspecting his face closely in the mirror, he began remembering his younger years as he imagines the ghostly image of his former self,one memory in particular it was when he had just enlisted and he was wearing his uniform and cap. His younger sister had made it clear how she had disliked the idea of him being in enlisting, she had jokingly said it was only because he wanted to attract more women in uniform. He did, but he also did it because he wanted to and new he had to join to help take down the Nazis. He had remembered the look on Steve's face as he showed up at his house in uniform. Boy, he wonders what his past self would think of him now. His hair was knotted and messy, his beard was ill kept and his face showed nothing but a permanent brooding expression. He shook his head as he opened the cabinet behind the mirror, he took out a new razor and shaving cream. 'Might as well as try to make the best of this bad situation.' He mentally tells himself.

As he turns the water on with both hands, his eyes land onto his left one and he begins turning it, inspecting it. 'She has her left leg just like my arm. She said it was normal to see people wearing these things... Maybe she's lying to me. Then again, not even her friend brought my arm up, nor did she stare... she just acted like it IS normal.' he began thinking to himself. Again he shook his head and began prepping himself to begin shaving his beard and stubble off. 'She also said there were people in worse condition that us out there... where ever or when ever this is... even if it's not home... maybe even if I can't get home, I can get a third try.' He lets out a heavy sigh as he cleans off the razor and continues carefully shaving the rest off. 'Then again, I would need to explain everything to her in detail... She might not like me afterwards, I might have to lie to her about the things that I've done.' he cleans off the blade again and continues shaving. 'Then again, if she can send me back... would I go back? The only people I have left are Stevie, my sister and her family. Everyone knows I'm a criminal, a murderer and his missing left arm was a symbol of everything that he is and was. Here, no one knew who he was, or what he had done. You even took him in after he was so close to killing you, even if you said it was because him being here was YOUR fault, he felt that maybe it was what ever god or gods had decided to give him a third chance at happy life that had sent him to your time and home. Maybe he could just stay here like you had said he could and he could start anew.' He cleaned off the razor again and shook his head after he stared at his half shaven reflection. He quickly rinsed the blade and let out a heavy sigh before he continued shaving.

'No, this broad's got more trouble brewing than I do back home. So long as I stay with Steve and the Avengers, I'll keep being pulled into more missions, and I'll be a bigger target for Hydra to get to. But if I go back to Wakanda without Steve, I'll just be left alone with those damned goats again, and I'll definitely miss seeing Steve and my sister. But with this broad, I could be in danger too, she's got some Talon group lookin' into her and maybe even huntin' her down... would I just leave her alone to fight off what ever they send after her, IF she can get me home soon?' he kept fighting with himself on whether he would leave you on your own if it came down to it, or if he would stay and help you. During his mental argument he failed to realize he had finished shaving and cleaning his face up and was now simply staring at his face. He turned off the water and made his way out of the restroom. He glanced up at the clock and it read 5:15 A.M. He began heading to his bead until he heard a loud thud, he glanced at the door and stealthily made his way to the door, he placed his ear to the door and he heard whispered cussing.

"fucking shit, god that hurt so bad, ugh, this shit's pissing me off." You whisper harshly as you pick up the device and tools that had been placed on your desk and continue to quietly make your way back downstairs. "Need help?" you hear from behind you and you quickly turn nearly dropping the tools. "Oh Shh-, I'm so sorry if I woke you! Please go back to sleep! I promise I'll be more quiet." You with widened eyes which some how manage to get wider as you see him stepping out of his room without his shoes and begin making his way to you, it's then that you note he had shaven and looked just as, if not even more, handsome causing you to blush slightly, thankfully the halls were dim, just slightly lit by three lams, one on either end of the hall, and one in the center. He saw your flush but credited it to you being caught in the act of sneaking out of your room.

"Nah, I woke up early, decided to fix clean myself up a bit. So, need help?" He asked as he reached his arms out to take the heavy items from your arms and you comply. "Thanks, honestly, I got worried I woke you up, not to sounds like a bitch but... you looked like shit, but hey, I like the clean shaved look. Want me to ask one of the maids to cut your hair for you?" You ask him as you begin leading him down the rest of the hall to the stairs.

"Maybe, I 'spose I could use a haircut." He says shifting the stuff onto his left arm as he scratches his head for emphasis. "Yeah~! Then we can send you back to your family and friends looking spiffy~." You say nudging him and he quirks a brow at your words of choice. "What?" you ask flushing again. "Spiffy? I haven't heard that word in a long time." he says with a chuckle causing your flush to slightly darken as you looked away. "Shut it, dude. Lisa and John already make fun of be because I CHOOSE to say stuff like that." You say as you both remain to stay quiet, except for the chuckles and giggles that escape from the both of you, for the remainder of the walk. You both descend the stairs, and you lead him to the Dinning room being sure to open the doors for him. "Just set the stuff down on the table, also, I know you don't have clothes or anything to your name. I got you into this mess, so I'll take care of you until I get you back where you belong. So, I can go ahead and tell Riza to order you some clothes and shoes if you'd like." You tell him as you take a seat at one end of the table, the one closest to the door and he sits to your right. "She said you'd be alright buying my clothes so she already did it after she showed me to my room. Hope that's alright." He says glancing around the room. "Sure, glad she did it a head of time!" You say as you snap your fingers causing the lights to turn on in the room so you could both see easily. "You know, you don't have to watch me mess with this thing, you can go back to sleep if you want, I'll wake you up later once breakfast is ready." You say looking at him from the corner of your eyes and looking back down at the device once his attention goes to you. "I'm not complaining, I don't think I can go back to sleep anyways." He says leaning forward on the table, using his arms as support on the table's edge.

"Oh. Bad dream? Want to talk about it? It could help you out." you removing the last screw on the bottom of the square device. "No, it's better if you don't know." He says leaning back in the chair and glancing up at the large chandelier. "Hmm... I promise I won't judge, it's not like I lack my own sins. You know, they say dreams and nightmares are made by our brain as a way to deal with the stress of the day or of our lives in general. So voicing them does help get them out, then again so does writing your thoughts out on a journal. It helped me when my grandparents passed away." you say more quietly at the end, and he caught the change in volume causing him to turn his attention to you again. "Really? Did writing help you out?" You let out a puff of air and smile at him. "Yeah, I couldn't speak to anyone about it, Lisa and John were getting everything ready for their wedding and I didn't want them to feel bad and like my misfortune would take over their day of bliss. So I bottled it up for a while, then Riza stepped in when she saw how I was acting... and by that I mean I would keep getting drunk, I would stay inside and I wouldn't really do anything but eat, sleep, drink, throw up and sleep again. I was in a bad place." You say with a sad laugh at the end. "Riza bought me a journal and told me that she read online that one of the best things I could do was to write things down. It was a slow recovery, but it helped." You said looking down at the device and nodding as you remembered the book the kind omnic had given you. "Sounds like you were in a really bad place. Seems like you still kind of are too." He said causing you to knit your brows together and look at him in confusion, and slight offence. "Excuse me? I'm not. I've gotten better." You say slightly glaring at him. "Better, yes. Good, no. You told me yesterday, that if I was ANYTHING like you, I would be staying cooped up in your apartment all day. The fact that you rented an apartment in that town, especially when you have a nice house like this and are surrounded with omnics that seem to care about you, if they can care about you, I don't know I've never been here long enough how 'Omnics' work. But you still keep to yourself and lock yourself away, distracting yourself with your technology as an excuse to not get out and meet new people, to top it off, you don't have to work a day in your life, if I recall correct." He says with a serious face. Your jaw is slack open as your attention turns to your device in front of you and you close your mouth and clench your jaw. "Yeah? I was just trying to help you, you could have said 'No I don't want your help', you didn't have to be a-" You were cut off as he placed his left hand on your shoulder causing you to roughly shrug his hand away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just-" You cut him off this time as you begin blinking quickly to stop the tears in your eyes from falling. "Save it, I know it's true. Doesn't mean you had to point it out like that, bub. Ya' know, I was just trying to help you." you say again fighting back your anger, whether he meant what he said or not, it was all true and you knew it wouldn't go away just by writing everything down. You still need help yourself to recover losing them, even if it was several years ago, it was still fresh to you.

"Sorry." He mumbles after several minutes of silence after you sniffled. "Forget about it, it's not your problem." you say. He shifts in his seat so that he's leaning on the table again as he watches your hands carefully pull out some wires with an odd circular core attached to it. "Ah! There she is~!" You say with excitement. "Finally got this baby out, let's go!" You say dropping the tools onto the table and begin to quickly make your way to the opened doors. "What about this...thing?" James asks as he motions to the mess you left. "Leave it, I got what I was trying to get!" You say goes back for him as you hold the device in your right hand and you begin dragging him with his right arm out the room and up the stairs. "Well can you at least tell me what that is for? I don't really like being left in the dark with important matters that involve me." He says allowing you to drag him up the stairs and down the hall to your rooms. "This is the last working core I have that will help start up the teleporter. Even if the lenz is fractured or broken, theoretically speaking, it should work, so long as the cracks aren't too obvious and are just thin enought for the light and electricity to-" You reach your door and you release him to open your door and you quickly make your way over to your bedside table to get the box shaped teleporter. "You know what, keep me in the dark, I didn't understand a single thing you said." he says bluntly watching you place both devices on your bed. You rummage through one of your drawers and take out a small bag.

"Yes! If this works, I could get you home sooner than expected! Maybe even later today!" You say not noticing his confusion and demeanor to change. "Later today?" He asks clearing things up. "YeahYeahYeah! Uh... but... we might need to test it out first, wouldn't want you ending up somewhere you're not supposed to be." You say stopping what you were doing, which was trying to open the boxed up teleporter. "Soooo, shouldn't you try to send me back some other time rather that 'maybe later today'?" He says quoting you and you turn to him. "Well, yeah, but you want to get home soon,right? I mean, I've got some seriously fucked up guys that will be coming after me. I wouldn't want you getting caught in the crossfire. I wouldn't let myself live it down if you got hurt because of me." You say returning back to the teleporter, your mood turning sour again and your motions slowing down. "I have my own sins, I've done some unspeakable things. I'm more than capable of keeping us safe, 'I' wouldn't feel right knowing I left you to handle some terroists hunting you down on your own." He says just above a mumble, it was loud enough for you to hear and you turn to look at him. You were standing next to your bed and he was a little far from you leaning up against the wall, looking down at the ground. You let out a heavy sigh and you begin pushing your stuff further from you to the other side of the bed allowing you to sit on the now empty space. You pat the spot in front of you as your right leg is folded on the bed while your left is hanging off the side. He gazed up at you and to the spot you are patting and slowly makes his way to the bed. You remove your hand from the spot you were patting and he sits there.

"Listen, ALL of this, is on ME. It's my fault, I'm fine with Talon coming after me because I don't have anything to hide. They'll probably ask me what connection I have to Sombra and I'll tell them everything they need to know. They'll leave me alone and I'll be fine with a warning. AFTERWARDS, my life will be normal again, sure they'll probably keep a close eye on me, but I don't care. I'm actually shocked that you want to help keep me safe, I appreciate that. But, with all honesty, I just want to get you to YOUR home... unless there is a reason you DON'T want to go back?" You say hinting for him to come clean in what ever he was hiding from you. He just looked into your eyes thinking your words through. "And what if they don't leave you alone? What if they take you because of your inventions? Then what? What would your friends think?" He says trying to push away any chance of you getting anything out of him.

"Then... it's on me. It's my fault for dealing with someone I shouldn't have, I would have deserved it." You say giving him a sad smile. He became angry, fast. "NOONE deserves to be hunted down like an animal and to be abducted like they had a right and claim to you them! Do you even hear yourself. I could make sure they leave you alone, make sure that they don't hunt you down and turn you into a MONSTER! You tell yourself you want to send me home so that I'll be safe, so that they won't get to me! But I've been there, I've been in this situation before! ALONE! Hunted like a wild animal! They've broken me before! And if me staying here means making sure something like this doesn't happen to anyone else, then so be it! I'll sure as hell stay here and fight to keep you safe! You are NOT sending me away like one of your robot maids, and you are NOT going to suffer in the hands of HYDRA!" He says as he stands and towers over you. "Hydra? No... it-it's Talon... I'm-" His breathing is heavy as his chest rises and falls quickly while he glares down at you.

You cautiously get up with both arms in front of you as you slowly try to calm him down. "James... please calm down, no one is going to get me and no one is going to hurt you." you tell him as you carefully reach your left hand out to lightly touch his right arm as you try to ground him. His eyes stay on yours not leaving them as he listens to you. "James, please sit down, okay? You're alright, you're safe here. I won't let anything bad happen, okay?" You say as you let your hand slowly slide down his arm to his hand and you take hold of it, he quickly squeezes yours and you fight back a wince in pain. You sit back down onto the bed and pull him with you. His eyes still locked with yours as he nods and complies. "Okay, good. Now you listen. You don't have to worry about me. Okay? If you want to stay here a little longer to see that I will be SAFE, then I'll stop working on the teleporter so much. I'll only... fix it little by little. Does that sound fine?" You say as he begins breathing normally. He stays quiet but glances down at your hands and he sees how white your knuckles are and he quickly lets go. "S-sorry." he says pulling his hand away from yours but you quickly grab it back causing him to look up at you. "It's alright, I don't blame you. Listen, we don't have to talk about them if you don't want to... What ever happened with this 'Hydra' and you... seems to still be hurting you but THIS is not Hydra, they don't know you exist and they are not going to hurt either you or me like Hydra did. Okay? The ones doing the abducting are Los Muertos, and people just assume it's Talon. Okay? Talon is a major terroristic group knowing that they have to play their cards right WITHOUT slipping up. If they were to abduct me out of nowhere for no particular reason... that would raise more questions and more action to be put against them. That's why I told Lisa everything that's happened, I knew she would tell John, who works for the Sheriff's Department. That means, IF I were to go missing, they know full well who is behind it." You tell him cautiously. "And what if they don't believe them? Then what?" He asks almost desperately trying to grasp at anything that would mean Talon winning against you. "Impossible. Not a single case that has had a tinge of a mention of Talon goes under the radar. It's all taken as a serious inspection. Alright? Is that better?" You say subconsciously massaging his knuckles as you keep eye contact with him, showing him you are being serious. "Y-Yeah. Sounds fine..." he says coming down from his panic. "Alright, so Mr. James. What would you like for me to do? Continue on so you can get home sooner? Or I stop right now and we just take a nap until breakfast is ready?" you carefully ask him trying not to trigger him by giving him different options. He rubs your hand with his thumb and looks down at both of your hands. "I think I'll... stay up with you, you can keep working on that teleporter." He says and you smile at him as he looks up at you with eyes full of sadness and regret. "Alright, how's about this: we can talk about our pasts when we were kids, when we were with our families, or anything to pass the time until breakfast. How's that sound?" You ask him still holding onto his hand as you lean in a little to his face, and he sends you a small meek smile in return. "Alright, sounds good to me." He says and instantly regretting as you pulled yourself and you hand away from him as you grabbed your tools and the teleporter. "So, why don't you start first Mr.James?" You say sending him a smile which he returns.

"Well, I 'spose for starters, my full name's James Buchanan Barnes." He says with a small smirk. "Fancy name Mr. Barnes." You say with a lopsided grin. "Bucky... call me Bucky, doll." He says with a soft smile which you return.


	6. ~Chapter 6~

You were laughing as Bucky told you how Steve kept trying to enlist for 'The War' back home but failed even after continuously trying in separate areas under separate names. "He sounds like he has a good heart though, shame he couldn't enlist to help you fight though. Someone like him would probably have worked perfect in the Super Soldier program the US had going a few couple or so decades ago. Probably would have been top pick and one hell of a soldier." you say wiping away some stray tears as you rocked back to cross your legs on the bed.

"Super Soldier program? They have that here?" Bucky asks worried and in a panic. "They did, but they shut the program down after... stuff happened, I can't recall the details, but once word got out the public was at an uproar at the conditions, states and casualties it caused. I'm not sure how many actually survived the projects. But I know there were two that were head officers at OverWatch, that group of Heroes I told you that we have,-" You say putting holding your chin with your thumb and your pointer finger in a thoughtful manner looking off to the side."-I can't recall their names either... I know it's public information for some time, once Overwatch collapsed about ten years ago. Why do you ask if we have it 'Here'?" You ask now getting curious as he looks at you pensively.

"W-Well, Steve managed to get into the war..." He says looking down at his lap and his left hand as he flexes and unflexes it. His left leg was up folded onto the bed as his right leg hangs off the side. "But, I thought you said he couldn't." You ask tilting your head to the side as you let your hands rest on your lap.

"He wasn't able to get in... at first. There was this Doctor, that used to work for the Nazis who was caught by the military, in exchange for his freedom, he ended up helping the US come up with a serum, it was called the Super Soldier Serum. But they didn't want to use it on any man wanting to go to war for the sake of shooting someone with out consequence. They wanted to use it on someone who was driven to do what was right, who knew wrong from right... on one day, he found Steve signing up again under a different name. This time though, that Doctor was there and next thing Steve knows, he's being prepped for an experiment that would turn him into 'Captain America'. Some say he was the first Avenger. I...uh... I also went under similar treatment... though, unlike Steve, mine wasn't..." He seemed to go into deep though as his chest began raising and lowering quickly.

He was having a flashback, back to what ever horrible things they did to him. You knew those symptoms, your grandfather used to suffer from PTSD after he had joined the Marines. He would tell you of the things he had seen. Your grandmother would scold him at first about the things he would tell you, but you made it clear that it was fine, and little by little it seemed to help him get out of his shell even if he was never back to being his original self. God did you miss them.

You reach over and grab his balled up right hand and hold it between your two smaller hands and begin massaging his knuckles, and his attention quickly snaps up to you. "Shhh, it's alright. We can stop talking about it, you don't have to tell me anything. Okay?" His nostrils keep flaring as he nods at you, brows creased in anger and sadness. You could see him fighting back tears as he begins to relax under your touch. "Alright, so... we now know that Super Soldiers exist in both of... our... lives? I'm not even sure if time line is even right at this point." You say with a small chuckle and he tilts his head. "What do you mean, doll?" He asks causing you to let out a small chuckle and you look away trying to hide the small flush rushing over your cheeks at the nick-name. "Well, at first I thought that maybe I just displaced you Time wise. But now... with everything you've told me and with everything I've told you, none of what we say have lined up with the history that I know. I mean... I wish I had more resources, more people that could help me figure this out... but I think I've come to a conclusion... and it actually has something to do with a memory I had while I was asleep." you say looking down at your holding his now relaxed hand, you were mindlessly rubbing his knuckles with your thumb as you thought back to the memory. "What was it about?" he says staring down at both of your hands. "You're going to think it's stupid... I mean, I probably just came up with the wrong conclusion anyways." You say releasing his hand, and raising yours as you shook your head trying to get that thought out of your head. He quickly snatches your hands back to gain your attention again. "Listen, right now, this 'Conclusion' might either help us or not. We might as well as try what ever it is you remembered." He says as your shoulders slump and you begin to pout a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, okay, so you know that big square thing that I got this core from?" You say picking up the circular device from your bed and wiggle it as he nods. "Well, that was actually the first model for my teleporter. Well, the first functioning one, I mean. The thing is, that one never really teleported anything I sent through it to the second teleporter. I tossed a baseball, a pillow... my cat... I.. I still miss him." You say frowning and looking down at your lap as you began thinking back to the idiotic decision of doing that. "Why your cat? Where did all of that end up at?" He asked leaning down trying to get your attention as you retracted your hand from his grasp to pinch the bridge of your nose. "I don't know, I tossed him in thinking that the reason the other things didn't go through was because it wasn't living tissue... I wasn't going to jump in to see what happened, and on a whim...and a flip of a coin... I tossed Catstiel in. I've been dreading it ever since. I mean what if I unintentionally tossed him into a volcano? An ACTIVE Volcano? Or off into Antartica? Or into the middle of the Bermuda Triangle? Or-" He cut you off of your frantic questioning by covering your mouth with his right hand. "Well, you'll never know. But the chances of your teleporter leading your cat to his doom is very highly unlikely. Chances are really slim, I'm sure he's living a happy and healthy life. Now, what is this conclusion of yours?" He asks effectively calming you down.

"Okay, so... What I was trying to get at is, MAYBE just like you, I actually tossed them 'out' somewhere else, not some other 'time'. I think, and like I said, it sounds dumb, but I think I actually brought you in from either an alternate reality, or and alternate Universe entirely." You say fiddling with your thumbs as you look down at your lap. "Well, what's the difference?" He asks confused. "Well, very few things that we said about our history have just about nothing in common, so I'm leaning more towards the 'Alternate Universe'. Mainly because an Alternate reality means that our history would have more in common, like the wars being about the same thing only to diverge when opposite sides lost. Or a different president was elected, you get me?" You ask looking up at him he only nods his head and makes eye contact with you showing you, you had his full attention. "Right, so what about the other?" He asks not breaking eye contact. "Uh... it's the one I think is more accurate given the circumstances and evidence. The 'Alternate Universe' theory and MY conclusion: Your world and time exist along side mine, but are divided by a veil of time and space... one that I broke at approximately the same time you went through some major event, which caused the veil to be 'ripped' and gave way to you entering my world... You get me?" You asked him once you saw he was completely lost. "I think so. But... that means that we would need to duplicate the events that lead to me being transported to your 'world', by the sound of things." He says more unsure than he sounded. You nod taking in his words as you let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't think about that... but I think that's what we would need to try." You both stay silent as you both absorb the information that was just spoken. "Maybe that's what happened to my cat. Maybe he ended up either your world... or the space between... lord knows what that would be like." You say shivering and you hear him chuckle. "I think someone would notice a flying cat that came out of nowhere, I'm sure he's living a happy life with someone right now." He says causing you to smile and nod. "Yeah, who knows maybe the condition of your side of the portal is what lead him somewhere safe." You said with a smile. His small smile instantly vanished and that garnered your attention. "What? What's wrong?" You ask him and he shifts his eyes down to his hands as he clasps them together. "No, nothing. Just realized that we might have trouble reenacting how I got here with Steve back home. I would need to contact him some way to set up the attempts." He says and your shoulders slump. "Oh shit. You're right. Is that phone of yours still charged?" You ask him and he reaches into his back pocket to pull it out and hand it to you.

"I uh may have caused some damage to it in anger." he says as he hands you the cracked device. "Oh, this can be easily repaired." you say as you push all the buttons trying to feel what could be broken. The light on the phone's screen turned on and you heard a little tune indicating it was on. This phone was OLD this was definitely from before 2018, but you weren't going to tell him anything about that. "Huh, you still have some charge, if you don't mind me taking it for a while to try and charge it, this could end up being maybe a good first step in the right direction." You say closing it and holding it in your right hand. He only nods and shrugs. " It's not like I've got any way to use it." He says and you nod. "Cool. I'll fix it for you too, I'll try to make it like new." He was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by frantic knocks at your door. You both jumped from your seats and he turned his full body to the door pushing you behind him with his right hand.

"Miss [Name]! Miss [Name]! We have a big Problem!!" Riza says frantically as she bursts through the door. "What is it Riza?" You ask worridly making your way around Bucky and to her. Her eyes quickly snap between the both of you before finally landing on you. "Oh! Uh, nothing! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" She asks flustered and you smile at her. "No, nothing, we were just talking." You say as you let out a loud yawn and begin rubbing your eyes as you glance up at the clock. "Oh shit, it's already a little after 8! Breakfast should be ready, right Riza? Is that what the problem was?" You ask crossing your arms as you begin to lead the both of them out of your room. "Well, no that wasn't the problem. I had simply gone to Mr. Jame's room to wake him and tell him breakfast would be ready in a couple of minutes, but he wasn't there. But, I see now he was assisting you with your invention. I hope I wasn't intruding with anything else." She says as you lead the both of them down the stairs and to the dinning room.

"No sweat Riza, we were trying to come up with an explanation to how I accidentally got him here. I think we have a good lead, well more like a good idea, but it just brings up more questions over answers." You say letting out a sigh as you take your seat at the end of the table again, Bucky taking his previous seat to your right.

As you both sit on the chairs several servants appear holding several platters on their hands and they begin placing them in front of you both on the large table. "We didn't know what your guest enjoys, so we prepared a feast of the more common meals people his age tend to eat. I hope it is of exquisite taste." States the head chef as the servants all begin uncovering the platters. "Oh my god, it smells so good, if he's not happy I sure as hell am! Go on dude, dig in! Grab what ever and how much you want." You tell Bucky who seemed awestruck at the various plates in front of the both of you. There was everything from Apples to Waffles, multiple of everything. He hesitated at first but decided to get what ever he wanted once he saw you dig in and grab what ever you felt like getting. He saw the excitement in your face as your eyes landed on various bits of food of your choosing.

You both ate in silence, enjoying your meals and the small bit of quiet after yesterday's events. After you both had your fill of eating what ever you chose to eat Riza came in with your phone in hand. As she tilted the screen for you to see you saw the all too familiar sugar skull symbol.

"Hey Sombra, what's the verdict?" You ask as your hold the phone in front of you on the table. "I have a friend with good connections who said they could help house you for a while. She's already making her way to the US. She'll be reaching American air in 19 hours, and then she'll be knocking at your door about 8 hours after that. You have about 27 hours until she takes you to safety." She tells you stating the facts and no sound of estimation. "Wait, but I thought Talon only wanted to LOOK INTO me, not harm me. Sombra, what's going to happen?" You ask in concern. You hear her sigh heavily through the line before cursing in Spanish. "Look, those Lenzes I kept sending you, those were a part of Vishkar technology, they were selling them to Talon as a way to keep their bases around the world safe. That's why I could only send you a couple every few months. At first it was easy for me to get away with it because I would keep moving hideouts, but then I slipped up and Talon found me, I started working with them so they wouldn't hurt me, but either way I was too good of an asset for them to let anything happen to me... but you... you can be easily replaced. We had a meeting and they asked about you. I told them who you were, but I didn't tell them anything about your friends. Meaning they will only be looking for you... unfortunately, amiga, they know where you are." She says and your heart stops beating. "shit Sombra... I...why didn't you tell me?" You ask her now grasping the phone with both hands as you look into the camera, knowing damn well she's watching you. "Because your ideas and your help with MY inventions are what made me keep helping you until I didn't need your help anymore." She says somberly. "Then what? You were going to throw me under the bus!?" You ask her as you get up in disbelief. "No, nunca! I was going to come clean and cut all contact with you for your own safety. Things just went to shit when that puto caught me! Listen, I'm supposed to be getting ready to begin searching for you... I also didn't want to tell you... But amiga, Talon's going to be knocking on your door in about 26 hrs. I'll see if I can stall so my friend can get there and take you to safety first. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She says turning off the device before you could say anything back.

Bucky was in shock. He didn't know how bad the situation was. If he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave you to fend for yourself before, now he was now sure he was going to stay here and fight for you. "Fuck...I-I'm sorry Bucky. I'll start working on the teleporter to get you back home as soon as possible." You say as you begin making your way past Riza only to be stopped by his grip. "Hold it, doll. I'm not gonna let you push me away like that, I'm going to fight and help keep you safe. You hear me?" He asks as you glance back at him. He could see the fear in your eyes as the tears began to fall. He could even feel you beginning to tremble in his grip. "I-I- uh- R-Riza, tell everyone to pack up their stuff and leave. Tell them to stop what they are doing, grab the animals and go home... I'll leave you with my will. You still have it, right?" You ask meekly as the tears begin to fall down your face. "Yes Miss [Name], but are you sure about this? We can stay here and hel-" You cut her off as you begin to sob. "Yes Riza, I'm positive. I'd rather keep you all safe than to throw your lives for mine for my stupid mistakes. Just tell everyone I said to go." You say as the tears begin to fall. You pry your arm from Bucky's right hand and begin making your way up the stairs. "Mr. James... I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, but please keep Miss [Name] safe." The female omnic tells him with concern lacing her voice. He stands there stunned, all he could do was nod at her and he began making his way to your room. 'This is going to be one hell of a new start.' He mentally tells himself as he races up the stairs.


	7. ~Chapter 7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science time

You were sobbing uncontrollably as you fumbled with the compacted teleporter in one hand and a hairpin in another as you tried inserting it into a small crevice in the device. You were sitting on the bed cross legged. The door opened and you saw Bucky entering the room. "I'm busy." you say wiping away your tears as you avoid looking at him as he awkwardly makes his way to you.

He says nothing as he stands at the entrance watching you continue messing with the device at hand. "You know, maybe we should try packing up and heading out instead of sitting around messing with that thing. We have a little less than 21 hours to get a head start. Maybe you can contact your 'friend' and tell her to send her other friend to meet us up somewhere else." He says carefully as he tries to gain your attention. You only let out a shaky breath and shake your head. "No... The tuck doesn't have enough gas, I don't want to head back into town because I don't want to risk Lisa's family getting caught up in this shit storm. Nor my neighbors for that matter. The next town over's about an hour or so away from here, but we don't have enough gas, like I said." You said harshly as you rub your eyes with your wrist.

"Well, we can't just sit here doing nothing. We'll just be sitting ducks!" He says with more force as he begins walking towards your hunched form. You took note of his attire, he wore his combat boots, black cargo pants but this time he wore a white shirt, he looked like he had showered while you were busy crying over your situation. He had thankfully given you space, but now it looked like he was trying to interact with you and get you to do something besides sitting around working on the teleporter.

"I'm not, not doing anything, I'm working on this stupid thing to get YOU to YOUR HOME. I said I wasn't going to get you in trouble or hurt because of my stupidity. Okay?" You say trying to bite back the rising anger that was bubbling inside of you. It wasn't his fault and you didn't want to take it out on him. "And I said I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you. I won't let some stupid organization do to you what they did to me." He said grabbing your left arm causing you to drop the device. "Ow! Jesus! Look, this is none of your concern, I'll be fine, I have plenty of time to get this stupid thing working properly with the core and I can send you on your way. THEN I'll just put up the defenses and last as long as I can while I wait for Sombra's other friend. Is that good enough to get you to leave me alone now?" You ask as you stand up and rip your arm from his grasp. You grab the items from your bed and begin making your way out of your room.

"Listen doll, this isn't some game of Hide-and-Seek, I don't think you can avoid them for about 6 hours. So if anything help me, help you make this place safer." He says pleadingly as he follows you down the hall and down the stairs again. "What would you want me to do? I don't have much time to help you with anything while working on this." You say motioning to the compacted teleporter in your right hand. "Do you have guns or anything to use as an actual weapon?" He says as you lead him into the Study room again. He opens the door for you as you shake your head at him. "Like I said, my grandpa was a retired Marine, most people assume that means that we are loaded on guns-" You say as you place the items on the desk and begin opening the drawers as you use them to open the secret passage behind the bookshelf again. "-but it doesn't, on the contrary, he wanted to keep my entire family away from that kind of life style so that's why he got rid of all his guns, instead he decided that keeping this ranch would help the family understand and appreciate life. It did for me, but the rest of my family just took it as a way to make more money off of my grandparents." You say as you grab the items and head down to your lab.

"So you're telling me you have no guns to protect a large plat of land from harm? That seems like a bad idea, and I can tell you this much,doll, it is." He says as he keeps following you. "Look, we aren't psychic, I wasn't expecting all this shit to happen to me, let alone having you be dragged into this, so of course I wouldn't have any weapons on me. Besides, I can't shoot for shit! So it's not like I'd be able to shoot anyone properly. Maybe you can -Oh I don't know- use some knives from the kitchen or a pitchfork from the barn? Those could work right?" You say as you set the items down in the back left end of the room, he had began looking around at the various devices in your lab while you began using the pin to keep messing with the device. "No, none of that will work well against heavily armored enemies, and by the sound of it, these Talon guys are pretty well armed." He says as he begins inspecting a large circular disk you had on one of the other tables. "What's this?" He asks getting you to turn and look at him fully. You let out a sigh and shake your head. "That was a cover for one of my underground sensors that I had set around the ranch's fences. It was supposed to sense vibrations and send feed back on what the causes of those were." You said rubbing your eyes again and shake your head. "But those weren't as effective as the newer sensors now. So I was smelting those down to recycle them to make the new ones. That was one of the last ones left. It's useless as it is." You say as you turn and continue working on the device. You hear a large crash causing you to yell in fear as you drop the compacted teleporter and the pin on the floor and frantically look around half expecting people to be rushing into the room from the staircase. Your eyes land on Bucky who was holding the circular device inspecting it as several other metal contraptions were rolling around on the ground and tables near the right side of the room. "This works pretty well." He says more to himself. "What the hell was that?" You ask him as with your hand clutching the shirt over your heart as it beats rapidly. "Hmm? This-" He motions to the useless sensor as he flings it to the wall causing it to slightly bounce back while it smacks into several more items on the tables and causing them to fall and make noise again.

"Could you not?" You ask him as you get up and begin picking up the items off the floor. "Sorry, but, if you help me make this into a shield I think I can have something to help defend you with." He said as he placed the broken sensor on the now clean table. You look at the sensor and then at him as you raise a brow waiting for him to continue his train of thought. "How will a shield help me?" You say picking up the heavy sensor. "My friend Steve used a shield like this, he threw it and it would bounce back. But his was made of a mix between two metals called Adamantium and Vibranium, or something like that. The Vibranium allows it to absorb all sorts of kinect impact and vibrations from any blow the shield receives without hurting him or anyone who can catch it, mostly me." He says the last bit with a sad chuckle as his left hand gently touching it as if it would break. "Wait, so he threw it like a disc or a frisbee?" You as crossing your arms and leaning on the table behind you so you could look at him and he nods. "Yeah, it works pretty well. But unless you have something like Vibranium or Adamantium around, then I suppose it wouldn't work like his shield, this can barely bounce back as well as his shield does." he says picking it up again and inspecting it. You keep thinking this through, you had never heard of those metals, and they must be some amazing metals. Your thoughts quickly started coming up with a few ideas for something that would make at least a similar design for the shield. You walk towards a shelf with books and you pull out a sketch pad, there was a pencil on the spine and you made sure it had a decent point for him to use. "Here, try to draw it out if you can, try to be as detailed as possible. I need you to draw the top, side and bottom view of his shield. I will also need an estimation of weight and size." You tell him as you make your way over to a computer and start it up. You start using one of your programs and bring up the file of the sensor to begin using it as a slate for Bucky's new shield. After about five minutes he walks over to you with the sketch pad and sensor in hand, you were shocked at how detailed it was.

"Wow, this is better than I thought it would be. Thanks, just put that sensor into that case. Anything in particular you'd like for me to add?" You ask him as he makes his way to the large metal and glass case to place the sensor in. "Yeah, I know you can't make it like Steve's shield, I don't even know what materials this is made of, but could you some how implement a Taser or something like that to give out some electricity?" He asks as he opens the case, like an over, places the sensor inside on top of two small metal claws and closes it. Metal locks slide in place of both sides of the door to lock it in place as you continue to fix the program's details with the ones on the sketch pad. "Hmm... yeah, I think I can come up with something. I would need to give it it's own power source so that means it wouldn't end up being a solid shield, if that's alright?" You ask him with out looking away from the screen. "Yeah, as long as I can use it to toss it and still manage to get it back one way or another, it should be fine." He says glancing at you in amazement at how quickly your hands type away several lines of code that he couldn't even understand. "Well for starters, the sensors were made of a mix of Impulsum, and Adversus metals. They are pretty rare here, so they were pretty pricey to come by, Impulsum is found in Japan, and Adversus is only found in South America. So importing both was also pretty pricey. But mixed together, they work pretty strong if mixed properly. Which is why I have to be careful when I recycle it. Other wise it will just lose all its potential." you say finishing up typing up the new measures and you begin working on some new possible designs to keep a battery in and then you realized that maybe you would need to work on making a magnetic attachment that would only work on it to guarantee it would bounce back to it. "Alright, I have an idea." You tell him in excitement as more ideas begin coming to your mind. Your excitement seemed to have caught his attention.

"Oh? And what would that be, doll?" He asks glancing down at your eyes. "Okay, so, I wasn't giving you 100% of the details on the sensors. See, THAT is just the cap of it, what held that down in place was a row of magnets, now, if I can reuse those BUT alter their magnetic frequency, I believe I can make it so that you can use a small device on your arm and hand to attract it causing it to 'fly' back to you! But that would take longer to fix and make considering I would have to make a special glove for you to wear and me messing with frequencies with the magnets to match up with a frequency with the shield would also take a little while, the reason behind that is because I wouldn't want it to interfere with your arm or other electronics near by, and with the added taser, it would also have to null the effect on you so you could use the taser as you hold it and it won't affect either your nor the glove. I could make two gloves for both hands for you just to be sure that you aren't hurt on accident." You say with a huff as you grab the sketchbook and flip the page of his sketch as you begin working on a small sketch for the gloves and small trigger wires for them. He only hums in approval as he watches you hastily draw out designs only to mark them with a large 'X' and flip the page as you quickly begin another. "But how long do you think all of this should take?" he asks concerned. "Uh, not long... just all day and night if I don't take a break and just focus on this." You say without so much as a glance his way. He peeks over his shoulder to look at your abandoned station. The pin rested next to the small metal box and and the glowing core.

"Well what about the teleporter?" He asked you and you stopped drawing, you glance back at the device then back up at him. "Bring it here, I'll work on that too, I just need to open it and replace the core. Opening it is the tricky part right now." You say as you get back to looking down at your sketch only to mark it with another large 'X' and you let out a hefty sigh. He goes over to it but instead of taking it to you, he looks at your hunched form then down to the device. He sits on your stool and picks up the pin. After a little while of coming up with another sketch you forgot about him and the device as your vision and thoughts became so engrossed with the sketches. You finally came up with a design for two gloves. Both would be simple leather gloves, that would rest just bellow the elbows, the magnets would be located on the arm part of the gloves, triggers for either hand, one for the large disc to return and the other wold cause the taser to activate. After that, catching the disc would be all on his hand eye coordination. You let out a big breath as you smile at your drawing. Now you had to come up with a sketch for the disc shaped shield that would house all the necessary components. You dragged your right hand down your face as you shook your head. 'Hopefully Bucky likes the gloves, I hope they don't become uncomfortable.' You think to yourself, but slowly you remember that he was supposed to bring the teleporter to you. You quickly turn to look behind you and you see him fiddling around with something. "Hey, Bucky, what are you doing?" You say as you get up with the sketchbook at hand and you make your way over to him, you peek over his broad shoulders and see he was inserting the small pin in various random joints in the device as he lets out a grunt in agitation. "No, I felt like I needed to do something, to help with SOMETHING, but I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm just-" He begins stabbing the pin into the right port and it pops open causing him to get pushed back and land on you.

You yelp and groan in pain as the heavy man apologizes to you and begins to chuckle. "God, why are you so heavy?" You ask him as you try to shove him off. He shorts at you and carefully pushes himself off of you. "I don't know doll, it might be my arm." He says as he stands up while you sit up. He extends his right arm to help you up. "Thanks, and right, right, I guess I wouldn't be much lighter either." You say with a snort and a laugh as he looks at your leg and as your eyes meet he sends you a sideways smile. "I don't know, I think you'd still be pretty light to carry. Sorry about that." He says as he still holds your hand and looks into your eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt calm with you, he didn't know why, but he was calm. Even with the impending doom that was slowly making its way to you both. He knew he enjoyed your company he still couldn't figure out why, he had been around Natasha and Sam longer than he was with you, but even with them he didn't feel comfortable. It could have something to do with your leg, or it could be that he knew you were genuinely being kind to him because that was your nature, unlike with Sam and Natasha, he still sometimes felt that they would only interact with him because Steve would tell them to. But Steve isn't around, it's just him and you... and he was fine with that. Then it quickly dawned on him, you were going to send him away, back to Steve. Back to his sister, and back to the Avengers. He'd return to his older life, back in stressful life, back to worrying over his activation and back to worrying where and when Hydra would strike to take him back.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard you clear your throat. "Right, it's okay. Thanks for opening that. I'll mess with that later, here. I wanted to show you what design I came up with for the gloves." You say excitedly as you pick up the sketchbook from the floor and flip it to the right page. You show him the gloves and explain how they would work and he nods in approval. "Great! Now I need to start working on the design for the shield." You say with a smile as you quickly sit down on the stool, which Bucky had lifted off the ground, and stare down at the core and the device. "Maybe... I should just put the core it, get it working and free up space?" you ask out loud. "Sure, go for it, I don't think I can help out with anything anymore." Bucky says with a sigh and you look at him with a smile. "Actually, I'm craving a snack, mind running out to the kitchen to grab me some grapes or something?" You bite your lower lip sheepishly and she smirks at you. "I'm still full from breakfast and you're already getting hungry? And here I thought that Super Soldiers were the ones who needed more nutrition." He say getting up. "Hey, I'm still growing... I think? Anyways, just go up stairs, I'll keep the secret door open, you can wander around, grab something to eat, anything you want, and just comeback whenever you feel like it. I don't want to keep you cooped up down here with me while I work on this all day." You say motioning to the desk in front of you full of clutter. His brows furrow in confusion but he nods. "Sure, just tell me you want to get rid of me already." He says with a laugh and you elbow him, he was to your right so you elbowing his metal arm had no actual affect on him as you both let out small chuckles. "Just go explore, you might find a room you like, we have a library, an indoor pool, a Gameroom, a pool room the one with sticks and the table, aaand... I can't really remember what else. But you're free to explore and come back whenever you want." You tell him as you begin rolling your shoulders to get some stiffness out. "Alright, just holler for me if you need me." He says as he hesitates leaving you. "Actually, this house has holo screens built in to speak with anyone anywhere, all you do is-" You say clearing your throat before speaking out loudly "Contact: James" You say and next thing you know a small camera dome shaped camera pops down from the ceiling and it displays two screens, one shows you and the other shows Bucky as he looks at the holographic screens in confusion and awe. "Wow, so... no matter where I am, I can use these to just call you?" He asks making sure he understood right and you let out a small giggle as you wave your right arm and the camera disappears into the ceiling again. "Yup! Even from the stables, you like? I set'em up myself." You say with pride and he chuckles. "Pretty amazing. So does this mean I can go outside too?" He asks as he begins making his way to the stairs and you nod. "Yeah, go out walk around, I have some in and around the barn, in and around the stables. Near the chicken coups, the Rabbit huts, th-" He cuts you off. "Alright, I get it, if I get lost I'll just call out to you and the camera's will appear near me. Thank you, but if you need ANYTHING, call me." He says sheepishly, not really sure why saying that made him feel...odd. But the smile you sent him eased his nerves a bit. "Yeah sure, thanks, and have fun. You don't have to bring me grapes or anything, just explore." You say waving him off as you begin turning back to the device on the table. "Alright, got'cha." he says awkwardly as he watches you return to your work.

And so it was like this the entire day. He began exploring the place, not to 'have fun' but to become familiar with the place in case he had to rush you out. He didn't let you know that though, he would just tell you he was still exploring the large mansion like ranch when ever you would check up on him or he would ask you about a room and the kitchen in particular. He had decided to bring you meals every few hours, along with snacks before he continued with familiarizing himself with the house. Nearing late afternoon though, he decided to begin exploring the Stables and Barn. He had already begun coming up with a say to keep you safe in at least one of them. He also took note that there wasn't a single animal around, it seemed that what ever helpers you had around had all packed up like you ordered them to do and left.

It had already been a few hours since you had shown him your final designs for the shield and showed him that the compacted teleporter was now able to open and close, though it was still unable to function properly.

It was around 10 at night that he had called you and told you what time it was so you would get some rest, to which you declined saying you needed all the time you could get to finish his shield and gloves. The latter you had shown him were done while the machine he had placed the sensor cap on was still being shaped and cut up to the proper shape and openings. He had hesitated to return to his room alone, but with you making your mind up to remain awake, he had no choice.

His mind began wandering back to his earlier thoughts about his return Home. He wondered what would happen when and IF he made it back soon. Would they label him a criminal again, would they even give him a chance to explain what happened to him during their mission? Or would they lock him up again? Shaking his thoughts from his head, he got ready for bed. He still had several bags of clothes he needed to unpack and try on. He was glad the omnics had come through right on time to drop his new clothes off, but now he didn't see the point to them if he was possibly going to leave after he made sure you were rescued. Shaking his head again and dragging his right hand down his face he sat on the bed. He looked around the room, a part of him still in shock that you were still treating him with so much kindness after how much stress he's brought you especially with you now having to stay up to make him his 'Steve's/Not Steve's' Shield. He lay down on the bed and began drifting off after he set an alarm on his broken, partially working phone.

Some time that night he woke up screaming, in his Nightmare he saw Hydra taking you. Red Skull had you on a table like they had with him, you were missing your left arm, just like his. He had been captured and they used him to get to you. Your knowledge in science and inventions was apparently what caught their attention. He just wasn't sure how you were missing your arm, he only knew that he was involved in the happening. You were screaming in agony as they began placing a new arm on you, it was an exact replica of his first metal arm. Red Star included. He couldn't recall what happened next as he woke up thrashing on the ground. He quickly calmed his nerves as he called out for you. A holo screen popped up and he saw you resting your head on a large metal plate. He began to panic and he began rushing his way to you. He memorized the layout of the house, down to the tiniest of details, from the number of stairs, to the number of steps it would take to get to you. As he counted out his large steps as he ran towards you, hoping he wasn't there too late.


	8. ~Chapter 8~

You were abruptly shaken awake by none other than Bucky. "What's wrong? What happened?" You ask him concerned as you rub your eyes and ignore how horrible your voice sounded. "Nothing, just making sure you're alright..." He says as you just stare at him through half lidded eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? Wait, what time is it?" You ask quickly glancing to your computer screen behind you. You had used your wheeled chair to bounce between the table behind you and to the computer as you had worked on the gloves and the shield simultaneously, which is how you ended up falling asleep on the shield on the table. The clock showed it was 4:23 A.M. You let out a long yawn and nod to him.

"Alright, well, I guess now is the best time to show you, since you're up now and so am I. This is what I have so far." You say patting the shield on the table. You could see the concern in his eyes be lifted as it is replaced with excitement as you pat the shield in front of you, he stood to your right and glanced between you and the shield in your left hand. "I hope this is close to what your friend uses. Here try these on-" You tell him as you hand him the black leather gloves which he quickly grabs and ties on. "-I just hope they fit well enough. I forgot to ask for measurements sooo, I just... made some size guesses." You say as he has both equipped and begins flexing his fingers and twisting his wrists. You watch him as he even cracks his knuckles in his final test and makes his decision. " They fit perfect. Thanks, doll." He tells you as he keeps himself busy by admiring the craftsmanship you put into it.

Your cheeks flush in excitement with his compliment and appreciation for the gloves and you smile brightly at him. "No problem, but now let me show you how they work." You say grabbing pulling him about 10 feet away from where the shield was, by grabbing him by his upper left arm. He only stared at you in confusion. "Okay, so, I haven't actually tried it out, but if the wiring works well then it should still work how I programmed it. So what you do is makes fists with both hands, then you press into your palms with both of your pinkies at the same time TWICE, then with your middle finger into your palm twice and then with your ring fingers once each, then with your pointer finger and lastly your middle fingers once each. That should activate the shield." He quickly does what you told him to do and he stares at his shield but only quirks a brow in confusion as he doesn't see it do anything. "What?" You ask him as you followed his eyes to the shield.

"Isn't it supposed to do something?" He asks extending his left arm only to see nothing happen. "Oh! No, I said it starts it up, as in, it makes sure the tasers are working and online, while the magnet is already ready to use. If you want the shield to come back to you thrust one of your palms out a bit and it should go to the one you want it to go to." You explain as you step behind him and cover your head with your hands as you curl up a bit. Bucky glances back at you confused at your actions but ignores you as he stretches his left arm out and opens his palm up (Similar to how Tony opens his palms for his palm jets) and thrusts his palm out once, in the blink of an eye, the shield is flying at him and his reflexes quickly allow him to catch it. He lets out a shaky breath, one in which he hadn't realized he was holding, and he begins inspecting the shield. "Whoa, looks like it works." You say with a lopsided smile as you watch him in excitement. He only nods and smirks at the shield.

He notices you had placed straps on the in side of the shield where he could slip his arm in to hold it in place and carry it. "What about the tasers?" He asks as he places his left arm in the straps and they instantly lock in place with his glove. "And how do I throw it?" You gently lift up his arm to your eye level by pushing up on his elbow. "To get the taser working, you do the same thing you did to get this to fly back to you, but you do it at the same time with both hands. To get it to fly, you just toss it or fling it if it's on your arm, it should fly off easily.WAIT-" You quickly grab onto his left arm as he reals it back to fling the shield. "NoNoNo! If you want to try it out, try it in a different room, it doesn't matter, it could be in the restroom, dinning room, bathroom, my room, your room. ANYWHERE, but HERE!" You tell him frantically and he only smiles at you letting out a small apology. "One more thing, did you want me to add paint to it? Or is that fine?" You ask him and he stares down at silver curved surface and shakes his head. "No, I think it's better if the surface remains reflective. Just so you know, I do have a plan to hold off for a while, but we might need decoys in the house." He says as he lets his left arm with the shield drop down to his side as he eyes you. Your left hand holds your chin pensively.

"Well, remember when we were driving up here, I said my security system DIDN'T have a security system?" You stop and watch him nod, his brows slightly knit together as he carefully listened to you. "Well, it's more like a defensive system, if it goes off, it gives us time to run and hide. Even leave if we get a chance to because it's designed to set up decoys and hot spots in case there are thermal cameras or peeping-Toms glancing in. So, I've already got us there, we can also hide in here, this room is pretty secure and difficult to get into." You tell him as you take a seat on a different stool. "Yeah, but it's also a dead end. I have a better idea. The stables, they're pretty spacious, we can also hide in supply closet there. We can even escape out the window in there if we need to." He says and you bite your lower lip as you take in his information and look down at the ground as you cross your ankles and swing your legs while you cross your arms. You try to poke a hole in his idea and you can't really come up with anything to counter with except for one. "Well, the Horse holograms will be easily to spot up close." He crosses his arms as well as he could with the shield strapped onto his left arm and stands firm. "They'll only think they are horses, chances are, they'll be more focused on the heat signatures inside the house over the stables and the horses." He says and you deflate. "Okay, I guess you're right, so, what exactly will we need to do?" You ask worried as you are unsure when you should go into hiding and for how long. "Well, what's the plan?" You ask glancing up at him in worry. "We still a few hours, you can keep resting up. I'll keep an eye out for the alarms and start practicing with my shield. I'll even make us some sandwiches as a quick meal just in case." He says sending your a sideways smile reassuringly at you and you nod as you give him a soft smile."Thanks, let's go. I think I'm actually getting tired of my lab." you tell him as you get the compacted teleporter, and lead him up the spiraling stairs.

"It's closed up? Did you fix it?" He asks eyeing the device in your hand, he had felt his heart skp a beat as he realized the device was now compacted. "Not really, It just works well enough to open and close it, the lenz is still fractured and that's the part that concentrates the light and opens the portal. Trying to make it work like it is now would more likely cause some damage and harm. So I'm not going to make you use it." You say as you both exit the hidden passage. You pat one of shelves on the side and the large bookshelves slide back into place, effectively closing the hidden passage. He only lets out a humm in conformation and you let out a yawn.

You both remain in silence before splitting up as you head off up to your room and god knows where Bucky went off to practice throwing the shield as you forced yourself to go back to sleep.

__________________________

You are startled awake by the sounds of alarms going off and red lights flashing. Your heart is now racing as you sit up, and push your self off of the bed. You quickly grab your shorts and put them on. as you finish buttoning them and zipping them up the alarms and lights stop, a screen pops on in the center of the room focused in your direction. You see a large Black ship flying over the vast fields of corn and is making its way to your house. "How much time do we have?" You ask no one in particular, but the screen flashes a clock over the image of the ship 4:47 flashes and begins counting down. The door suddenly bursts open and you see a frantic Bucky, shield in his left arm. "We gotta go doll." He says as you quickly put your boots on and grab the compacted teleporter from the bedside table and sprint to him. He leads you down the hall, down the stairs and to the back of the house. Through out your run there, the holographic screen follows you both, showing you how much further until the airship gets to your house. You rush down the long pathway that leads off to the horse stables. As you arrive there you see the holoscreen flashing with red numbers, 2:15 and counting down. The animal holograms were working properly, it appeared as your horses were actually in their stables and as if some of them had goats, pigs and sheep in them too. The audio also appeared to be working well with the animal's actions. "C'mon!" Bucky quickly says as he opens the doors to the supply closet in the back of the barn. "No more screen!" You yell out and the screens disappear. Leaving you alone with Bucky as you try to calm your frantic breaths. "You need to calm down doll. Slow your breathing down." He tells you as he grabs a footstool and puts it under one of the windows at the top of the back wall. He peeks out and you choose to sit on another foot stool and try to calm yourself down enough so you won't be breathing so heavily. You sit there for what felt like an eternity before your nerves and breathing finally calm down back to normal and Bucky quickly steps away from the window. "Here they come. Stay quiet, stay low, and don't panic." He says sternly causing a shiver to go up your spine. You only nod in response as he looks at you in concern.

The sound of large engines roaring begins to fill the room, you hear the sounds of the animals in the stables start kicking up in false fear. You both stay quiet as Bucky steps onto the footstool again to peek outside. He sees a ship, about twice the size of the Quinjets land not too far from the Stables, it was close to the barn, too close. The barn catches on fire as the ship lands with the engines rotating down from the ground for a softer landing to pointing back, away from the opening side door with a ramp. He saw several soldiers wearing all black armor running out, guns drawn and ready to shoot. He counted 40 armor clad soldiers stopping outside of the ship and turn to look up at the ramp. He watches as four figures emerge from the ship. One, which seemed to be the leader, caught his attention. It was a man covered from head to toe in a large leather coat, he wore a white mask and had silver tipped claws. Behind the man stood two tall women, one wore an odd purple attire, she had blue skin and her long blue hair was in a pony tail. To the woman's right stood another woman, she had short orange hair, wore odd pointy clothes and an odd apparatus on her back that had two tubes, one was glowing with yellow liquid, and the other was holding an odd purple liquid. Each lead to separate hands. Behind both women stood a large, dark skinned man with a large metal arm. Bucky swallowed the contents in his mouth and he let out a shaky breath. "Shit. There's a lot of soldiers out there, we need to be careful for scouts. They should be sending them out first. Quick get into the locker." he says pointing to a large locker. You get up and open it, he stops once he sees you grabbing several saddles and putting them to the side. He realizes with them in the locker, you two wouldn't have much room. You even pull off the hooks they were wresting on and fold them down so neither of you would be hurt. Once in he closes the doors and leaves a small crack so he could peek out. You both stand there in the darkened space as you begin hearing the animals begin acting up, followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps.

You hear the doors leading into the room squeak open and the footsteps slow down to a halt. "Nothing in the stables, except several animals." You hear a male speak. followed by a moment of silence. "Alright, backing out." You hear the sound of material shifting, followed by the sounds of boots walking away and the squeaking and slamming of the door. You both wait in your spot for several more minutes before Bucky lets you both out quietly. You let out a shaky breath and fight back the tears that are threatening to fall now as you squeeze the box in your hands to your chest. "Ssshhh." Bucky shushes you knowing you were on the verge of a melt down. He sticks his left arm out ahead of you both using the shield to protect your both before exiting the large locker. Once he sees the room is clear he goes to the door, you don't even hear a single sound coming from him as he swiftly and quietly reaches the door. He locks the door and grabs the second stool that you sat on and places it on the wall next to the one he had used. Once he places it there he steps up on both and peeks out the window. He saw the orange haired woman surrounded by several soldiers watching the large red and white barn burn. You both heard a thud on the top of the rooftop causing you both to flinch and lower yourselves. Bucky quickly lifts a finger to his lips and you bite your lower lip to prevent a squeak of shock come out from you. "I'm in position Reaper." You both hear a muffled-accented-feminine voice say from above you both. You hear no reply and only hear clicks and clacks from her footsteps on the roof. Your ears learned to silence out the sound of the animal noises. You hear the accented woman's steps stop after she moved too far from your position and you let out another shaky breath.

"If they get too close to us, I'll help you out the window and make sure you make a run to the cornfields, their visual might become obscured and it should give you a chance to run somewhere else safer." Bucky whispers to you as he keeps the shield on his left arm. You only nod in reply.

After several minutes you hear guns begin firing, followed by the sounds of shattering glass, then silence.

Several minutes after that you begin hearing more and more gunfire. They must be shooting into the rooms where the heat signatures were coming from. You could hear the echos of gunfire just barely muffled out by the walls of the barn and the noises of the animals and you shiver in place as you eye the door carefully. "Don't worry, we still have time." Bucky says reassuringly, though admittedly he was lying to you seeing that he had no idea how this groups' tactics were, let alone what or how their technology worked. "Screen: Intruders." You whisper out loud, a holoscreen appears in the center of the room showing you both several smaller screens where the soldiers were barging into the rooms after they shot them up. You hear an odd growl followed by heavy footsteps coming from the window of the room, you swipe your arm up and the screen disappears quickly. "GRRR... WHERE is she!?" You hear a low rumbled voice ask harshly. Bucky peeks out the window carefully and he notices it was the male in the mask who was being followed by the orange haired woman and three soldiers, two of which were right behind the redhead. "Sorry sir, we began picking up on several heat signatures so we shot into the rooms just as you requested, but when we entered the rooms there weren't any bodies to be found." the single soldier reports as he salutes the man in black. "You better find her, if not, I will kill you personally and attribute it to the culprit getting away." He says in a deep and rumbled tone. "Reaper, calm down, killing him won't solve our problems. Have you thought, that maybe she was hiding away in the barn?" The redhead asks the masked man. He turns to her then glances at the burning barn. "Then this would have been the easiest loose end we would have disposed of." 'Reaper' replies. "How many more rooms do you all have left to search?" Asks the read head. "Ma'am, we have the Attic and Basement left, we're positive the occupants including the girl are hiding in either one. It's not much longer until we flush them out." The soldier says still saluting. "Moira, be sure inspect the body if they say they find and kill her. I want a positive ID." Reaper tells the woman. "Very well, just be sure to tell the big ofe not to break too much of the house." She says in frustration. "Got it, WidowMaker, any signs of movement up there?" He asks as he presses two fingers to where his right ear would be.

After a few seconds of silence, which you contributed to the woman on the roof replying to him though the com, you hear Reaper let out a low and angry growl. "Dammit, did we check for security cameras or any other form of security?" He asks the people around him and into the coms. No one answers. "Well usually that was Sombra's responsibility. But you didn't want her to be a part of this mission, for obvious reasons, it seems that that was a little detail we seem to have forgotten about." Said 'Moira'. The man lets out a deep breath before you hear the ruble of his voice again as he growls in agitation. "I want her found soon. Dead or Alive, I don't care which, as long as she's disposed of." He says as he turns away and makes his way back to the ship, followed by the woman and her two body guards. The third soldier shakes his head and return back to the large house.

Bucky glances around and notes that no one else is in sight. "Dammit, we need help SOON,either that or we need to get out Fast." Bucky says as he hops down from his spot and begins inspecting everything in the room. "I know. I'm sorry, this is all my fau-" He quickly turns to you and points an accusing finger at you. "Shut up right now, this isn't your fault doll. So don't you start that again!" He harshly whispers and your lip begins to quiver as you cradle the device to your chest and only manage to nod at him. He can see the tears welling up in your eyes causing him to feel guilty at his harsh backlash. He looks down at the ground and hears your muffled sobs, he glances back up to you and he sees you turned away from him, and from the sound of it, you were using your hand to try and muffle the sounds of your sobs. Your shoulders shuddered as you tried to calm yourself down again.

Bucky stands there awkwardly, he's unsure of what to do in this situation. He remembered when he was younger, if there was ever a girl he would find/cause to start crying, he would always wrap her in his arms and comfort her... but he wasn't that boy, nor that man anymore... so should he try to comfort you now? He couldn't decide. He stood there staring at your trembling form, and just as he was about to make a decision to comfort you you both heard a loud gunfire from nearby. Your breath hitched and you glanced back at Bucky. He motioned to the locker with his head and you quickly made your way into it. He placed his left arm in front of you both as he shut the doors tight. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps make their way to your room. "Sir! The animals are fake! They're holograms! Yes, I'm checking the rest of the stables and the supply closet...No... I haven't found anything yet." You hear as a voice reaches the door. It begins to jiggle frantically. "Sir! I think I found someone! Yes! They're hiding in the Stable's Supply closet! Yes! I'll hold off until you get here sir!" The voice says and you can feel the adrenaline pick up in your systems, you let out a small whimper before you hear the shuffling of more steps get closer.

The door begins to shake as someone begins bashing it. Then you both hear the sounds of engines sounding closer. "What's going on? Who started the airship?" You hear Reaper say through the doors. "Sir, the pilots are reporting the appearance of another ship!" says the voice of the first soldier. "From WHO?" Asks the now more agitated and angered man in the mask. "OverWatch, sir." You hear a low growl and a loud slam as the man yells and slams his foot into the door. "Alright, get out before I shoot." You both hear from the other side of the locker doors. You both remain silent and wait. Your hand shoots up to your mouth as you try to silence yourself more. "I can hear you crying. I can smell your fear. Get out here NOW." He says dangerously. "One." You hear after a few seconds of silence. The engines in the background become louder. "Two." You hear the rush of more footsteps making their way into the stables. "Three." You yell as you hear a loud bang. Bucky hears your pained scream and he bashes out of the broken door with his shield and left arm. The man is caught by surprise as Bucky charges at him with the shield at hand. "GO OUT THE WINDOW QUICK!" He yells to you over his shoulder as he phases through the now phantasmal man and rams right into the shocked soldiers behind him. Reaper solidifies himself and glances back at your rushing form. He was about to rush to you until Bucky back handed him with the shield causing him to fall forward and giving you time to escape out the window. As you pulled yourself up and over the window you stopped to toss down the teleporter to have a free hand. "What about you?" You ask him as you glance around the room. "It's alright, I'll catch up, just GO!" You see Reaper turn into an inky black mist again, his glowing red eyes were the only sign you took that he was keeping his eyes directly on you as bucky's shield phased through him again. The man chuckled menacingly as he floated out of the room. You gasped and hopped down as you made your way around the back of the stable and you began making your way to the large corn field. You chanced a glance around you and you saw several soldiers shooting up at a large ship. OverWatch was here, hopefully not too late.

You run until you are out of breath, you take note of how you ran for a long way as you finally come to a stop in the center of the cornfield, where your grandpa had placed a scarecrow he had made of his old clothes and you try to regain your breath, you ran so far. You hear the sound of flapping leather and a deep chuckle. "So, mija, you thought you could get away? Not likely. I don't know how you got those OverWatch pieces of shit to help you. But trust me when I say, that it's too late for you." You turn, eyes wide in panic as your heart beats away in your ears and your chest. Your breathing is becoming more and more labored. "W-What do you w-want from m-me?" You ask as you keep glancing around, hugging the device to your chest again. "Cutting off all of Sombra's loose ends, guess what? You're the last one. So just make this easy and DIE!" You feel a tremendous amount of pain as you feel a scorching pain hit your back left shoulder causing you to fall forward and drop the device. You let out a loud yell as you begin crying in pain. "Woops, I missed." He says mockingly as you begin pushing yourself up to try and retrieve the teleporter, you were not going to die here, you were not going to leave Bucky on his own in a place he doesn't belong and you weren't going to let his protection of you come in vain.

A second fire shot is all you hear causing you to shriek and freeze in fear. You don't feel any pain but you lose mobility of your left foot as you fall forward again. "Now, now, we wouldn't want you running away." He says mockingly again as he chuckled, he was enjoying torturing you and you knew he was going to draw this out as long as he could. You glance down at your legs and realize he had shot off your robotic leg. 'That sadistic fuck.' You mentally yell as you return to your objective again and begin painfully crawling your way to the teleporter again.

You hear a third shot and you are now in more pain, your left arm... you couldn't feel much of it, and what little you could feel was burning and hurt. Yet your eyes stayed focus on the device as you clawed at the ground trying to make your way to the teleporter. You hear him let out a humm as he begins making his way to the teleporter, only to stop short from it and stomp down at your right arm causing you to yell and cry more. "Oh? This seems very important to you. Why is it that you are so desperately trying to keep this safe, even as I am slowly killing you?" He asks crouching down to your level, he left foot still on your arm just above your wrist, he held two guns in his hands, his left hand rested on his lap with the gun slack between his spread legs while he rested his right gun over his right shoulder and behind his neck in a relaxed manner. "F-Fuck. Y-You." You say in angered defiance, causing him to tilt his head and humm. "Maybe there could be some use for you. Maybe you could be one of Moira's little test subject. She did say she was short a couple of test subjects, your friend though, I think I can CONVINCE him into joining Talon." He says as he begins chuckling once he sees your defiance dwindling down as you begin to slowly bleed out. "N-N-No... p-please d-don't hurt h-him." You say as your right arm begins feeling numb and you begin feeling more weak.

Reaper places his right hand gun to your forehead and tilts his head. "Well, it's been fun, but I don't think you're going to last much longer, so looks like Moira won't get her new little subject. You're friend will be in SAFE hands with us. Looks like OverWatch was too late after all." He says as he readies the trigger and begins laughing maniacally. Just as he pulls the trigger you see him get pushed back as a large purple and pink light surrounds you. You hear rapid gunfire and the sound of footsteps make their way to you as the man lets out and angered yell. "NO! SHE'S MINE!" He yells shooting at you. Your focus begins to wain as it lands on the teleporter. It was so close... You hear arguing between Reaper and two new voices but before you could glance anywhere else your sight dims and you are out.


	9. ~Chapter 9~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so both worlds converge into one.

~With Bucky~

He saw you duck away from the window and away from his view, he just hoped you would make it out into the field just fine. He frantically glanced around looking for Reaper, only to see the red eyes and black mist float backwards into the hall, only managing to hear his cackling as more soldiers poured into the room.

He punched and swatted with both arms as he avoided various blows being sent his way, the close proximity of his enemies is what gave him the advantage he needed over their guns. After he knocked two down by smashing himself with the shield into them, he grabbed one of the dropped assault riffles and began shooting at the men in the door.

Several collapsed as the bullets penetrated their weaker points in the armor. Bucky slowly crept forward causing the men to fall back into the larger area of the stables. He dropped the gun and picked up another as the first clicked, indicating it ran out of ammo.

His eyes swiftly glanced around the swarm of black clad soldiers in hopes of finding the single white mask or the pair of glowing red eyes of the man that was in charge of the lot. His heart beat in his chest frantically as he saw how outnumbered he was, not even the small mass of bodies was much of a dent in their forces. "Move aside, I'll handle this one. You all hold back OverWatch." Said the tall, dark skinned man with the large metal arm as he entered the Stables and made his way through the sea of black and red to Bucky's form.

The men raised their guns and began flooding out of the stables, all Bucky could hear was the sound of gunfire outside and his heart beating against his chest. "Hmm, you have proven to be an interesting fighter. How's about you put that weapon down and we settle this like REAL men?" He said pacing from one side of the stables to the other while he rolled his shoulders as a show of intimidation to Bucky. "Sure, I've fought bigger guys than you." Bucky quips back tossing the gun to his right. It clatters to a stop and the man begins to laugh, but as Bucky is about to drop the shield to the side the man speaks up.

"Tell me, little man, what is your name?" Bucky quirks a brow at him in confusion but answers him. "James Buchanan Barnes. Yours?" Bucky asks still holding onto the shield in his right hand. "Akande Ogundimu. But DoomFist works better." He says cockily as he raises his robotic hand and makes a fist. "Sounds kinda lame, what? Couldn't come up with a good name?" Bucky says tossing the shield at DoomFist who quickly catches it and laughs. "You are a funny one! Is there another name that you go by? Or should I continue to call you 'Little Man'?" He tosses the shield behind him as he smirks down at Bucky and cracks his neck.

"Yeah. Some friends of mine call me White Wolf." Bucky says getting his fists up and ready into a fighting stance. The smirk on Doomfist's face never falters showing his confidence in his own skills. 'Over confidence, that's a good sign for me. I might have an edge.' Bucky quickly notes to himself. "Now, that's enough talking, let's fight." Doomfist says reeling his right arm back as he begins to charge it. Bucky sees the fist begin to glow and in a split second he sees Doomfist propel himself forward with the fist. Bucky manages to dodge just enough to not get hit directly, but not fast enough to avoid the pressure of air that was caused by Doomfist charging past him and into the wooden wall.

Doomfist begins to laugh. "What was that 'White Wolf'? I'm amazed you managed to dodge me, but maybe you are still too slow." He teases Bucky as he reals his large fist back away from the wall, it splinters and breaks with ease it actually sends a small shiver down Bucky's back. He recollects himself and stands up as he begins to back away from the larger male who only stares at him with a knowing smirk. "Don't think you can run from me White Wolf. We aren't done here, GRAAAH!" He says as he shoots forward again, this time he didn't charge longer than before causing Bucky to note that the distance he traveled wasn't as far like the first time. 'So the longer he charges means the further he goes? I'll have to keep my eye on that.' He mentally notes again.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you use your little shield, give you a sliver of a chance. How's about that?" DoomFist tells him as he straightens his back and places both hands on his hips showing Bucky he wasn't going to attack. Bucky hesitates but he picks up the shield. "Alright, s'your funeral." He quickly latches the shield to his right arm and gets into fighting stance again. "Let's see whose arm is stronger, though I think we both know whose it is." He says crouching down and reels his arm behind him as it begins to charge. Bucky quickly swaps the shield's position to his right arm and just barely manages to brace for impact as he is flung out of the stables and onto the graveled ground. He lets out a pained yell as he writhes on the ground. "I was honestly expecting more from you White Wolf. I must admit, I am feeling upset with you. Maybe a quick end is better than being slowly tortured to death like I know reaper must be doing to your friend." DoomFist says boredly as he casually walks out of the stables to continue his fight with Bucky.

"W-What?" Bucky asks as he begins pushing himself up off the gravel. "Oh? So you still have some fight left in you, come, show me what you are really made of White Wolf!" DoomFist says amazed by Bucky's persistence by getting ready in his fighting stance again as the smirk appears on his face once again. "You heard me, we came to kill that girl. But, since you seem to be her only body guard, which might I add you are a pretty bad one, reaper has gone after her, she should be dead by now. Not even Overwatchs' interference is enough to save either of you." He says charging forward at Bucky this time, Bucky is ready and angry. "NO! I won't let her die!" Bucky roars as his wrists twitch causing electricity to run throughout the shield up to DoomFist's fist causing him to scream in pain and real back. He is momentarily stunned giving bucky enough time to back up quickly and toss the shield at DoomFist. It hits his chest sending him to stagger further back and yell out in pain. Bucky flicks his left wrist and the shield quickly flies back to him. He switches it to his right and tosses it at DoomFist again. It hits his head before he could catch it and just as it makes contact Bucky flicks his wrists and it charges up the shield causing DoomFist to fall backwards onto the ground.

Bucky flicks his left wrist and the shield returns to him. He is breathing heavily as he stares at the large man writhe in pain on the ground. The sounds of gunshots still ring in the background before yells of 'Retreat' Catch his attention. He quickly glances around and spots a large purple orb floating towards him. He sees a puff of purple and black mist and the readheaded woman from before lunges at him, her claw like nails aiming for his neck. He barely manages to swat her away with his shield, but begins to feel like his energy begins to feel drained as the large orb passes by him. He quickly stumbles away from the duo and the orb as the woman only glares at him before spraying an odd yellow liquid/gas at the man. His writhing stops and he slowly begins to get up. "Enough playing you big ofe, the mission was a failure. It's time to retreat." She says before disappearing into a puff of black and purple mist. "Hmm, it looks as if you live this time White Wolf. You caught me off guard, but that won't happen the next time we meet." DoomFist says glaring down at Bucky as Doomfist passes him.

'The mission was a Failure.' Bucky keeps playing the woman's words in his head as he stares off towards their retreating forms. His eyes stay locked on the four figures as they stare down at the group of people dressed in mismatched attire from their spots on the ship. He wondered why the ones on the ground weren't shooting as the door slowly closes and the ship begins to fly off. Bucky quickly ignores everyone and begins charging off into the field, yelling out your name in hopes of hearing a reply. As he pushes past several stalks of corn his face is met with the butt of a gun. He falls back and winces as he glares up at the white haired masked man. "Who do you work for?" The man asks him as he aims his gun down at Bucky. He hears the sounds of more footsteps rushing towards them. And before he can answer he hears an elderly woman frantically call out to them. "Where is she!? You said she needed emergency evac because of her condition, but we cannot move her without seeing if anything could be broken." The masked man looks up in the direction Bucky came from giving Bucky an opening. He quickly uses the shield to smack the gun away from the silver haired male and he lunges up at him causing them both to tumble to the ground, Bucky straddles him on the ground, reels back his left arm, which held the shield and punched the mask hard. He saw it cracked and the man became limp, he quickly got up and began looking for you. He cold just barely catch different colors fleeting through the stalks of corn as he reached the center of the field where the man and come from.

He saw you laying on the ground, surrounded in mud and blood. You weren't moving, your left leg was shattered and your hair was a mess, he couldn't even see your face. His eyes dilated as his heart raced and his breath hitched. 'But they said it was a failure!' He frantically thought as he ran to your unmoving body. He slid on the ground as he stopped at your head, he kicked up dirt obscuring his view as the wind picked it up and tossed it around more. He carefully moved your hair to the side to see your pained expression and muddied tears.

"Shit! No!" He says frantically, not noticing the large woman aiming at him with an odd large weapon. "Step away from the girl, or I will shoot." Bucky glances up at the woman, his saddened expression not changing as he only returns to glancing back down at your broken form. He took note of your position and glanced at your right arm and followed it's stretched reach only to see the compacted teleporter. He quickly reached for it with his left arm, but just as he was about to grab it, he heard the sound of a cocked gun. "You almost had me there, punk." He heard the rough voice of the white haired man say from behind him. "No more funny business. Next time you move without us telling you, I'll shoot. Am I clear?" Bucky doesn't even reply or spare him a glance as he chooses to focus down on you. "Just help her... I'll do what ever you want..." He says just loud enough for the man to hear.

He didn't notice the look the large, pink haired woman sent the man before she lowered her weapon.

From the tall stalks of corn emerged a blue and gray robed elderly woman with an eye patch. Bucky could only glance at the new faces that were coming into view. Being sure to memorize their faces in case he ever needed to get revenge for you.

"Oh my... I'll be sure to let Angela know we will need her help after all." Says the elderly woman as she carefully made her way to your form. Her eyes landed on Bucky's and his stare hardened into a glare. "Are you her friend?" She asked unaffected by the angered ex-assassin. He only nods as he fights back the need to shove her away from here. She crouches next to you and sends the white haired man a glare. "Soldier, let him go. He's her friend. This is no way to treat those in need. You know this better than anyone." She scold him and almost comically wagging a single finger at the man standing behind Bucky. "He'll attack!" Retorts the Soldier. Bucky sees the woman frown and glance down at Bucky before her eye returns back to the man behind him. "No, I don't think he would. Well... not now that he's had a chance to calm down. Isn't that right young man?" She asks with a heavy accent as her eyes soften and she smiles at him. He only nods at her and glances down back at you. "Alright, looks like we'll need a stretcher. Call McCree and Reinhardt to bring it." He hears the man behind him groan at the woman's words before the shifting of boots and leather is heard, and he no longer feels the tip of the gun at the back of his head.

"Fine. Just be sure you have your dart ready for this one in case he begins doing anything suspicious." Of course Bucky knew the soldier meant him. But he still couldn't help but feel the urge to scoop you up in his arms and run off with you. He didn't know if these guys were the 'OverWatch' that he kept hearing so much about or not. After all, you had said they had been disbanded.

But Bucky knew better than to try and run off with you, you needed help...badly. He couldn't risk losing you. Especially after he had promised to keep you safe...

After about two excruciatingly slow minutes, he heard the sound of an engine and the clanking of heavy metal coming from the direction where they had all come from. All eyes looked to the direction as stalks of corn flew up into the air as what ever that noise was drew near. He heard the sound of laughter from a deep and boisterous voice as a large armor clad figure emerged from dust and corn field. "Reinhard! You're making a mess! You might bring more harm to the poor girl than help!" Scolded the elderly woman as she marched up to the tall figure. The large man removed his helmet and flinched at the angry woman. "I'm so sorry Ana! I was only trying to arrive here faster to help the poor girl. I didn't mean to." Bucky ignored their conversation as he saw the second large ship begin to appear in his field of vision and descend in the cleared path the large man had made.

A side door came down making a ramp, from there emerged a woman wearing and odd orange and white suit with small wings. She flew over to the group quickly while a second figure came out from the ship more casually. It was a cowboy clad in a red Zerape and an odd glowing chest plate. "Oh dear. We need to begin medical treatment Immediately." The winged woman says as she began carefully inspecting you. You didn't even react when her hands lightly touched your shreded left arm. "Oh no, this doesn't seem good." She says as her eyes turn to look up at Bucky's adrenaline filled ones. "Are you hurt?" She asked cautiously. Bucky only shakes his head and motions to your form. "It's nothing I can't get over, please take care of her first." He says begining to become impatient. The woman knows he has wounds, but all she could see was his busted lip and bruised face and arms. She only nods her head knowing it was better to tend to you than to try and force this man to behave.

"Reignhardt, did you bring the stretcher?" Asked the woman and the large man made his way to you. "Here you go Mercy, I don't think I squished it this time. Buuut, maybe you should try to see if it works this time." He says with a small laugh. The woman only frowns at him and stares down at the device at hand. She curses in Swedish, this much he knew, and she places the device between the both of you. She presses a button on the small white box and he sees a blue glow come out and form into a rectangle underneath you. "Excuse me. McCree, Soldier, please escort him into the Orca. Thank you." She says without sparing a glance at anyone. 'Ana' the elderly woman goes to the your right side and begins inspecting your arm, while 'Mercy' begins inspecting your left. Tsk-ing as she eyes your wounds. Bucky is brought back to attention as he feels the gun being pressed behind his head again. "Go on, get moving." He hears the Soldier order him. "Now, c'mon Jack, he doesn't look like he'll put up a fight, that's no way to treat a civilian." He hears the cowboy say as Bucky got up and began following the cowboy to the large ship. "McCree, don't call me that out on the field. And trust me, he's anything BUT a civilian. I know you saw him fighting DoomFist. I don't think any normal 'Civilian' is capable of fighting DoomFist without a broke bone or two." He heard the cowboy laugh and watched as the man pulled out a cigar, cut the end and lit it just as they began walking up the ramp. "Hey, if anythin', that 'outta show you he's one o' us! C'mon, cut the man some slack, after what he's been through? Man deserves some hard liquor while Mercy an' Ana take a look at his girl." The cowboy says abandoning his 'escorting' duty and walking off to sit on a couch with a table. He picked up a pack glass cup and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the shelf behind him. Bucky stood at the center of the room as the man behind him, 'Jack', groaned. "Fine, he's your responsibility McCree. And if he so much as causes a small bit of trouble, you're the one that's gonna be on clean up duty for six Months." Jack says as he turns and leaves the two men alone. "Well, shit... I didn't think that through. Uh... Hey pardner', want a sip? It's scotch. It'll get yer nerves to calm down, though, it looks like you might need somethin' a lil stronger." He says with a chuckle as he raises a second glass to Bucky. "No, it's alright, it won't even affect me." Bucky says as he turns to glance out the ship, he sees everyone making their way back, surrounding your body as 'Mercy' pushed you up on the futuristic stretcher. "Don' go worryin' your lil head, Mercy's the best Doc there is. She'll have your girl up an' about before you know it. C'mon, sit down, relax, you're both safe." Bucky lets out a heavy sigh as he turns and walks to the cowboy's side, he notices the walls of behind the large couch are littered with pictures and posters. He lets out a sigh and take a seat on the far right end of the couch. "Here, drink this. Feel free to take a nap, it's gonna be a long way home." McCree says sliding Bucky a glass half filled with liquor. "Thanks." Bucky says as he begins drinking the liquid, he knows his system with burn through it too fast to enjoy the effects of the liquor, but at the moment, this was all he had as a distraction.

His eyes landed on your form and he fought the urge to rush up to see you. So for now, he settled with grabbing the deck of cards that was on the table and began playing solitaire as the the large door closed and the engines began to turn on.


	10. ~Chapter 10~

Whispers; hushed and harsh.

Yells; frantic and worried.

Each was incoherent to you, you felt sharp pains coming from your left arm and you jolted awake, expressing your pain through a quick yell and groan, though just only long enough to be blinded by the large bright light hovering above your form.

"Quick, subdue her!" You hear from a frantic and soft feminine voice before you feel a pinch in your inner right elbow. You quickly fade to darkness as sleep consumes you. Your pained expression softening as the women that frantically worked to save your life let out a sigh.

You don't know how long you had rested for before you are jostled awake again in pain. This time though you lasted awake longer as your body began burning. "QUICK ANA! We need to subdue her again! She won't make it if we have to continue to stop like this!" said the same frantic voice.

Your eyes were shut tightly and your right hand grabbed at the sheets under you. Your knuckles changed from [s/t] to a pale white as your grip tightened while your right leg pressed down at the bed causing your lower body to raise. The pain was excruciating, and they knew it. "Shhhh, young one, we are almost done. It's time to rest." You hear a new reassuring voice tell you as you feel another pinch in your right arm.

What ever they kept injecting into your system seemed to work again as your bodies tensed form went back to a more subdued form. "I know it's not much, but this is all we can do to save her life, Mercy. It is good knowing she can feel the pain. This way, we will know if anything wrong happens with her implant." Said the tender elderly woman. "I know Ana, I just don't know if she will be able to handle this mentally after she recuperates." The Swedish woman says looking down and fixing your body properly onto the surgical table again.

The Egyptian woman only hummed in understanding. She glanced down at your sweating face and brushed away some of your loose sweaty strands from your face with a single gloved hand. She cursed in her native tongue and let out a sigh. "Shall we continue putting the rest of the implant and wires in?" She asked curiously at the exhausted Swedish doctor opposite of her. "Yes, we have no choice, if we leave her side open any longer we run the risk of infection. Most of the wiring and plates are already in place inside her, we just need to close her up a bit and place the outer carapace pieces in place. Then we wait until she wakes. If the surgery was a success then she will heal up pretty quickly within the next few months. After the pain subsides, then we can get her a new prosthetic arm and we can test to see if the wires and implant are working properly..." Mercy says, though Ana caught onto her final words, she knew something else was bothering the woman.

"What is it Mercy? What ails you?" Ana asks her, eyes locked in concern to the young doctor who makes her way back around to your left to continue with the operation. "I don't worry for just her... I worry for her friend. Jack won't let him out of his sight causing them to both fight... The poor man locks himself in the room we gave him when ever Jack confronts him about information on her and him... I know we can trust Zarya's word about protecting this girl, especially after we all saw what condition Reaper left her in. Clearly she's not with Talon, so I don't think that man is. But what concerns me is how that man has been acting... Anytime I mention this poor girl's condition he only looks away and nods... he never replies or says anything, he just turns and walks back to his room and locks himself away. I fear for his health and safety, but Jack won't leave him be no matter how much I get after him... It's already been three weeks and there hasn't been much improvement on either the girl or that man." The Swedish doctor says focusing on the combination of flesh and wires that were now being added as your left shoulder.

Ana only furrows her brows in concern and nods. "I will have a word with Jack and then I will speak to that poor boy. It sounds as though he may be blaming himself for her condition. I'll be sure to speak with Zenyatta and Genji to see if maybe they can convince him to take up meditation. It seems as though Genji has come to good terms with himself and his past thanks to Zenyatta. Maybe the same can be done for that poor boy." She says placing both gloved hands on her hips and shaking her head as her eyes keep focus on Mercy's quick hands as she continues with your surgery. "It would be best if you speak Jack, I will speak with Genji and Zenyatta, I think you should speak with that man, we haven't even gotten him to give us a name. Maybe that could be a good start." Mercy says gaining a little bit of hope of getting some answers from the mysterious man thanks to Ana. "Very well, if not, I'll be sure to get his name from him one way or another." Ana says with a fist in the air in faux threat causing the Swedish doctor to chuckle at her. "Thank you Ana, it has been a very tense few weeks." She says earnestly and the Egyptian woman only nods and hums in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groan and just barely manage to open your eyes and turn your head to glance around at your surroundings. The sterile air, plastic curtains, and beeping of a monitor are all what make you feel confused. You couldn't remember much, just running in fear... what were you even running from? You let out another groan as you feel pain come from your left arm. You try to move it but find you can't move it and as you begin to wonder why you couldn't feel it the memories quickly flood into your mind causing a throbbing head ache and you shut your eyes tightly. You hear the sound of the rail holding the curtains move and you see more light is available. "Oh! I'm so happy to see you are awake! How are you feeling? I hope you're alright!" Said a somewhat familiar Swedish accent. You peek open your eyes and you see she is messing with the IV at your bedside. You open your mouth to speak, but you are only met with a dry and sore feeling. "Sorry, I had to put a tube down your esophagus to stabilize your breathing. You were in very bad condition when we found you. But luckily everything seems to be going well." She says as she begins removing a needle from your inner right arm, it was where the IV was attached to. Your eyes only follow her movements and you let out a small and weak nod, luckily she caught it. "Here's some water, I know you just woke up, but we would really appreciate asking your some questions... just answer what you can. Okay?" She asks reaching over to an empty foam cup and putting water in it from a pitcher that was next to it, they were set on a tray/table which she slides to your right side allowing you to pick up the cup and place it down quickly. You quickly take a sip and smack your lips as you try to get them to work properly. You finish the water and give her a weak 'Thanks'. She smiles down at you and nods. "No worry. You are in safe hands now." She says clasping her hands in front of herself.

"Athena, please notify Jack, Winston and Ana that Miss [L/Name] is awake." She says looking up at the ceiling, and you follow her eyes up, expecting something to be there, but all you hear is a female voice respond to her. "I will notify them immediately." Says a voice before staying silent for a few seconds before speaking up again.

"They are on their way, Ziegler." Says the voice and the woman to your right hums as a reply. "Thank you Athena." She says making her way to your left side, where she had come from and she begin drawing back the curtain further more allowing more light to enter and you are greeted with a spacious plain white room. there were other beds set up for emergency, though you were the only patient currently using a bed. You rub your right eye and let out a yawn as the woman returns to your left side, again you make an attempt to lift your left arm to rub your eye but fail to feel anything besides your shoulder muscles moving. 'I think they bandaged my arm too much.' You think as you groan in agitation and manage to awkwardly rub your left eye with your right hand. "Hey, doc?" "Yes?" She asks curiously and attentively. "I think the bandages on my arm are too tight.." You say as your right hand makes a grab for the blanket over your left shoulder, just as you are about to pull the blanket off the woman slams her hands down over them and frantically pushes your right hand aside. "NO ! Uh... I checked them... they are fine, it's just the numbing effect of the medications... you would be in unbearable pain if I hadn't done what I had done to help you." She says oddly. You glance down at the scrunched up sheets over your left arm and scrunch your face at the reminder of the previous pain you had felt after the gunshots. "R-Right, thanks doc." You say resting your head back onto the pillow. You don't hear the quiet sigh she releases as she slowly removes her hands from your shoulder. "Would you like me to lift the bed so you may sit?" She asks kindly and you glance up at her. "Sure, I guess it'll make it less awkward if no one needs to stand around my bed and talk down to me." You say jokingly with a snort and she lets out a small giggle. You also miss the saddened smile she gives you as she reaches behind the headrest to push the proper button to allow you to sit up. As the mattress lifts you into a sitting position, you both hear a knocking on the door. "Come in!" She says glancing at the door, it opens and reveals a silver haired man with scars running across his face, he wore a red, white and blue leather jacket and black pants. He eyed you warily as he entered and made his way to your right. You heard the all too familiar sound of Spurs as a scruffy cowboy enters behind him. "How's it goin' darlin'? Feeling better?" He asks you as if you were an old friend. You only squint your eyes at him as you try to recall if you had ever seen this man in your life. "Oh! Right, sorry, last time I saw you you were knocked out cold. I'll tell ya', you're a deep sleeper! Had your man worried 'bout you 'round the clock!" He says as he makes his way to be directly to your right, pushing the silver haired man aside effectively acting more like a shield from the angry stare the man was sending you and him. "McCree, I told you not to come." He says causing the cowboy to take his hat off and look at him. "Why Jack! I'm shocked that you wouldn't let one of her heroes come say hi to her. I jus' wanted to make sure she was better. You heart my feelins'." Says the cowboy, McCree. "Now, now, what have I told you two about your bickering?" Scolded a familiar voice. An elderly Egyptian woman enters, she work a simple white T-shirt and mid thigh jean shorts, she seemed to have been relaxing before she was called in.

"Sorry ma'am, but he started it." Replied the cowboy childishly causing the silver haired male to roll his eyes and cross his arms. His scowl still in place, though this time it wasn't as tense. "How are you doing sweet heart? Does your left side still hurt?" She asks you as she stood to your left side, and to Mercy's left. "Ugh, I can't feel my arm... I told Miss Ziegler-" You begin saying as you, again, make an attempt at lifting the blanket but are quickly stopped both women this time. "NO!" you jump slightly in shock as they both clamp down on your shoulder and hold your hand. "O-Okay... sorry, is it THAT bad?" You ask in concern as they all glance around to each other. This causes you to worry. "Doc? What happened to my arm?" You ask eyeing the scrunched up blanket at your left side. They hesitantly lift their hands away from you and you can see their inner turmoil as they all stare at each other. Your eyes turn to the two males and the scruffy cowboy just holds his hat by the rim with his left robotic hand as he looks at 'Jack' and scratches the back of his neck. Jack only looks at him in uncertainty and quickly sets his eyes on both the women, the cowboy's eyes quickly switch to them to. Your heart skips a beat. 'Shit.... what happened?' you metally ask freaking out. Your stare stays at your left side as you quickly try to force your arm to budge... not a single movement is seen from under the blanket. "Well... You see... When reaper shot you-" Dr. Ziegler began trying to explain as she fiddled with her hands, you took advantage of this and quickly lifted the blanket off your arm. Both women were too slow as they frantically yelled for you to stop. The room grew quiet and tense as your breath quickened and panic rose. "M-My arm is gone?" Is all you can weakly mutter as you drop the blanket and ignoring the searing pain you felt from your quick movements. "I'm sorry, there was no way of saving it..." She says solemnly. You only stare up at her in shock. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down... you've lost your leg before... and you've done FINE!' You mentally tell yourself, though calming down was hard. You avoid looking up at anyone as you stare down at your only good hand. 'Wait...she asked me if I was alright? AFTER she knew my arm was missing?' You mentally think back, your lightheaded spell begins calming down. You keep thinking about what your grandfather had told you 'It was just a part of me... it doesn't mean I'm not me anymore... my heart and head are ME... calm...DOWN.' you say as you grab the blanket and cover your face. 'Oh god... I can't believe she asked me if I was ALRIGHT after my left arm was gone!' you can feel your tears threatening to fall as your mind keeps fighting with itself. "Doc?" You say quietly. "Y-Yes?" she asks quietly, and you could feel her rubbing your back as she tries to calm your shaking form.

"Did...Did you seriously ask if I was Alright'? You know... after taking away my left arm?" You say as you see the ridiculous joke for what it is. You let out a small chuckle which they confuse for sobs causing the woman to keep rubbing your back. "Yes, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that if I would have known losing your limb would have caused you this much distress." She says sadly. You sniffle and remove the blanket from your puffy face. "What kinda doctor asks their patient, that had no left leg, and only recently lost her final left limb... if she was ALL RIGHT? Because... yeah, I guess I'm All Right now." You as your face reddens and you begin laughing at her face. Her face turns equally red as she sputters an apology. "It's alright doc, I mean, sure! I had grown atattched to it these past years. But I'm ALL RIGHT now." You say as you laugh a little causing the woman to smile down at you and she lets out a shaky breath. Everyone physically relaxes as they see you laughing rather than breaking down like you appeared you would. "Had me scared there darlin'." Says McCree as he sends you smile. He held his his hat to his chest by the top with his left hand and had his right hand on his hip. Jack only let out a sigh and shook his head mumbling something about a 'Punk'. Ana only pinched the bridge of her nose as a way to calm herself down as she said something in her mother tongue under her breath. "Are you sure you are FINE?" Clarified Dr.Ziegler and you blew out your breath causing your cheeks to puff out and a stray hair to blow away from you face. "Ma'am, no offence, but in case you haven't noticed, I've lost a limb before... I mean, yeah, I was about to have a full on panic attack, but I remembered that my grandpa told me that my limbs are a part of me, but they don't define me. What matters more is my heart and my mind. That's all I need to keep me going. I-I am shocked and sad... but... I'll get over it." You say giving her a sad smile and she returns it. "Very well, but if you ever want to talk about it, we are here to help. Except McCree." She says eyeing the man who only chuckles and shrugs at her. "Hey! What can I say? Whiskey, scotch and even Vodka are my cure alls'." He says and you snort as you chuckle.

"See what I mean?" she asks as her hand stays right by your tat- "Wait... how far back did you remove my arm?" You as you wince in pain while trying to reach with your right hand across your chest and turning your neck to get a good look at your shoulder. "I'm afraid we had to replace the shoulder blade. the skin was also too damaged to help recover, we had to remove a little past your tattoo I'm afraid." You stared at her in shock. "No! WHY? WHY would you take THAT off?" you asked dumbfounded causing them to look at each other in confusion. "Wait... so you're fine with losing your ARM, but not fine with losing a tattoo?" Jack finally asked gaining everyone's attention. "Fuck yeah!" You say catching everyone off guard. "I paid for the tattoo! I didn't pay for the arm! That was a gift from my mom and dad, it was free! Damn... that thing costed me a pretty penny to get done." You say frowning and staring down at your lap. You hear Ana curse out in her mother tongue and you frown. "Huh, Y'know... now that I think 'bout it, I lost mine too." You hear McCree say and you glance to him, interest piqued. "It's all good though, this hand's better!" He says wiggling his fingers and giving you a knowing look. You only tilt your head and quirk a brow at him. "Hmmm... Maybe it won't be so bad. I'll be able to carry stuff without getting tired or worrying if it's too heavy." You say shrugging your right shoulder and smile at them. "Well, now that everything is settled. We have some questions we need answered." Said Jack, stern, but not showing his anger anymore. You only stare at him in concern and nod. "Sure...shoot." You say.


	11. ~Chapter 11~

The bed and you had been fixed so you would be sitting comfortably as the questions began.

"Alright to start the questioning: What did Talon want with you?" Jack asks and you frown glancing down at your hand at your lap. "I-uh- had a friend-" "Sombra?" McCree cut you off before you could continue causing you to send him a questioning look while Jack sent him a glare. He only shrugged at the older man and you nodded. "Yeah, Sombra, she used to help me... acquire certain items that I needed imported from around the world, I couldn't come in contact with her, but she would always contact me every couple of months." You begin as you glance around each of them, making sure they are listening.

"What kind of 'items'?" Asked Jack pushing for more details. "Uh, rare materials that I couldn't find in my home town or for the public for that matter... I know it was wrong-" You heard Jack scoff and as your eyes shifted to him he just looked away and you continued. "I know it was VERY wrong, but... I needed the materials to help create some inventions. They ranged from sensors to teleporters-" again you were cut off. "Kid, those already exist." Jack said sternly and you pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh to stop yourself from snapping at him and his constant butting in. "I KNOW they exist, the sensors were specially made to help detect intruders, they were meant to sens the difference between animals and humans, be they entering our property by land or air. The teleporters were meant to be for more public use, so I needed specific and cheap products that I could easily obtain through Mexico rather than through the US government. My original goal was to make the teleporters for my grandpa to get around our Ranch faster and easier rather than taking the stairs or having someone helping him all the time... well, initially it was. See, when my grandma passed away, it was like my grandpa lost his will to live, he began losing interest in taking care of the animals, taking care of the cornfields and he would barely leave his room. If he ever did leave, he would usually have an omnic or two helping him walk around the house. He was as stubborn as a mule, he didn't like using walkers or wheelchairs to help him around. It was more like he was trying to prove to himself that he could still be NORMAL after losing the love of his life. Even the smiles he would send me were broken, I could always tell and it hurt knowing I was going to lose him too. Do you have any idea what it's like looking at someone, pretending like the life you are both living is fine but you know, in the back of your mind, you are going to lose them SOON. I had figured, if I could at LEAST make his life a little easier to walk around the house then maybe I could get him a little more peace and maybe just a little bit of happines before...he..." Your voice began to waver and your lip began to quiver as you diverted your attention from all of them back down to your lap. You felt Dr.Ziegler rubbing your back as Ana began cooing at you. "Shh-shh-shh, there, there. You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Said the Egyptian woman as she reached over and pat your head.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and sniffled. You quickly cleared your throat and rubbed your dampened eyes to dry them. "Y-Yeah, sorry... It's still fresh for me. But -uh- after I lost him too, I kept trying to make the teleporter, but at that point I wasn't even sure anymore as to WHY I even wanted to keep making it. No matter how many times I would try to stop myself, I would always come up with new ideas and I would have to get back to trying it out. after a couple of years of no improvements, I started looking into some shady sites and somewhere down the line I guess my searches caught Sombra's attention. I don't even know how or when she spotted me looking into certain Not-so-Legal sites but I guess when her curiosity piqued, that was when she decided to finally contact me. then for the following years, we kept in constant contact with her sending me materials... admittedly I know it was VERY wrong-" You say glancing up at the silver haired man who only quirked a brow at you and nodded for you to continue. "-but after moving into an apartment in the city, rather than being alone in my Ranch, I met an elderly couple who had known my grandparents in their younger years. It was odd at first, I didn't understand why they kept checking in on me or why they would continue to keep inviting me to their home and kept giving me food, I thought they were just like everyone else I used to know. Once old 'friends' and Exes heard of my grandparents passing, they all began looking for me, adding me on social media, and some would even go as far as to finding out where I lived to give me their condolences... it was overwhelming, I thought that maybe I did have support of more than just my small circle of friends that actually cared... but then after a while the questions about my financial status began popping up and then they began asking about 'borrowing' money began, and I knew I wasn't among actual friends. Sure enough as soon as I would tell people that I still couldn't use my money, due to some legal issues, they would just brush me off and tell me to contact them when I could." You say with a scoff and a shake of your head. "Fucking assholes. But during that time, I came to realize that, Mr. and Mrs. Cortez, that lovely elderly couple... were asking how I was... They would also feed me home made meals, scold me if I wasn't getting any rest, scold me whenever I drank too much and not ONCE had they ever asked about my financial status or ask me for money... they would offer me some thinking that maybe I did need some cash and that was probably why I was in such a horrible mood and turning into a horrible person." You say with a sigh thinking back to the elderly couple that 'adopted' you, as they liked to call it. "So what do they have to do with you continuing yer 'Not-so-Legal' searches?" Asked the cowboy to your right. "Mr. Cortez rarely leaves his house, the poor man can rarely get down the stairs for his doctor's appointments. When I first found out I got pissed at the owner of the apartments for not making an elevator that was handicap accessible. He told me it was going to be a waste of space and cash for an elevator that only two old people would more likely use. I even offered to pay for it, but he said it would be a waste of space. He even said that there weren't any other people complaining about a lack of an elevator so it was pointless to have one there. During that time I realized that maybe if I did continue making the teleporters and could get them working not just from one floor to the next, but from one place to another, then I could probably begin making them more easily accessible to the public... but..." Your shoulders slumped and you began rubbing your temples as you let out an irritated sigh. "But?" Asked Dr. Ziegler. "But I started asking Sombra for those special Lenzes that the Vishkar company uses to help focus light and particles as a start to making the teleporters work, I was hoping I could eventually begin copying them and figuring out how to make them so I could find an alternative, but for the mean time, I had to figure out if they would even work with the cheaper products I was using, so I began testing them out." You say nodding and remembering the recent mishap.

"And how did that work out for you kid?" You glanced up at Jack and see he was genuinely curious. "It's difficult to say. Wait... Where's Bucky? JAMES!? Where is he?!" you quickly ask as you realized you had forgotten about the man that had helped save you. Mercy quickly placed her arms on your shoulders to help calm you down. "He's alright dear, he's... been keeping to himself. I had informed Winston a while back to bring him here. They shouldn't be much longer, so please calm down." She says reassuringly. "He's safe? Did anything happen to him? Did Talon get to him?" You keep asking frantically, your hand is now gripping onto the blanket tightly as she smiles reassuringly. "He's fine, he had minor cuts and bruises, but Talon didn't get him. We made sure of it. Is he your partner by any chance? Neither of you look similar, so I assume you aren't related." She asks trying to get you to calm down. "Uh-what? No, I made a mistake with him... I fucked up a couple of days-" "It's been weeks sweetheart." Ana says cutting in carefully so as not to freak you out. "What? How long was I out for?" They glance around to each other before Dr. Ziegler answers. "You've been out a few weeks... I'm sorry, but you had a lot to recover from. Is that an issue?" She asks curiously and you jaw drops as your eyes widen. "Oh shit. I can't believe I left him alone for that long... How is he? How has he been behaving?" You ask her, your right hand latches onto her left arm and she quickly releases you but stays put as your hold on her tightens a little bit.

"He's been cooped up in his room most of the time, he rarely leaves it, he only leaves it to eat and exercise." She says quickly as her eyes land on Jack. He walks up to you both and removes your grip from her arm. "Listen, I also wanted to ask you about your 'friend'. He acts strangely, he's never heard of OverWatch, only said you told him a little about us. He said he didn't know about Talon, and that was all, after that I asked him about you and your connection to Talon and he began closing off. The last thing he said was that he would talk once you woke up. So what's the story with him? I won't let you talk with him until you tell me everything I need to know about him." He says sternly as he focused his hardened stare down into your shocked eyes. "Fuck. I'm a horrible person... I... I don't know if you'll believe me if I tell you. You see, about two days prior to Talon doing this-" You say motioning to your missing limbs."-to me, I had tried using my teleporter, I had created a new core that I wanted to test out. But when I did, it caused my apartment to explode, the second teleporter was a few miles away at my friend's house and that also exploded. But the core was a previous model which was weaker. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but after they exploded I was knocked out for a few hours, after clearing things up with my neighbors that's when I saw Bucky was in my apartment, he came through the teleporter... but he said he came from the year 2018... I thought he was lying to me, but with how aggressive he was acting I knew he wasn't lying or joking. Especially when it came to him seeing my leg, he said that where he was from, it wasn't common to see someone with a robotic limb like ours. After some time talking with him, he started telling me about his friends and family back at his home. He even told me about his history... but none of it made sense. None of it matches what happened in our history. But just by watching his behavior and his reactions... especially his phone, I know he's not from our time line. I know that doesn't make sense or it sounds ridiculous, but I think... I think I accidentally ripped a hole in the space-time continuum and accidentally displaced him here. I swear, that's what happened no matter how ridiculous it sounds. But please tell me you got the box that I dropped when that asshole shot me. I need that to get Bucky back to his home. I've already done enough damage, I need to get him back." you say now looking down at your hand which was tightly gripping the sheets again. Jack stares down at your small form and lets out a sigh. "Great, I'll have to talk to Winston about this. Listen kid, we did get your box. Your friend's been asking about it and you non-stop. Right now, Winston and a few of our other friends are working on remaking your leg, afterwards, they'll begin working on a new arm for you. Once that's done, you can get back to doing what ever it is you needed to get your friend back home." He says crossing his arms and you look up at him with brows knit together in confusion. "You believe me?" You ask in a small bit of hope and he shakes his head. "I can't say I believe you one-hundred percent, but just by watching that kid reacting to every bit of technology, I know there is some truth in what you are saying. Damned punk couldn't even use the damned microwave with out staring at it for a while before giving up." He said with a scoff and you began to relax. "Oh man, I... really have to apologize to him." You say.

"So, when can I talk with him? Are we done here?" You ask the group and they all glance to each other before all eyes land on Jack. He looks down at you and sighs. "Don't worry kid, we'll send him in, in a bit. Let's go McCree." Jack says as he begins walking around the bed to head to the door. "Nah Jack, I think I'll stay and keep the purdy lil' lady company till her friend comes back." McCree says taking a seat on one of the chairs next to the large window with closed blinders.

"McCree, she just woke up, this isn't the time for your little games." Scolded Ana. "Aww, c'mon Ana, I jus' wanna keep her company for a lil' bit. I won't hurt her, I promise." He says sinking into the seat to relax. Dr. Ziegler and Ana turn to look at you as Jack stops in front of the door waiting for the cowboy. "Fine, but it's up to HER, not you." Ana says motioning to you. "I guess, it's fine if he wants to stay. I don't mind." You say confused with the situation at hand.

"Very well, if he begins acting up call for Athena and she will notify me and I'll drag him out." Ana says sending the cowboy a playful glare causing you to giggle at him. "Alright, thank you Miss Ana, Dr. Ziegler, for everything." You say giving them a small smile and they return it. "It's nothing, but I think I would rather you call me Angela, or Mercy. Dr. Ziegler sounds too formal for me." Says the kind doctor. "I think I like Mercy better. Is it alright if I call you that?" You ask unsure if she would really be fine being called that. She smiles at you and nods. "That would be wonderful. Now, McCree, don't make her uncomfortable, I have to run out to speak with Hammond so I won't be back until later. If I find out you are harassing her or making her uncomfortable, I'll make you regret it." She says scolding the Cowboy who only lifted his hands in defense and smirked at her. "Aww, c'mon Doc! You too? I promise, I'll be on my best behavior." He says placing his onto the seat next to him. "Honestly McCree, sometimes I'm not sure why I even bother. Just don't make her uncomfortable, she's still healing." She says sighing before both her and Ana shake their heads at him causing the man to chuckle. Both women turn and leave the room with Jack, giving you one final wave and playful glares at McCree.

You glance down at your lap and let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Well, now that their gone, can I ask you something?" McCree asks as he hunches forwards, letting his arms rest on his knees. "Uh, sure, but I think I've already answered anything they've wanted to know."

"That you did, but I have a few questions of my own, darlin'." He says giving you a mischievous smirk. "Hmm... sure, but I swear, if it's anything dumb, I won't answer." You say quirking a brow. "Alright, that's fine by me. So, is there a Mister in yer life?" He says clasping his hands and smirking at you. You only quirk a brow at him then lightly glare at him trying to understand what he was trying to get at. "No, no Mister. Why?" he quirks a brow, "A Misus?" he asks ignoring your question. "No, no omnic either, no partner. Why?" You ask still slightly glaring at him. What was he trying to get at? "So, that 'Bucky' is your body guard then?" he asks as he begins rubbing his beard in contemplation. "No, not really. He was just for a moment while Talon attacked. But other than that, like I said, he's not from around here. Not from this dimension at least. Why?" you ask again, though this time with a little more force to emphasizes you are serious. "Nothin' just makin' sure we are covered and don't have ta go back to save anyone close to ya. Ya said ya had some friends though, and those Cortez neighbors of your were close to ya, shouldn't ya be worried about them?" he asks you and you only give him a small smile. "Yeah, I do have a couple of friends, they're safe. I can guarantee that. Mr. and Mrs. Cortez should also be fine, they know better than to make it seem they are close to me if people that I don't know come around asking for me. So, yeah, I'm kinda worried, but I know they'll be safe if I'm not around... it's kinda why I left the town and went to my Ranch." he locks his eyes with you and you could see he was contemplating saying something or not. He closed his eyes and looked away before nodding. "Well alright, if ya say they're safe, then I believe ya. So, ya hungry? I'm sure you're starvin' after all, you've been out like a light for a few weeks, darlin'." You tilt your head and think about what he just said, your hand lands on your stomach an you begin feeling the cramping pain of your empty stomach. It begins growling and you begin groaning. "God, I'm starving. Why'd you remind me that eating was a necessity?" You say pouting as you carefuly hunch forward to massage your aching and angry stomach. McCree begins chuckling at you and then stands up, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head again. "Well, I'll go get ya somthin' light ta eat. Anythin' in particular? Fruits? Veggies?" your mouth begins to water "All of that, and more." You say rubbing your stomach as it began growling again. You hear him laugh as he walks past the bed as he heads to the door. "Don't worry, I'll bring ya some cookies or something else that's sweet. I'll be back in a bit, don't miss me too much." He say sending you a wink and you smile and roll your eyes at him. "I'll try not to cowboy. Now hurry up before I die of starvation." you say and he lets out a loud 'HA!' before opening the door. He immediately stops and scoots to the side giving you a full view of Bucky who was glaring at McCree. Bucky's hand was extended a bit, seemingly aiming to where the doorknob was.

"Well, looky here darlin'. Your body guards' here for ya, I'll leave ya two alone. I'll be back with her meal though. Go right in, the lil' lady's been askin' about ya." McCree says as he sends Bucky a smile and lets him walk in as he motions with his left arm for him to walk in. Bucky only thanks him and hesitantly makes his way to your bed. All the while avoiding eye contact with you.

McCree walks out and closes the door without a word, leaving you and the silent male alone.

"There's a couple of chairs over there, you can bring one over if you want... I know we need to talk. It's better if you sit with me." you say meekly. He only glances up to you then off to your right as he sees you pointing to the chair which McCree had used. "Thanks." he says just above a whisper, causing you to just barely catch it.

He grabs the comfortable and cushioned chair and as quietly as possible places it to your right. You both remain quiet for a little while before you decide to speak up. He couldn't seem to look at you, he settled to only focus on his fists, which were balled up tightly. "Bucky?" You ask trying to gain his attention, it didn't work. "James?" You ask again, this time using his other name.

He glances up at you and as your eyes lock onto each other you can see his eyes are full different conflicting emotions. You reach out your right hand to him onto the bed and he stares down at it. "I'm sorry I left you alone." Is all you can muster up saying before you begin fighting back tears. He looks at you questioningly. "Why are you sorry? I told you to leave me behind so you could run away. It's my fault that you lost your arm. I promised you I would keep you safe, but I couldn't keep that promise, doll." He says as he fixes the chair closer to you so he could reach out his right hand to grab yours. "No, I mean... While I was in a coma, while I was getting this fixed-" You say motioning to your left shoulder and lack of an arm. "-I left you alone to deal with all of this, all of them, on your own. I feel like shit knowing you were probably confused and scared. I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner." you say giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He only looked at you in confusion and shook his head. "No doll, it's not your fault, it's my fault. If I wouldn't have told you to leave, I could have still kept you safe for long enough until we got rescued. This is my own fault. I just hope you forgive me for this." He says glancing between your left shoulder and your now puffy and red face.

You take your hand back and begin rubbing your tears away as you begin sniffling. "God, don't tell me we're gonna fight again, anytime I've tried taking the blame for my wrong doing, you always decide to be the noble one and tell me it's not my fault, when it is. I swear, if I had both of my legs I'd kick your ass for trying to take the blame for everything that 'I' Have done that has caused this goddamned butterfly effect that got you here, and got my arm taken off..." You say messing with your nails, as you avoid his stare. You both stay in an awkward silence until a thought pops into your head causing you to chuckle. 'Either me telling him this is gonna work and lighten the mood, or it's just gonna make things a hell a lot more awkward.' you think to yourself before glancing back at him with a small smile and a slight flush. "Uh, do you know what the Doc asked me when I woke up?" You wait for him to answer. He only hunches forward, arms on the bed as he fiddles with the sheet, his eyes are on you, almost as if he was hoping you would come up with something to help him feel relief of his guilt. He only shook his head waiting for you to answer. "She asked me if I was 'All right'. That's kinda messed up don't you think?" You say with a smile that kept growing to the point where you had to bite your bottom lip to keep from laughing at his confusion.

His head tilts in confusion, not understanding why you thought that. "I don't get it, it sounds like she wanted to know how you were feeling. What's wrong with that?" He asked you as he still fiddled with the bit bed sheets between his fingers. "Boy, she asked me if I was 'ALL RIGHT' after she got rid of my last left limb. So, literally speaking, I am 'All right' limb wise." You say motioning to your missing limbs and your right limbs with your right hand to make a point. He shook his head and tried suppressing his laughter by looking away and dragging his right hand down his stubbled and bearded face. You heard him chuckle a little as he shook his head. "You don't look disappointed one bit for losing a second limb." He says, you notice he seemed less on edge, and a little more relaxed. "Yeah, well remember what I told you about limbs being a part of you. I take it as a serious matter, after all, in my line of work you are bound to loose a limb or two." you say shaking your head. He stays quiet but his eyes wander to your left shoulder. "You know, maybe we can star a left arm gang or something, get McCree to join us. I'll be the king pin and y'all can be my body guards." you say letting out a snort. He only smirks and shakes his head. "I don't think that's the best idea you've had." He says as he chuckles at your frown. "Aww, c'mon, just think about it. I'll be the King Pin, because I'm the brains, y'all will be the Brawns because you two are all tough looking and scruffy. I can't scare the shit out of anyone! Have you had a good look at me? I don't look like I could hurt anyone! That's the truth and you know it!" You say pointing an accusing finger at him and he chuckles. "Fine, I'll think about it. If you can some how manage to convince that wannabe cowboy to join us, then sure. I'll do it." He jokingly says only to look at you in confusion as he sees you give him a mischievous smirk. You hear a knock on the door causing both of you to look at it. McCree walks in holding a tray with two bowls and two cups. "Now, I'm ain't no snooper, and I ain't a 'Wannabe Cowboy' but what was this 'convincing me to join' you to do something I was hearing about me?" He asks with a quirked brow and the same mischievous smile that you had.

Bucky didn't like that look, not one bit. "Oh! You heard that? That makes things easier. I told him that we should start a gang call it the 'Left Arm' Gang. He said that if I managed to convince you to join us, he would join in. I would be the King Pin and y'all would be my body guards." You say matter of factly. McCree only smirks as he places the tray down on your lap and hands you a fork. He quickly turns his attention to Bucky as you stare down at the bowl of freshly sliced fruits and quickly begin eating them. You glance up at McCree and see he was rubbing his beard with his right hand and smirking at Bucky. "Hmm... that's not what I was hopin' you were asking me to join in, but I guess that's good too." He says turning his attention back to you with a chuckle and a quirked brow. "What did you think I meant?" You ask him as you eat a slice of Melon. He only quirks a brow again and chuckles while giving you a 'Ya know what I mean' look. You quickly cover your mouth with your hand, all the while being careful with the fork, and gasp at him. Your cheeks begin to flush as you think about what you had said. "Mal Pensado! Not THAT!" You say shooting him a glare, Bucky only looks between the both of you before piping in. "What does he mean doll?" He asks, gaining McCree's attention. The man only laughs at your flustered look and shakes his head. "He was talking about... a three way! God damned perv!" You say pointing the fork at him. He begins laughing at both of your reactions. Bucky was fighting off a flush by covering his face and trying to shake off that thought while you were just focusing on eating the food in front of you. "Aww, c'mon, it was only a joke darlin'. But the offer stands if your bodyguard is ever up for it." "Ohmygod! Just shut up, before I call for miss Ana!" You tell the laughing Cowboy. "Aww, c'mon, I was only playin' with ya. Now hurry up an' eat. I ran inta' Mercy in the hall on my way back, she said she had a present for ya." He says trying to get you to calm down, which seemed to work a bit.

"Alright, but say something like that again and I'm calling for back up." You say pointing the fork at him again. He only chuckles and shrugs at you. "What ever you say darlin'."

With that said and done you continue eating your food, there was ice cream in the second bowl, and cookies hidden in one of the cups, while there was milk in the second cup. After you finished eating what you could, which was most of it. McCree grabbed the tray and left the room again.

"Now I can see why they were warning me about him earlier. I'm so so-" Bucky quickly cut you off. "Doll, please don't apologize, everything his said wasn't your fault, you just gotta learn to stop apologizing for everything. But maybe next time they warn you about someone, please listen to them." He says with a chuckle as he shakes his head you only smile and nod. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." You say as you both wait patiently for Mercy and her 'gift'.


	12. ~Chapter 12~

After a few minutes of waiting for Mercy with Bucky, Mercy arrived with her clipboard in hand. "Good afternoon you two. I hope you are well rested Miss [Name]." You pat your stomach with your hand while smiling brightly and nod.

"Wonderful! Because this-" she says turning her holographic clpboard for you to see. "-is your Bill for the rescue, the operation and all other expenses for both you and your friend." She says her sincere smile never once faltering. Bucky leans over and glances at the large list of expenses.

They ranged from the most minute things, such as a tooth brush, to the most expensive thing on the list, which was amazingly NOT your surgery but the gear used in your rescue. Bucky's jaw dropped open in shock as you scrolled through the list. You only frowned and let out a small hum in contemplation.

"That's a lot for just a short month." Bucky says more to himself as he grabbed the board and began looking at the list of items used, most he didn't understand, he felt guilty once he saw the list mostly consisted of things he had used, such as water food, and even equipment from one of the gyms he had borrowed nearly every day.

"Alright, I'll contact Riza and tell her to pay you guys." you say turning to Mercy with a small smile. She smiles at you and nods and presents her hand to Bucky so he could pass her the clipboard. Mercy begins sliding her finger a few times before turning the clipboard back to you. "Please sign here, here. Initials here, here, here and here. And last the phone number and contact information here in the very bottom." she says as you follow along with what she says and sign using your finger on the holopad.

"Thank you very much, now is there any way we can indicate that you are with us and under our care for Miss Riza to allow the payment?" Mercy says and you nod with a small smile. "Yeah, she should ask for a code word, just say 'Orange-Apple'." you say with a small shrug. "Very well, thank you again! Now, are you ready for your gift?" She says after typing in something into her clipboard and placing it under her left arm as she claps her hands in excitement as her smile spreads more. You let out a small snort give her a smirk. "I thought the Bill was the gift. Glad to know I was wrong!" she lets out a small giggle and you hear Bucky let out a barely audible chuckle.

"I see McCree informed you of our gift! Excellent, but no! The bill was not your gift! Athena please let Ana in now." Says the angelic female, and without a word Ana enters pushing a cart with a large metallic case. "Hello, glad to see you are doing well." Ana says stopping the cart at the foot of your bed, both her and Mercy begin opening the case. "Well, I'm still kind of processing everything, but I think I'm doing well so far." you say glancing down at your left side and let out a sigh then glance back to the Egyptian woman. She only sends you a small sad smile and nods.

"Well hopefully this will cheer you up, even if it's just a little bit." She says and nod shrug as your eyes land on the case as it opens up completely to you, though you are unable to see what is inside. Bucky only looked on in silence, unsure of what to say or do in this delicate situation.

Mercy motions for Bucky to stand and head over to them. "Will you help us with this Mr. Barnes?" She ask kindly as he quirks his head to the side in curiosity and nods. "Sure." He quietly says standing up without glancing at you. "Thank you very much." Ana says stepping aside for Bucky. His eyes widen a bit at the prosthetic in the case. He glances to Mercy for help while Ana goes around and gently uncovers your left side from the blanket. You shiver at the cold air hitting your exposed right leg. "I'm sorry,but believe me, it will be worth it sweetheart." She says apologetically to you as she hikes up your gown a bit to expose your stump, and places both hands on it. You only look at her, smile and nod.

Your heart begins to beat faster in anticipation, you see Bucky turn back to you and walk to your left side as he places a white and silver, sleek-metallic leg on the bed where it now belongs, his cheeks tinge a bit as soon as he realizes how far up your gown has been hiked to attach the limb. He lets out a small 'Sorry.' as he quickly moves back and turns away as Ana and Mercy take over again. Ana only chuckles as she shakes her head at his behavior and Mercy begins shifting the legs' attachment latches closer to your stump's new latches. "Now, this may hurt for a little bit, but that's just the core starting up and connecting to your limb's attachments. It'll cause your nerves to pick up on the small-" You shudder and hold out your hand to stop her.

"I know what's gonna happen ma'am, I've done it before. I know every time a new Prosthetic gets made and has to be refitted to the older ports there tends to be a couple of 'little shocks' where everything gets recalibrated to check for any inconsistencies of wrong hardware and what-not. Just... don't tell me when you're going to do it. I'd rather it happen when I least expe- AH!" You yell as both her and Ana quickly attach the limb to your stump, the leg lights up, the white casing on your thigh turns into a screen and the leg contracts like your right one as you flinch in pain. Ana and Mercy quickly let go and wait for you to stop groaning. Your hand had balled up and grabbed the bed sheets and relaxed as the pain began to subside.

"Shh-shh-shh, it's okay, it's almost over. Shh-shh-shh-shh." Ana says soothingly as she begins petting your hair. Bucky had turned to look once he had heard you yell in pain but had quickly calmed down once he saw your new leg was moving along with you. He stared at it in awe as your body relaxed and so did it. Mercy quickly went to the blue screen that had appeared on your thigh and he lost sight of you behind both women again, he had turned his back to you as they continued to help you.

"Oh...God, I forgot how much that hurt." You say as your your chest rises and falls as your heavy breathing begins to settle down, you drape your right arm across your eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Yes, sorry about that. BUT! On the positive side of things, it appears as if everything seems to be working accordingly! Meaning-" You quickly peek at her from under your arm and Mercy's smile beams at you. "-that you should be able to walk around soon! You, of course, will need to practice walking on it, even with previous experience on a prosthetic, weeks of no lack of motion on both a prosthetic and your actual limb, you will need to 'practice' walking on both." She says as her focus returns to the screen on your thigh. "Okay. I- ugh- thanks." You say slightly down hearted that you would still need to be careful. Ana could only pat your head lightly to try and soothe you. "Aaaand, done!" Mercy says as she brings your gown down and steps back.

Bucky turns his attention back to you three. You draw your arm away from your face and you glance at Ana for guidance. She only nods and motions with her left arm for you to sit up as her right hand is placed on your shoulder and slightly nudges you to get you to sit up. You let out air through your nose and begin to shift your weight around so your legs hang off the side of the bed. Mercy latches onto your right arm as you frantically wave it around, not used to the lack of a left arm and your new left leg. Bucky backs away to give you some space as he watches your left leg in fascination. He even mentally scolded himself for letting his eyes wander a little too far up your thigh and he quickly focused on your face instead. Your jaw was tensed and your brows knit together in concentration and worry.

Bucky wasn't sure what to do, both women were on either side of you helping you stand up and keep your balance. "Oh great, I'm a toddler again." He hears you murmmer causing the three people around you to either giggle or chuckle at what you said and your pout. Mercy and Ana hold out their hands to catch you if you fall as you release the Angelic woman's hand as you begin taking your first steps forward towards Bucky. Your right leg feels weak and like it is about to collapse anytime under you, while your new left one, well it just feels too alien for you to feel fully supported by it at the moment. Both females give you some space while you push yourself to take steps forward towards the only other close thing, Bucky.

He was shocked that you would choose HIM to go to, then again, he did take note that he was the only close object in your way in case you were to fall. Without thinking, he reached his arms out as you got closer to him. You lost a bit of balance and let out a small gasp as your arm flailed a little bit before he let you latch onto his left hand and he quickly pulled you to him before you fell. "Oh my god, I can walk!" You say excitedly as you hug Bucky without thinking, you squeeze him tightly not realizing how he had tensed up. He had barely had time to react as you pulled back and turned to Ana and Mercy as you tried hobbling your way to them. They both smiled brightly at you and Bucky... well, he wasn't sure how to feel at the sudden hug and release. But as he watched you smile and giggle in excitement as you reached the bed he couldn't help but smile a tiny bit for you.

Ana had said something in her native tongue as she cheered you on and clapped. You leaned on the bed with your hand and twisted around a bit so you could shift and sit on the bed as you smiled and giggled in excitement. "That was Amazing! It must be due to your previous prosthetic. We did try to use some similar hardware to your previous leg, but we tried also mixing it with some of the more newer technology to get a better and longer lasting prosthetic. Thanks to the assistance of Winston, Hammond, and Symmetra, we were able to come up with this leg. It may not seem like much, but it should work smoother than your last one, there are also some sensors that should eventually kick in and help you 'feel', it will help pick up on hot and cold temperatures, it should also help with touch. It'll be like it is a part of you." Mercy says smiling at you while Bucky shifts around the bed to take his seat again.

Ana only smiles and nods in agreement with Mercy's speech. "Yes, you will be able to shut it off and on at any moment using the panel on your thigh, the screen that appears will appear in any direction depending on how you shift your leg." Ana says pushing you back and motioning for you to lean back into the bed like you were before. Once you were comfortable she pushes for your left leg to fold up, causing Bucky to look away nervously as your gown began to hike up again. You chose to ignore him so you could focus on what Ana was telling and showing you. Once your right leg was straightened out and your left leg was bend up Ana pushed a random spot on your thigh and you saw the screen light up and it showed everything so you could read it, then she motioned for you to straighten your leg out again and she tapped the inside of your foot so you would twist your ankle to the left and release it back, the screen flickered off then back on and it was now facing to the left so it was now facing her.

Your eyes widened in excitement and you quickly lifted the leg back up. Bucky had looked back to see what Ana was doing only to quickly look away once he saw you pick up your leg again. The screen flickered off then on again and it was now facing you again. "Huh, that's pretty damned cool. I kinda wish I would have thought about this." You say causing Ana to laugh and tap your thigh with her full hand and the screen shut off. You pushed yourself back to sitting on the edge of the bed and you beamed at both Ana and Mercy. "Thank you both so much. Please also thank the other people who helped me out on this!" You say as you hug them both with your one arm. They return it with bright smiles and nod at you. "We will, though it would be better if you were to thank them in person. Which might take some time for two of them, but no worries, we will still relay the message." Mercy says once you release her, she walks around the bed to the cart with the case and closes it, the forgotten clipboard was placed on top of it.

"Thank you!" you say as you cross your legs at your ankles and begin swinging them in excitement. "I'll be sure to begin working on your release forms and I'll be sure to send you some clothes so that you may shower, from there someone will escort you to your new room, just wait here, and wait for them to bring a wheelchair, I don't know who I might send yet, unless you want McCree to come by again?" Mercy asks and you shudder. "Ugh, no someone else, you were right about him. He's a little bit... too much." You say with a chuckled and Mercy giggles while Ana curses in her native language, or at least you assumed she cursed, and shakes her head. "I'll need to talk to him about his little antics." The Egyptian woman said as she shook her head in disapproval with a small smile and you chuckled in return. Mercy began making her way to the door with the cart and Ana opened the door for her. As soon as Mercy exited with the cart Ana turned to you both. "And don't worry, your new room will be located directly in front of his. Just please don't let Jack catch you both going into each other's rooms. He's a stickler for following rules that are long gone." She says sending you a small smile. "Alright, will do. Thanks again Miss Ana." You say wiving at her, she returns it and walks out and closes the door again.

You turn your attention to Bucky and beckon him to you. He gets up walks around the bed to you. You hold your arm out and he understands what you want. He carefully helps you off the bed by holding your hand with his flesh hand and places his left hand behind you as he helps you off of the bed. "Thanks, I don't think I want to stay put, so do you mind helping me practice walking while we wait?" You ask him excitedly as you glanced up at him. He gives you a small smile in return and nods. "Sure, it's the least I can do." He says and you look at him confused. "What do you mean?" You ask as you look away and focus on making your way to the desk next to the door. He still holds your hand with his right one and hovers his left a little away from your lower back. "I saw how much it cost for everything, they charged for the smallest things that you didn't even use, it was mostly what I used that they charged, and I can't even begin paying you back." He says as he watches both yours and his footsteps so he wouldn't accidentally step on you.

"Oh please, what YOU used barely made a scratched compared to what was used on me and for me. So don't start with that 'oh I'm sorry I can't pay you back' bullshit, because guess what? I don't care. I will pay for whatever you need no matter how long it'll take to get you back home. That means that from here on out, I'll be like your younger Sugar-Mama." You say with a chuckle and you turn to him expecting him to be smiling or waiting for him to chuckle, only to see him looking at you in confusion. "I don't get it. What's a Sugar-Mama?" He simply asks and your cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. "Oh, nothing don't worry about it. Forget I ever brought it up." You say chuckling letting him know it was okay as you turned your attention to the desk that you just reached and you release his hand as you lean on the desk.

"Are you alright? I can carry you back to the bed if you want." He asks as you catch your breath by turning around and resting your butt on the desk. You glance at him and shake your head at him. "Nope, I'd rather get the hang of this faster, no matter what the cost, and not have to rely on everyone to get my ass around this place." you say as you motion with your hand for him to go over to your right side again. He only nods at you and moves around you, this time you didn't hold his hand as you began making your way to the bed. You both remain quiet, with a lack of anything to say, as you slowly make your way to the bed. About three-fourths of the way there you hear the door open and you both pause as you both turn to see who entered. "HIYA! Oh! What are you doing up! You should be in bed!" You hear an overly excited voice say from behind you. Your eyes land on an excited brunette with a British language, she had a hovering wheelchair with a medium sized plastic bag on the seat. "Oh my-" you say in excitement but are cut short as your lack of focus causes you to collapse. Bucky quickly catches you and the brunette rushes to your side with the wheelchair.

She leaves the chair and is at your side in a blue blur, Bucky has trouble understanding what had just occurred as his focus was solely on you. "I'm so sorry if I scared you!" the brunette apologizes as as she helps Bucky get you back on your feet. You eventually stand back up and feel like a smiling idiot for letting her sudden appearance throw you off. "It's fine, you didn't scare me at all! I was just excited seeing you is all!" You say as you quickly force yourself to rush to the bed with a huff. Bucky helps keep you balanced as you turn yourself around and sit on the bed as your cheeks are flushed in embarrassment and exhaustion.

Bucky steps away from you and eyes the Brunette in confusion not knowing what you would be excited about. "Oh! Thank God! I thought I scared you there, wouldn't want to be the cause of you getting a bump on your head! So I take it you know who I am?" She says straightening up with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips as she cocks her hips to her left causing you to giggle in excitement. "Yes! You're Tracer!" You say fanning yourself with your hand and wiggling in your seat in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know it's been MONTHS, but I ended up sinking into horrible depression because I lost my job due to my constant surgeries, there is more to it, yes I'm aware that I could sue IF they would have fired me like they said they would, I ended up just quitting my job rather than having them fire me because of the surgeries, my family doesn't want to help me with my bills and I just felt so alone and horrible that I just kinda gave up on everything. I had been just reading stories here to distract me, but in the end... I just felt... horrible. I still do, but I just hope I can occupy my free time with this story now/ instead. I'm in a rut, and I hate it. So thank you all for being patient, I'll keep trying to work on this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] Your name  
> [L/Name] Last Name  
> [H/C] Hair Color
> 
> "Speech"  
> 'Thoughts'

You spent several minutes talking with tracer, Bucky seemed confused but remained quiet as he watched you both talking away. He could see the exhaustion hitting you, but your attention was so focused on the girl in front of you to notice his looks of slight discomfort and confusion. "Oh trust me! You'll love it here! It sounds like Winston and Hammond will love having you around the lab! I can't really say if they will have everything that you need though. Sorry about that, you might have to speak with Winston about it." She says while she sits at the end of your bed, one leg up on the mattress while the other swings over the side. Bucky sat in his chair, continuously shifting in his seat, clears his throat and you both turn to look at him.

"Oh! Sorry there! I almost forgot about you! Oh! And maybe I should also help you to the bathroom!" She says suddenly realizing the reason she was originally sent there for. You had gained back enough energy to get up and have her escort you across the room to one of the wooden doors next to a sink with a soap dispenser. "Almost forgot something! Wait a tick!" She says as she releases you, your hand holding onto the doorknob to the bathroom, you watch her zip away towards the chair, grab the bag and zip back to you. "Can't forget your new clothes and other things!" She says with a small giggle. You only smile at her and open the door. You both step in and she instantly goes over to the sink and begins taking out you soap, shampoo, conditioner and razor.

"I'll just hang your clothes and towels onto the safety rail, is that alright?" she asks as you begin setting the temperature of the water to your liking. "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you, tracer! I don't know how long I might take, but do you mind telling Bucky he can probably wait in his room for me? I don't want him getting bored waiting for me to get out." You glance at her and she sends you a thumbs up as she begins exiting the bathroom. "No problem! I'll be waiting just outside! Take your time!" She quickly exits the room and closes the door for you. You lock it and begin stripping from the gown and removing your underwear. There was a safety chair set inside the spacious shower, meant for you to use so you wouldn't strain yourself. You chose to stand after grabbing your shower things, little by little.

Taking a shower with one hand was a bit odd and difficult for your liking and in the end, you ended up sitting on the chair, uncomfortably. It took you roughly an hour to wash, shave and rinse off every bit of grime that you felt on yourself. You actually felt exhausted from the constant movements, due to the lack of movements through your recovery state, so you were grateful in the end for the chair in the bathroom. During that time you had time to start thinking about what you would need to help get the single teleporter to work.

It took you several minutes to change into the shirt and running shorts that were given to you, both of which had the OverWatch logos on them, the circular symbol on the shirt was located on the center of your chest, and the small circular symbol was located on the left part of your thigh, just above the stitches of the short. You sat on the toilet, just enough to catch your breath and brush your hair, then slowly got up using the safety rail next to the toilet. You open the door and shove it as you quickly grab the door frame so you wouldn't collapse. "Tracer? I think I need help now." You call out with a huff. Both her and Bucky quickly rush to you, though the brunette was the faster of the two. "Here! Take a seat! Don't worry about cleaning up the bathroom, I'll take care of it later!" She says as she quickly and carefully pushes the wheelchair to you. Bucky helps you sit in it and steps aside as Tracer begins turning you towards the door.

She gives you a small tour of the base, it was relatively large, she didn't mention where it was located at. But you felt like the reason was meant to keep you safe so you didn't push on the information. She showed you where the cafeteria was, the lounge, library, garden and lastly to your room. Throughout the small and quick tour, you had a peek at some of the other residents, four faces you were familiar with, those being McCree, Ana, Lucio and D.Va. The last two you had to do a double take on. 'So THIS is where they disappeared off to?! Oh man! That's so awesome!' You smiled brightly as they had waved at you. Ana had seemed to be scolding McCree about something as two Omnics, one a monk and the other with a long silk cloth on his head, held back a Japanese male. "Don't worry about them! McCree just has a knack for picking on Hanzo just to get any kind of reaction from him. Hanzo's usually reserve and keeps to himself, so don't be scared of him if you ever bump into him!" Tracer told you as you and Bucky followed her, though you really had no choice in the matter.

She then went into detail of the others that were currently in the base. She told you about Genji, Hanzo, Zenyatta, Winston, Hammond, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Bastion, Pharah, Bridgitte, Mei, Symmetra, Zarya and Orisa. She explained how some of them were off trying to track down another potential ally. Though, if you were being honest, you didn't really care. It wasn't that you didn't care for the people that had taken you in and helped rescue you, you just don't know anyone well enough to know who was who. So her giving you a list of names, with small details didn't really help you. You were only familiar with a handful of them, those being; Ana, Mercy, Jack, McCree, Lucio, D.Va and Tracer herself. Two of those you only knew because you loved listening to Lucio's music and on occasion USED to enjoyed watching D.Va's streaming, until her streams became too few for you to continue to watch. Though, NOW you understood why, she seemed to be helping in the front lines against Talon. Your respect for her grew more than it had been.

"This is your room and your friend's room is in front of yours! Ta-daaaa!" Tracer quickly says as the door to your room slides open after she presses a cardkey to it. She hands you two before she continues to push you into the room. "This looks nice." You mumble out as she places you and the chair next to your bed. You toss the two cards onto the bed and begin pushing yourself up. Tracer holds the chair while Bucky helps you up. Your right leg was beginning to feel sore so you quickly flopped onto the bed. "Thank you Tracer, wait... I didn't ask if you wanted me to call you by another name." You quickly push yourself up as best as you could and she lets out a chuckle. "Tracer is just fine! Also, I hope you don't mind, but Jack told me to go get him once you were settled in. He said he needed to speak with both of you. But if you're beginning to feel more tired, I can speak with Ana and Mercy, they'll be able to keep him away from you long enough for you to rest up." She says in a worried tone as she begins taking the chair out of your room. Bucky just stood about three feet from you, arms crossed, glancing between the both of you unsure what to say or do. "Bucky? Do you mind if he comes and talks to us?" You ask him as you cross you legs on the edge of the bed as your shoulders droop. " No. S'fine by me." He says as he nods to you both. Tracer smiles brightly and waves to you both. "Okay! I'll let him know!" She says as the door slides shut after her. You let out a sigh, unfold your legs and flop back. "You sure you're feeling up to having that guy questioning you again? You look pretty beat." He says as he shifts in his spot. You push yourself to your left and pat the spot on your right on the mattress. He hesitates for a moment before taking the spot. You drape your arm over your eyes again and try to relax with what little time you have left. "You know, I REALLY don't have any idea on what I'm doing. BUT, I promise... I'll try my damnedest to get you back. Now that I'll have some help, maybe just maybe, it'll take less time to come up with the second teleporter and fix the older one so I can get you safely home." You mumble out as you begin pushing yourself back up. Bucky quickly helps you sit up right with his metal arm and you thank him.

"Hopefully." He mumbles out, leaving you both in silence for a few seconds. "Bucky, what exactly have you been doing while I was recovering?" You ask him as you begin inspecting your new prosthetic. "Hmm? Nothing much... I didn't know what to do or who to trust, so I just stayed in my room, sometimes I would wander out, especially after I found the training room and the Gym. But once that Jack guy came around along with some of the others, I'd just hide back in my room. I was just waiting for you to hopefully wake up." He says as he stares down at his hands not knowing where else to look to. "Well, has anyone helped you out with anything? Like, using some of the technology or something?" You ask him, thinking back to what Jack had said about the Microwave incident. He looks at you sheepishly before shaking his head. "N-No, I just ended up watching what everyone was doing to see if I could figure it out on my own." He says before glancing back down at his hands. You rest your hand on his shoulder, but realize he wouldn't really feel the reassuring grip you were trying to give him, choose to just rub his back. He stiffened a bit at your touch but quickly seemed to relax as you rubbed at his back. "Well, sorry about that, but I'll be able to help you now. If that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, that is." You say giving him a pat on the back before retracting your hand. He turns to you and gives you a small smile. "Thanks, Doll. I'd appreciate it. Just don't tell that McCree guy, something tells me he won't ever let me live it down so long as I stay here." He says with a small chuckle causing you to let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah, I think it's best we both avoid him as best as we can." You say causing him to laugh a little bit more before you both fall quiet again, this time a little less tense.

A few more minutes pass until you hear a knocking at your door. "Come in!" You call out, the door slides open and in enters Jack a long with McCree, Mercy and an all too familiar Gorilla. Your tiredness quickly washes away as you smile widely at the Gorilla with glasses. Bucky seemed to tense up. "So much for avoiding him as much as we can." You jokingly tell him, not realizing how he had tensed up. "Y-Yeah. You still need to explain the whole... talking Gorilla thing to me." He says gaining your attention while retaining his stare at the large animal. Your brows rose in surprise before you let out a small "Oh." As you realized he probably wasn't used to seeing the intelligent mammal talking or just being this close to him in general. "Uh, I hope we aren't interrupting anything. We just needed a few questions answered, then we'll be taking our leave." Said the gorilla. "No, we were just waiting for you, I thought It would only be him though." You said pointing towards the silver haired male. "Well, it was supposed to be just me, then McCree decided to tag along, as if he wasn't already causing enough trouble around the base as it was." Jack says as he crosses his arms sending the relaxed cowboy a quick glare. McCree only laughed and shrugged, before tipping his hat towards you. "You're looking better already, darlin'." He says causing you to roll your eyes at him. "McCree, leave her alone. As for me, I just came by to see how you were fairing, Lena told me you seemed exhausted from the shower. I just wanted to be sure you weren't straining yourself too much, if you ever feel the need to call for help when you shower, feel free to call either Ana or me." Mercy says as she walks up to you, tilting your head back, taking out a small flashlight and examining your eyes, mouth and ears. "Or you can always call me-" McCree lets out a grunt and a small chuckle as Jack elbows him to shut him up. "Right, so, you seem fine. The exhaustion probably occurred due to a lack of proper nutrition. I'll be sure to send in your meals for you. How does that sound?" She asks you as she puts the small flashlight away into one of her pockets and backs away. "Sounds good to me, thank you." You say smiling brightly at her. She only nods and turns to exit the room.

The large gorilla clears his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Right, so... My name is Winston. You can call me...well... Winston." He says letting out a small awkward laugh. Jack only shakes his head, McCree lets out a chuckle and you couldn't help but giggle at the nervous Gorilla. You weren't expecting him to be this shy. "I have a few questions about that device you made, we've been inspecting it, ever since we rescued you. It's pretty damaged, but we've been able to open it, though it doesn't seem to actually work. Jack informed me the reason WHY you made the device, so it's safe to assume that we would need to make another one to go with it and repair it to get them to work. But what I would like to know is, if you truly believe you brought this man-" He says pointing towards Bucky, while Bucky could only shift in his seat in discomfort. "-from another 'Dimension'. Why would you want to risk doing the same to another person? What makes you positive you'll even send him to the right dimension? Who's to say you won't send him into another more dangerous one? Would you really risk not just his but your own safety to get him back?" Well that felt like a bit of a loaded question, you turned to look at Bucky in realization that you could potentially send to his doom if you were to get everything wrong. Your mouth hung open, agape, in shock as you stared at him. He only looked at you waiting for a response. You thought about it for a few seconds before shaking your head. "No, I-I'll come up with something else, but for now I just need to fix the one that I managed to save, replicate it and work from there. I fucked up, and I want to fix it before worse things happen. Then I'll accept what ever punishment you see fit for me for... well... doing illegal things." You say as you look at each of them then down at your lap. No one says anything until Winston clears his throat again. "Good, that's all I needed to hear." Winston says as he smiles at your confused form before walking out on all fours. You were amazed he could even fit through your door comfortably, but were a bit scared by what he meant. Too bad you couldn't ask him what he meant by that since he chose to leave dramatically.

"Right, so, my turn for questioning." Jack says as he makes his way to you both. He stood directly in front of you, arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. McCree walked up next to him and placed his hands at his hips, his stare not as serious as Jacks, but still enough to unnerve you just a bit more. "Go for it." You say as you push yourself back a bit so you could cross your legs and give yourself some more space. Bucky tensed up more, his expression equal to Jacks in intensity. "Alright, so we checked your files, everything you said adds up to your background. Including, or should I say Excluding, his information. So what's your end goal if you can't get him back? You're in deep, if you think you could ever have a normal life, you're sadly mistaken. Even if you were to some how return him home, you'd still have to deal with us and Talon. But you knew that didn't you?" You look down at your legs, gently rubbing both with your hand as you compared the textures while they all waited for a response. you meekly nod at him. "Y-Yeah, I knew I'd have to deal with Talon, can't say I knew I'd have to deal with you guys though... but... I knew it was something coming. I mean... I guess it's better that it worked out like this. Now I can have help at least." You said as you felt your eyes getting watery while your vision blurred. "Who said you would have had our help in time though?" McCree asks. "No, not to save me, but to help me not fuck up in sending him back. I don't really know how I would have even managed to get him back to his home safely if we were to go on the run... we sure as fuck weren't going to make it out of my Ranch alive. But, now that I'm not in a frantic fight or flight state, and with someone as amazing as Mr. Winston, maybe there is more hope to getting Bucky home safe." You say biting your lower lip as you glance at him before you glanced up at McCree and Jack quickly. McCree places a hand over his mouth and begins brushing at his beard as he thinks about what you said. "So let me guess, you were still working on the one teleporter before you were hunted down by Talon?" Jack asks gaining your attention again. You brushed at the tears that were already beginning to fall. "Y-Yeah, I-I've n-never been so fucking t-terrified in my l-life. A-And like I said, I-I'll accept wh-whatever punishm-ment you have for me. I-If you turn me into the Police, th-then so be it." You say as you cover your mouth with your hand and slouch down so they wouldn't see you crying. You don't see McCree elbow Jack and nudge his head towards your slouched from. You shut your eyes tightly as you tried fighting back against the tears. The memory of the fight, well more like a hunt in your case, coming back to you. The three men could only watch your form shrink more as your sniffles became more prominent. Bucky felt the need to comfort you, but he couldn't figure out how, and he didn't want to in front of the two men that were interrogating you.

Jack lets out a sigh as he rubs his temples with one hand, "Listen kid... we won't turn you in... as to your punishment? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, don't worry about it, about anything, you're in safe hands. Now, McCree told me you didn't have a partner, nor actual family that would be in danger. Are you positive about that?" He asks sternly trying to brush off the tense air and get you back to talking, McCree's spurs sounded off as he walked around the bed to the opposite end of the room. You let out a small hiccup as you rubbed the tears away from your eyes while nodding to him in reply. "I-I'm positive. Everyone I know s-should be safe. Have you all checked on the condition of my Ranch?" You ask meekly as you let out another sniffle. McCree's spurs sound off again as he taps your back with something soft. "Here, darlin', wouldn't want your snot ruinin' that pretty face of yours." He says jokingly as he sends you a small sad smile. You only look up at him and shyly nod. "Thanks." You say as he hands you a small amount of toilet paper so you could blow your nose. Bucky grabs the trash can next to your bed's nightstand and sets it near you so you could toss the paper into it. "Alright, I'll trust you with the information you've given me, as for your friend. We need more information on you. For starters, What's your full name?" Jack asks as he now focuses his attention to Bucky. "James Buchanan Barnes." He answers curtly. "Age?" Jack asks quirking a brow. "I don't know anymore." Bucky answered getting a little on edge. "Home town?" Jack asks making his way closer to Bucky, once he did Bucky stood straight, hands balled at his sides, eyes locked on the silver haired male's. "Brooklyn, New York." he answers not liking how Jack was asking him frantic questions. "Partners?" Jack asked eyes locked with Bucky's "None." He replied quickly. "Friends?" Jack asked. "One I can count on." He answered without a thought. "Who?" Jack asked. "Steve Rogers." Bucky replies. "Who do you work for?" Jack asked out of nowhere. "No one." Bucky replies quickly. "What are you doing with her?" Jack asks nudging his head in your direction. Bucky only crosses his arms. "Trying to get back home." He replies a little slower. "So once you're gone, you won't care what happens to her?" Jack asks out of nowhere. Bucky couldn't seem to answer, he opened his mouth to speak, but his mind couldn't make up what to say.

'She's the first to show me this much kindness and trust... But... once I'm gone, it'll be like she wasn't around... so why should I care about her? DO I care about her?' He couldn't come up with an answer as his eyes went down to your curious form. A Frown formed on his face as he glanced at the three of you. "No. She brought me here, so it's only right that she takes me back. What's the point in getting attached to anyone if I'll be going back to the people I actually belong with." He replies as his eyes land back onto Jack's. 'It's only right, I wouldn't want to get close to her, if she were to really know what I've done, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.' He hears the voice in his head reassure him. You looked down saddened at his admission. 'Here I thought I was starting to actually make a friend, but... he's right, I guess it only makes sense I just... don't see him as an actual friend.' You think to yourself as you throw away another piece of tissue paper. McCree gives you another piece, seeing you were hurt from Bucky's words, you only gave him a small sad smile as you thank him. "Alright, I think I have all I need to know for now." Jack says as motions for McCree to follow him out the door. McCree nods and leaves the roll next to you, "Cheer up pumpkin', that look's no good on ya. If ya ever feel like talkin' to anyone, just call out to Athena an' tell'er to call me, I'll be here for ya if ya need anythin'." He says tipping his hat at you as he gives you a warm smile. You give him a meek one an thank him before he turns to leave. He sends Bucky a small glare before the door slides shut leaving you both in silence.


End file.
